Poke Problems
by Diggin'AWell
Summary: May & gang split up for the day, and while May's out training in the woods she makes an unexpected friend.While getting to know her new friend an old rival shows up and stirs up old emotions while an old enemy awakens.But May's new friend has a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

** 2hott4u:** hello all!! Yea this is my first story (like they couldn't tell) anyway the person who is writing it is also an editor. The person writing this is NOT 2hott4u. I repeat I AM NOT 2hott4u. I am also editor for someone who writes Naruto fanfics. He likes to write sasu+hina fics (ew) If anyone can guess who I am you'll get this fav list and the other persons. Oro shizz I almost gave it away ttyl.

** Disclaime**r: I do NOT own pokemon and if I did I would give you all free video games…and DVD/VHS s. Just for the record I own almost every pokemon game translated to English. List is in (will be) in our (my) profile.

**Poke problems**

It was a normal day for Ash and friends, traveling around the many regions capturing pokemon. They had all just met up at Mt. Silver. Ash and Brock had left Sinnoh for awhile to catch up on things with friends. They had left Dawn with her mother. Misty had taken off for a month to hang out. Max had finished Kanto and had met up and traveled with May in Johto. May, with currently 4 ribbons, was the one who asked them to come, and wanted them to be there for the Grand Festival which was only weeks away. The final contest just finished and May (of course) had won.

"You did great May!" Max yelled as he ran up to her. She smiled and did thumbs up. The rest of the gang caught up and congratulated her as well.

"You know the Grand Festival is coming up fast. You're gonna have to train really hard" Misty said in a sing-songish voice that made May's eye slightly twitch.

"Yea May, cause you just know that _Drew _and Harley are gonna be there" Ash said stretching out Drew's name and at the same time eyeing Misty. Ever since the two met up they had been really, REALLY flirty. Each time they were near each other May always felt as though she could puke, because they would be tense with want you could feel the infatuation roll off them. Now, normally that didn't affect May, but ever since she last saw Drew, she found that she wished that Drew and her had the same affections for each other. But sadly, it was only a one-sided love, or so she thought.

"You know what guys, you're right…Really should go train" May was desperately trying not to let her tears come out. The gang mumbled with each other and nodded their agreement. She smiled, but was inwardly cheering thanking the lord that she could get away without…

"Can I come with you May" it was Max….never mind that thought. But how could she say no to him? She fought silently in her head, and finally forced out a small "no". With that she whipped around, trying hard not to turn around and say "never mind…come on". She started to run towards a forest near by not looking back at Max's hurt eyes. While she ran she called out Blazeiken.

"Blaze" its deep voice was comforting to hear. He stopped her from running and looked down at her questioningly. She looked up and smiled.

"Its okay, we're just gonna do some training." Her face betrayed her voice.

"Blaze… bla bla blazeken" he argued with her saying something was up and to tell him. '_How do they_ _know_' she thought.

"N-nothings up…really. Come on let's run!" She tried to sound happy, but she was still like a book for him, easily read. They started running on a non-particular course, until they found themselves on a ledge. Below waves lapped a rocky shore, and sent chills up her spine. They were on the complete far side of the summit. She shook her head and ran alongside the ledge. Keeping her distance from its edge, she ran at full speed Blaziken in tow. She was about to try to run faster when something shot out of the bushes creating an explosion at her feet. She yelped and staggered toward a cliff when Blazeiken ran out in front of her and led her away. The bushes rustled and a girl came out. Now on most occasions May would have been flattered by someone looking almost exactly like her other than the fact she changed the colors around. She wore a blue shirt with a black poke ball on it, and a black skirt with blue leggings. Her shoes were blue with black soles, designs, and laces. She had black gloves with blue finger tips, and a blue bandanna with a black poke ball. Her pack was the only thing the same, a lime green hip bag. But that wasn't the part that was currently freaking May out. Her face was an exact model of May's, but had black hair and dark sapphire eyes that looked warm from a distance but were really ice cold and gave you the shivers. Beside her appeared an Umbreon, but instead of crimson eyes they were the same as its masters…an icy dark sapphire. Unbeknownst to the girl had the thoughts of '_who is this freak and why does she look like me?!_'

"Are you all right?" the girl's voice was angelic but her look turned it to ice.

"Yea…I'm fine" May was a little scared of the menacing girl before her.

"That's good…By the way, I'm Marina and this is Umbreon" her tone lightened along with her face.

"Bre" Umbreon nodded as if saying 'and you are…?'

"Oh…I'm May and this is Blaziken" she was surprised by the question. "So…what was that blast? Mat asked cautiously.

"Ah… that was Umbreon's shadow ball. I made sure it used its weakest for the very reason you just showed" her eyes seemed to look through her.

"Showed what?" she was confused. I mean really, what _did _she show?

"You showed what could happen if it were to hit the cliff or a human" her eyes still seemed to see through her.

"You mean almost falling off…?" May was slightly baffled.

"Yes…"her eyes softened as May averted her gaze. She walked over to May and comforted her. May, finally, got the full shock of almost falling to her death. Marina talked to her and eventually May calmed down.

"I have a question…its pretty silly though" May blushed from awkwardness.

"Sure" Marina was glad May was talking again.

"U-um…Are you dressed like me because…you're a…a…a fan?" May was completely unnerved by Marina's "all seeing eyes".

"Why would I be your fan?" Marine was screaming inwardly '_How dare she? Who does she think she is?_'

"Well you know I am one of the top coordinators in the world" May couldn't help but smirk. She was expecting Marina to jump on her and start freaking out. That never came. She stopped smirking and looked at Marina. Marina did have a spark of admiration in her eyes.

"So…if you're a "top coordinator", than how many ribbon cups do you have?" Marina knew all about May, so she all ready knew the answer.

"N-no, not yet. But I plan to get one this up coming grand festival. D-do you have any?"

"Me? Well…yes I do. Do you know who I am?"

"No. Should I?" May was curious now. '_Who is this girl?_'

"I'd think you should. I am Marina, 12th best trainer in the world" she said proudly.

"12th BEST!!??" May was shocked. I mean, sure Marina looked really tough but not _that_ tough. '_Wow. If Ash found out he would challenge her immediately, but…who would win? Probably Marina._'

"Okay, so if your "12th best" how many ribbon cups do you have?" May was a little skeptical.

"6 of course" May was shocked. '_SIX!!! How did she get six ribbon cups?...never mind._

"So…what other pokemon do you have?" '_Of course Umbreon didn't do it all by itself_'

"Well…I have Umbreon, Charizard, Typhlosion, Pigeot, Sceptile, and…I'll tell you the other when the time comes.

"What time?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything." They continued to talk and became closer and closer friends. "Well a good way to…What is that?" They had been in a deep poke block conversation when a Flygon appeared in the sky. It had only been ten minutes since they met, and it surprised Marina that no one noticed the explosion. It was about time. May watched the green dragon carefully, and saw it make a 90o turn, and the turn was heading straight for them. She squinted and saw that on top of the Flygon was a trainer with green hair. It was…

**2hott4u: **HA! But all you know who it is…and if you don't YOU'RE A NOOB! Just kidding…I could be considered a noob by the more experienced people.lol. This is oro for the record.


	2. Chapter 2

**2hott4u: **heyyy….idk y I just did that…anyway I'm finally updating YAY!...what ever read and review..and for people who don't know YOU DO NOT NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW!i got 124 hits and only 3 reviewed. Just say I like your story and that's all….you make me feel like my story is crap when you don't review…I CAN TAKE FLAMES!ok im better(hotty:u better b oro) …stupid hotty(hotty:I READ THAT!!!)…..read and review

**I got turned into a what?**

"Is that Drew?" May looked up astonished. "What's he doing here?"

"He probably came because of the explosion…"Marina's eyes turned to ice as the Flygon made its decent. From on top of Flygon Drew could only see May gawking at him. He smirked at her shocked expression of seeing him. He saw her last contest and wanted to congratulate her but she disappeared, but when he saw the explosion from the air he knew only she could get into trouble like that. Flygon landed with a soft thump cried out as Drew got off and called it back to its pokeball.

"Well look who it is, little May." Drew smirked; he knew she hated his pet nicknames.

"Don't call me that, and what are you doing out here?" May's face heated up; she hated his pet nicknames.

"Well, I saw an explosion and knew it had to be one of _your_ attacks backfiring on you, and I wanted to make sure no one got hurt because of it." His smirk increased with the look of fury she gave him. '_I knew that would work_'

"NO! It was not an attack backfiring on me!" she glared at him '_I can't believe him!_' "Actually, it was…"

"It was my attack…" Marina cut in. She had been in the shadows of a tree with Umbreon perched on her shoulder its sapphire eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Drew thought he knew but the shadows were too thick. Marina stepped out into a small patch of light, and Drew narrowed his eyes. "I didn't think I'd see you around here…"Drew was now glaring at her. Umbreon growled and the hairs on Drew's neck stood on end. Marina gave it a sharp look and it quieted down but not without glaring at him.

"Drew, how do you know Marina?" May was confused…again.

"How could I not she goes out with my best friend" Drew's smirk returned, but quickly faded from the look he got.

"He is just a friend…besides you go out with my best friend, or at least flirt with her" Marina tilted her head towards May and gave a smirk of her own.

"I do not!" Drew's cheeks flushed.

"Sure, anyway are you guy's hungry?" Marina asked in her monotonous voice.

"Starving!" May exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Besides you might poison me." Drew turned around but then his stomach growled a few times. Marina smiled. "Ok, fine. Just a little bit." Drew said while glaring at his stomach.

"Hold on" Marina was reaching into her pack. She pulled out a pokeball and a Typhlosion came out and called to her happily. Umbreon jumped down from her shoulder and used iron tail on a few tree branches. They fell down and Marina built a wall of stones around them. "Typhlosion, use ember!" it growled and then a barrage of tiny flames shot out of its mouth. The wood burned easily, and Marina cooked a pot of ramen.

"That was delicious" May had had 5 bowls of it.

"How do you know what it tasted like when you ate it so fast?" Drew said in between slurps.

"The same way I do, you don't." Marina said before slurping the last of the ramen. "And now for dessert."

"We get dessert?" May looked at her skeptically.

"Yes, you do. This dessert is not just a dessert it will help strengthen your relationships with you pokemon." She reached into her _magical _pack and pulled out a small red bag. She opened it and in there 10 pokeblocks. They were red and white the way a pokeball was colored. She gave them each one, including herself. May and Drew just stared at the small block made of crushed berries. Drew flicked his green hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath and bit into the pokeblock. He opened his eyes, surprised that it was actually eatable. May plopped it into her mouth and chewed slowly, then faster and swallowed.

"That was great!" her eyes were wide and sparkling implying her thoughts of '_Will you teach me how to make them?_' Marina ignored the look, and recalled Umbreon to its pokeball. "Why'd you do that?" May had thought Umbreon was like Pikachu and never went into its pokeball.

"You'll find out why soon enough." She said without looking up from the pokeball. She got up and placed the bag by a tree trunk and sat down with her eyes closed. "May, Drew come here." She did not open her eyes. They obeyed and sat down on opposite sides of her. "Close your eyes, or you'll be forever scarred." May and Drew looked past her at each other, and May shrugged. They did as was suggested. Instantly May felt her body tingling. "Don't open your eyes no matter what, not until I say its fine." May was so tempted, but she didn't want to be scarred and refrained from looking. Drew felt the same way, and he too listened. Marina had opened her eyes without their knowing, and was silently watching as their bodies slowly transformed. She looked down at her own progress, her hands were now black paws and a tail with a yellow ring around it slowly grew from her tail bone. She looked at May. May's torso was two times longer along with her legs and she only had three fingers and a beak was slowly emerging. She turned her head to Drew whose neck was 5 times longer, with three fingers, shortened legs, and an ever enlarging tail. She was too caught up to notice a green clothed, purple haired figure take the remaining pokeblocks. It snickered and whipped around dropping two of the7 remaining pokeblocks. Still not noticing the green figure slink away, Marina sat patiently waiting for the transforming to finish.

**At the Mt. Silver Pokemon center**

"I wonder how May is." Max said looking down dejectedly.

"She's probably fine Max" Misty reassured him. They had been in the pokecenter since May had left.

"Pi pika" Pikachu said while patting Max on the back.

"Translation…"Max said neutrally.

"He said 'Misty's right and that if she's gone for too long, we'll go look for her.'" Ash smiled as Max perked up.

"I feel one hundred times better hearing…is that Harley?" Max questioned pressing his nose to the glass window.

"I think that is Max" Brock said.

"What's he doing up here….MAY!" Ash stood up quickly his eyes wide. "She could be in trouble!" They all began to look nervously at each other.

"My sister i-is in t-tro-trouble" Max said breaking down slightly. SLAP!

"SNAP OUT OF IT MAN…BOY!" Misty yelled at him. Max rubbed his cheek and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Crying won't help my sister. Besides we don't even know if she's in trouble." Max said trying to keep a straight face so as not to get slapped again. "Wait…where's he going?" Max began whipping his head around in all directions.

"There he is!" Misty said as a green figure handed a small red bag to two shady figures. Before the figures took it, he pulled his arm back and began to speak very fast. The figures looked at each other, and nodded their heads in solemn agreement. Harley smiled with that weird 'you better watch out' look, and took a small item from the bag. Ash squinted as hard as he could to see what it was and then, just a glimpse, he saw a red and white ball…or so he thought.

"Guys, they have a whole bag full of pokeballs, and Harley just took one!" Ash wasn't as much worried for May than for Max. He was going to spazz and then they'd lose track of him and it would just get worse if May did come back. Max sat there silently watching Harley walk away with that girly swing of his hips, and the disgusted shady figures. When Harley was gone Max jumped up and was freaking out.

"They have May's pokemon! We have to find May!" THUMP! Max's face was pummeled into the floor.

"We don't even know if their May's pokeballs!" Misty screamed as Max sat up tears streaming down his face. "Think rationally Max. What if they're not May's and we go out and find her fine, she'll just get pissed for us finding her." Misty said calming down. Ash came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She's right Max, besides I saw Drew at the contest. He'll watch over her, even though they're rivals." Ash said while still holding Misty.

"Ok, you're right. Come on, let's go have some fun!" Max said while jumping up from the ground. He ran outside with Pikachu and waved for them to come. The rest of the gang followed, but what they didn't know was that the shady figures were watching them very carefully.

"Those are the ones right boss?" shady figure #1 said into a small microphone.

"Yes, that's them. Send those pokeblocks over here ASAP, but watch those kids; they've been known to meddle." The microphone replied. The figures looked at each other and one pulled out a pokeball and a Golbat appeared after a flash of white. Figure #1 jumped on it, and threw a pokeball to the 2nd figure.

"Use this only in an emergency." With that said Golbat took off into the clouds. The second figure stared at the ball then summoned the pokemon inside. There was a white flash then a large gray dinosaur looking creature emerged.

"AERO!" it screeched at the figure. The figure took a step back from the immense, hunched creature. Its black eyes followed his every movement with a look of such pure hate that even the toughest pokemon would be intimidated. He shivered and called it back, and it screeched in hate as it receded into the red and white ball. He put it into his back pocket as he began to "stalk" the gang. While the figure followed the gang, Harley was deep in the forest now. He giggled with a malevolent smile plastered on his lips.

"Ready or not May, I'm coming for you" then he plopped the pokeblock in his mouth and closed his eyes while a tingling sensation engulfed his body. The whole time he giggled with malevolent tone, first quite then evil genius loud scaring all pokemon within a 30 ft. radius.

**With Marina**

Marina sat silently watching Drew and May now. She had finished her transformation all ready, and waited patiently for them to be done theirs. May was almost done; she had all the features except for the colors. Her red, orange, and white feathers were slowly beginning to show up. Drew was almost done as well. He was completely green and was currently growing the red eye protectors and the diamond shaped scales on the tip of his tail. May's plumage finally finished and the flames one her arms began to grow with intensity. She began to move her eyes around behind her eyelids, but she did not open them. Drew finished a minute later, and he to began to move his eyes behind their eyelids. Marina looked back and forth then she nodded her head to herself.

"You can open your eyes now." Marina said with her dark sapphire eyes glowing approvingly. May blinked her eyes a few times to get used to the light; Drew did the same. They looked around for a minute, but not at each other.

"Marina where are you?" May asked loudly so if Marina was far away she could hear.

"Right in front of you" Marina answered; she was an Umbreon. May saw Umbreon's mouth move to the words but she could not believe it. She rubbed her eyes and looked closely at the pokemon in front of her. It _was _Marina; how she knew? Her eyes said it all. May looked down at herself and a silent scream rose from her throat. She looked at Drew, who was looking at his fists clenching and unclenching. She stood up and ended up going a few feet in the air. '_My legs…they're so...powerful_' She tired jumping and hit her head on a tree branch as a result.

"OW!" she yelped as she landed on a twisted tree root. Drew snickered then broke out laughing, and Marina ended up doing the same. May blushed, embarrassed.

"Relax" Marina said after she calmed down from her laughing fit "that's what you have to do to learn your limits." She jumped up and landed on the branch that May just hit her head on. She did a flip and landed on a branch a few feet up. Then she jumped down. "You're going to learn your limits six times, and memorize each one of them." She said while looking into May's eyes.

"Why six?" Drew cut in.

"One for each of your pokemon unless you are carrying around less" Her eyes looked deep into his then she turned away.

"Wait... how can we change from what we are to a different one?" May looked at her seriously.

"Well first you get a picture of your pokemon in your head then you just transform." Marina closed her eyes and then she glowed bright silver and her form changed from a small four-legged pokemon to a large two-legged pokemon. It was her Charizard, but instead of the normal purple eyes it had dark sapphire ones.

"What color eyes do I have?" May asked randomly. Drew sweat dropped, but Marina looked at her seriously.

"Good question. Your eyes are your natural color, but in the real life your eyes would make you a very rare Blaziken." She was taller than May by about 3 ft., which was very unusual because they are supposed to be the same height. That meant her Charizard was mega powerful to be at such a height. It was at least 12 ft. tall while May was about 9' 6" meaning she pretty powerful herself. Drew had been sitting down quietly watching them. He stood up and flapped his wings softly at first then harder and harder until he was a few feet off the ground and used his pokepower of levitation. He floated over to them and smirked at May. Then Marina transformed into Sceptile, startling May and Drew. She hopped onto a branch.

"Follow me. Drew transform in Absol, and May transform into Delcatty." She began to move away from them.

"Wait…how did you know I had a Delcatty?"

"I know more then you think" Marina answered without turning around. May and Drew transformed and hopped up clumsily. Then Marina whipped around and changed into Umbreon and used shadow ball on a tree that was in the direction directly in between May and Drew.

"HOLY CRAP! What was that for?" Drew asked angrily.

"I thought I saw something" Marina answered while changing back to Sceptile. '_I know I saw something, but…what was it?_' She stood on the branch her eyes dark. May tapped her shoulder and Marina whipped her head up and smiled. May looked back at Drew scornfully. Drew huffed and looked away with contempt. Marina continued to stand there thinking about what she saw.

_**Flashback**_

"_Wait…how did you know I had a Delcatty?"_

"_I know more than you think" While May and Drew were transforming I see a flash of green...Cacturne green. They jump up and I turn around transforming into Umbreon and attack. Drew yells at me, but I don't listen. The smoke clears, but nothing is there. How could I miss; I never miss! I answer the question that Drew had asked and look away remembering the horrible experiences with THAT man. How his Espeon had...no don't think about that. Put that back where it came from. I feel May's hand on my shoulder and I smile but that thought…THAT thought it keeps coming back…I'll have to tell them eventually…_

_**End Flashback**_

Marina jerked her head up and jumped away. May and Drew looked away from their glares with each other in surprise.

"Come on guys see if you can keep up!" Marina called to them. "Its part of your training in becoming one with your pokemon!" They looked at each other. "The training is being able to change terrains with no trouble!" She was at least 100 yards ahead. They began to jump to catch up. First it was a stumbling jumps than steadier and steadier until they could do it at a moderate pace. Far behind where a tree burned with black flames from a shadow ball a green pokemon stood behind the tree. It was on the forest floor panting with fear.

"Grrr, how did she see me? And why does she seem so familiar?" The Cacturne growled and punched a tree out of anger for being seen. A Charizard roared in the distance. The green pokemon shivered and its face went pale. After what had happened years ago to the "Cacturne" had scarred it for life. '_Don't think about that…it's NOT HER!_' It banged its head against the tree. Its face was beginning to turn green again. It grinned and began to laugh with a malevolent aura pouring off him.

"You better keep one eye open, because your friend isn't just teaching you and Drew; she's teaching me (Harley) and all of Team Rocket. He began to laugh again, and in the sky a large green dragon flew with its master on top and a friend on top.

"So the matt…are you ready for this?" a man asked the master of the Raquaza. The man was about 5' 9" and wore a blue suit with white gloves that had large gems on the backs of the hands. His hair was a navy blue with light blue eyes. He wore a hat that had round front with spikes on the back and a feather looking right side of the back. His boots were fancy blue ones. (oro: in retrospect, he looks like sir Arron in the pokemon movie: Lucario and the mystery of mew OR in diamond and pearl I'm describing Riley)

"Of course Riley, just try not to get horny…" the Matt said with a smirk on his lips. Riley scoffed and looked down. A black flame caught his eye but he chose to ignore it. The Matt had brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. He had a black button up vest that had three buttons undone at the top. The left sleeve was a normal tee-shirt sleeve but the right was a tank top sleeve and he had a green bandanna around his right arm. He had an X shaped scar on his left cheek and wore a red head band. He wore traditional Levi jeans and had shoes that looked similar to Marina's, just in guys' size and fashion. He was a well built trainer who was very muscular, Riley was the same. The Matt was #1 in the world and Riley was #11 but they were both looking for the same person, the 12th. Harley looked up to see the Raquaza zoom across the sky, and at the same time so did Marina, May, Drew, the shady Rocket member, and the gang. '_What are they doing here?_' Marina asked herself as they stopped a few miles away to make camp.

**2hott4u: **heyy! So did you guys like it? I know one of you did cough…Ororo…cough if any of you want to make an appearance just tell me (oro) in a review or message. (hotty: I WANT TO!) I all ready said you could you're a stupid fangirl! Anyway please review…I REPEAT YOU DO NOT NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW!!!(hotty: they get the point) shut up…stupid girl. (hotty: you're a girl too) I know I'm just calling YOU a stupid girl. (hotty: scoff) what ever….REVIEW! (hotty: you don't have to if you don't want to) DON'T TELL THEM THAT!!! Next chapter lots of stuff happens…be prepared. I'm changing the rating to violent beware!


	3. Chapter 3

**2hott4u:** heyy….damn I guess there is no violence rating…at least that's solved!well this chapter may get confusing so beware…and If you don't want to review that's fine cause I know it gets on your nerves…and don't you DARE review agreeing with that statement(hotty:finally she comes to her senses)I will change our password(hotty:I said it was my brothers fault AND don't you DARE!)fine I wont but on with the story!

**What happens in the past stays in the past! Or does it?!**

Marina woke with a start with a start. She got up from the patch of needles she was laying in and looked around at the unfamiliar forest. The pines were huge and there dark brown bark had a calming effect on her. She looked around in the branches and found no pokemon(to her surprise)She turned when a noise broke the silence. Snow covered the ground except where she was laying. It sounded again she turned in its direction that's when a wave of pokemon flooded her view. They were all mountain pokemon but they paid no heed to her or the noise. She walked silently through the snow until an invisible force slammed into her. It was a dark menacing aura, but she knew it from somewhere. She shook herself and padded on looking at the way the trees seemed to reel back in distaste. The farther she went the more the trees slanted away from something. She finally got into a clearing and a huge wave of demonic aura hit her. Her eyes were but thin slits as she tried to remain standing. Her black shoulders were quivering with pain as something landed beside her. She closed her eyes and saw with aura rather than sight. The trees surrounding the clearing were bright blue but in the middle of the clearing stood a massive oak which glowed a hellish red. She finally got used to the demonic pressure and noticed the figure beside her; it glowed red as well. She leaped back and opened her eyes and saw a small Espeon sitting perfectly still. Its legs were twisted in painful ways and it was pouring out evil aura in waves. Marina stifled a scream as she looked at the pathetic creature. It looked up at her and smiled a malicious grin with pointed fang-like teeth. It rose on its crippled legs but padded over towards her with no problem. Marina shook her head as she looked at its face; it had blazing black eyes and its mouth was twisted into an eternal scream and the gem on its forehead was cracked and dried blood filled the cracks.

"Do you remember me?" its eyes glinted seeing the pain flare up in her eyes.

"How could I…not" she whispered trying not to cry.

"Of course I knew you wouldn't forget…I'm your dirty little secret…remember" it was standing over her shoulder and was whispering into her ear.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed into its face but it disappeared and stood behind her again.

"You can't touch me" it smiled enjoying the torture it was doling out. She shivered as memories flashed into her head. '_A small eevee laying on the ground being yelled at by its master, and another one walking away, the small eevee evolving into an Espeon, the Espeon attacking the eevee, the Espeon getting its legs broken one by one by a…a…a…'_ Marina screamed out in anguish. She crouched down and shivered with eyes as dull as the roughest sapphire. The Espeon drew closer.

"I'm your dirty little secret" it whispered into her ear. Marina awoke with a start. Her eyes were as wide as dishes. Something was vibrating next to her. She peered down squinting in the faint light at May who was shivering erratically. Marina's eyes softened at the sleeping Blaziken(May) and she nudged her closer to Absol(Drew) May was curled in a small ball and drew was spread out. May curled into his chest and he curled on impulse around her. Marina smiled and looked into the sky where the first pale rays of dawn were shining over the horizon. She shoved her dream to the back of her mind as she began foraging for berries and other food. A call came from the sky and she whipped her head up her eyes wide with fear. Then a Raquaza appeared into her view. She laughed out loud and fell down.

"Those (snicker) idiots" she pulled herself together and found a large oran berry bush.

**With the Matt & Riley**

"God how hard is she to find" the Matt grumbled to himself. Riley sighed; he really should have pointed out the black fire. He pulled his gloves off and tucked them in his pack along with his fancy boots and pulled out a pair of black shoes. He slipped them on in preparation of landing. They rounded the edge of the forest and to both of their surprises black flames smoldered at a tree. "Let's check it out" the Matt nudged Raquaza on the side and it took a dive straight for earth. Both passengers remained stoic through the entire decent. They slowed down and stopped about 20 feet above ground. They both jumped down and landed without making so much as a grunt. The flames licked their faces making them look away. "Go Empoleon! Use brine!" a large penguin like pokemon came out and a wave of water slammed down onto the burning tree. It went out quickly and only then did they dare turn around to examine the area. They walked around the clearing looking for things. The Matt stopped and stared at Riley. "You knew about this before I did didn't you?" he stared at him with no readable expression on his face.

"Yes…I did but I didn't want to offend The Matt by offering help. Besides you'd have made an excuse for it not to be a clue anyway." He looked away scornfully.

"I admit I like to keep my honor, but I can't deny someone props for doing good. By the way…IT WOULD'VE SAVED ME A HELL OF A LOT OF TIME!" Riley smirked at his friend's hot-headedness. He turned around and examined a tree trunk. Out of the corner of his eye a red and white object caught his attention. He stalked towards it with interest. There were two cubical pokeblocks that were red and white in color. He sniffed them and Marina's soft scent floated off them. He turned around and threw one towards The Matt. The Matt caught it and looked at Riley an amused sparkle glittered in his eyes. They both ate the pokeblocks smiling at the amazing taste. They began to glow and like Marina it only took a minute or two and they were done. The Matt was a very large Blaziken while Riley was a slim but well-built Lucario. They looked at each other and nodded. Now that they knew she was her own Pokemon it would be easier to find her. They leaped onto tree branches and practically flew from branch to branch. They went separate ways both away from Marina.

**With the gang**

They had just woken up and Max was beginning to worry. Where was May? He walked around in the early hours of the day hoping to find her. She never came. The rest followed behind trying to decide what to do next. They headed for breakfast their minds clouded with thoughts of their missing friend. The rocket member sat silently in a tree observing them. His pocket began to vibrate and he pulled out his communicator.

"We have copied the pokeblocks…the army is ready" the other side began to cackle. The rocket member smirked and slithered down the tree. A pokeball fell from his pocket and released a pokemon that screeched at him with a deafening call. He ducked as an orange beam shot above his head and returned it to its pokeball. He shivered as he stared down at the pokeball.

**With Harley**

He watched from inside a tree as Marina and the others busily began to gather needed materials. He returned to being tangible and went out of the tree; he was his Banette. He watched May and Drew glare at Marina and avoid each others gazes. He couldn't help but laugh even though he hated them both he had to admit they made a cute couple. Marina was very quiet compared to the other two. She walked around as if she weren't on this planet anymore. She glowed silver and turned into a Charizard and Harley flinched as a horrible memory resurfaced. _'an eevee being defeated by a wild one, a Charizard coming out of nowhere, a screech, snap…snap…snap…snap a bloody body was thrust on the ground, it was an…an…an'_ He shoved it back holding back his scream. He shivered and went back into the tree.

Everyone was busy with something during the morning and it all tied into one thing: Riley & The Matt were looking for Marina, The gang was starting to look for May, the rockets finished their recreation of Marina's pokeblocks, Harley was spying on Marina to get revenge on May and Drew, and May and Drew were learning to be one with their pokemon, and Marina was the one thing that had everyone doing something and she was the one going to stop it all as well.

**2hott4u:** short? I know but my friend wanted me to update so I did. Summers almost here and it sucks cause we get out on the 12th. Our school SUCKS ASS! But we do get a lot of dances, w/e. Do what you want cause I'll keep updating because I need to get this out or I'll go crazy.(hotty: I think you all ready have) like you haven't? (hotty: looks around nerveously So?) anyway do what you like and if you don't review I hope you at least enjoy my story!


	4. Chapter 4

**2hott4u: **ok…this chapter I swear is longer. Or at least I hope so…the story just comes to me so I can't guarantee anything for any chapter. Yea I've only had verbal requests to be in my story so far (my friends) so anyway just for the record if you are HARLEY'S FANS DO NOT READ! Ok enjoy the story and OMG please forgive me for not writing the disclaimers for chapters 2 & 3. thnx ENJOY!

Disclaimer: yea I own pokemon and that's why I can only imagine May and Drew together. SURE!

**The Reunion**

A black lithe shadow was skipping at a break-neck pace through the forest. Its eyes shined emerald green and were soon joined by a blue-eyed companion. Then a large swish of air buffeted the two shadows causing the blue-eyed one to lose balance. The other one grabbed it and hauled it back on the branch and dashed off into the green abyss. There was a crash and then both shadows were pinned down to the ground. Grunting and groaning they tried to push off their attacker.

"Come on you big load GET OFF!" May scolded the attacker.

"Yeah we'll die if you stay on for much longer" Drew said while pretending to gasp for air.

"Then learn to run faster! May you need to get a better grip on those branches, and Drew learn to keep up your evasion without slowing down; other than that you both did well" Marina pushed herself off them and brushed off dust from her sleek orange body. Drew and May blushed realizing how close they were to each other. Then May narrowed her eyes at Marina for what she did to them that morning.

"Ok. Both of you gather some food and water and ask your friends to help." Marina turned around and transformed into Umbreon and stalked back to their camp. May looked over to Drew who shook his head and they split up to find their new friends. They met them during their training. May who was currently Blaziken met with a Marill, a Sunkern, and a Sunflora; while Drew who was Absol met with a Gligar, a Manectric, and a Gliscor. They gathered them together and set out to find supplies. They weren't having much luck so they all split up, but they bumped into each other occasionally. May and Drew were both heading to the same place in opposite directions. A small crystal clear pond was settled behind thick brambles that they both ripped their way through to get to it. They looked up to find the other across the pond.

"What are you doing here?" they yelled at each other. "I'm getting water!" they yelled at the same time. "NO! I AM!" same time…again.

"Fine we'll fight for it and if I win you'll have to admit that you cuddled with me" Drew smirked at her "and I get the water." May ground her teeth and leaped at him.

"I told you Marina did that cause I was freezing!" she tackled him.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that!" he said flipping her over onto her back and stood over her. She blushed and pushed him off her into the water. Drew clawed at her and finally caught her leg dragging her in. They locked hands and did barrel rolls all the way to the bottom. Drew was on top and pinned her to the sandy bottom. Not knowing his own strength, he knocked the wind out of her. She gasped and began to struggle. Thinking it was fake he kept her pinned to the ground. She slowly stopped struggling and her eyes fluttered closed. Drew looked at May shocked and frantically tried to get her above the water, but their feet were caught in the water grasses because of the barrel rolls. He tugged at them desperately, but it did nothing. He looked down at her and opened his mouth; the water was salty. He looked around confused, because it was a fresh water pond. He tasted elsewhere and it was fresh but above May it was salty. He came to a realization that she had been crying. He pulled harder, but stopped and waited hoping that their friends would find them.

**At camp**

Marina walked around restlessly. Usually she heard them arguing but the forest was silent. She walked out of camp where their friends had gathered a large stock of food. She padded through brambles and thorns ignoring the pain and concentrating on finding May and Drew. Above a blue dog-like pokemon stood looking down at her with softened eyes. As she moved it followed her noiselessly through the canopy. She thrust her head through an unusually thick bramble patch. She got through and impatiently yanked the remaining brambles off of her sleek coat. After getting her fur comfortably groomed she looked at a small but beautiful pond. It was shrouded in mist hiding the stream off bubbles from May and Drew. She walked around it and continued her search. The blue pokemon stood on a branch and saw the bubbles but continued on following Marina. Although it only cared about Marina it couldn't help but worry about the bubbles; it had to lead her back. Marina found Drew's friend Gligar but it only said he went out for water. She got that from all of his friends and May's. She began to get frantic. What if they drowned? She charged through the undergrowth in search of May and Drew. The blue pokemon hurled a blue sphere of pure energy at Marina. She dodged but whipped up and snarled at the shadow bouncing away. She transformed into Sceptile and darted after it. She saw it look back occasionally but it never stopped. After awhile she felt herself slowing down.

"No. I can't give up…" she shook herself and ran faster. Then out of nowhere it disappeared and she found herself leaning precariously over the same beautiful pond she saw earlier. She regained her balance and finally noticed a few small air bubbles coming from the middle of the pond. She stared at it and then she remembered something.

"Going to get water" she whispered to herself. Her eyes widened and she jumped off the branch towards the water. She glowed silver and transformed into Typhlosion. Turning off her flames she dove into the water. As soon as she entered she saw them. May was unconscious and Drew had his arms wrapped around her and was nuzzling her cold neck to keep whatever warmth she had left; both of them were tangled in water grasses. She swam to them and turned her flames on and they burned so intensely that they created their own air pockets. She torched the grasses and picked them both up and rocketed to the surface. They broke surface and kept going; Marina steered them towards the bank. She landed holding both of them in her arms. Her flames burst and went out. She dropped them to the ground and collapsed in that very spot. She used her last bit of energy to transform into Umbreon and use iron tail on Drew's chest to get him breathing. He sputtered and coughed up a mouth-full of water. He sat up and gasped at the air. Beside him Marina lay breathing heavily and May lay motionless next to her.

"Drew…save May" Marina rasped as she tried to regain her strength. Saving them both was one thing but keeping her flames in water was only capable with an extreme fire type. Even though she did it, she never said it was easy. Drew stood up shakily and limped over to May. He pounded on her chest; no avail. He sat her up and did the Heimlich-Maneuver; no avail. Then he took a deep shuddering breath and pressed his mouth to hers. Her lips (even as Blaziken) were amazing. He tried not to kiss her and concentrate on reviving her. He pinched her nose and breathed into her, and then he pounded her chest. He repeated this several times until when he put his mouth on hers for the fifth time, her eyes fluttered open. He stopped and for a brief second they blushed deeply and then May jerked up bruising their lips and coughed up mouth-full's of water. She stopped and began gasping in great amounts of air. Drew sighed and flopped down. May regained a normal breathing pattern and looked down at Drew.

"Th-thanks D-drew" She whispered through chattering teeth.

"It never would have happened if I hadn't fought with you" he said looking away ashamedly.

"You still saved me though" she said with a rising voice. He looked up and they both blushed remembering what he did to save her. Drew then realized Marina was still there. He looked sheepishly at her and she looked back at him with an unwavering stare and then smirked evilly. '_Damn…blackmail…_' Drew scowled at her. '_SCORE! Blackmail!_' Marina turned her head away and began the shake off water. She stood up and jerked her head for them to follow.

"Turn into Espeon and I'll carry you back" Drew said not meeting her gaze.

"O-ok…"

"NO!" Marina intervened. Drew and May looked at her confused. "I-it will…" she looked around for an excuse; her eyes shot open with content in her ingenious. "DRAIN. It'll drain your energy" she looked away pleased with herself. Drew and May looked at each other and shrugged. She turned into Delcatty and climbed onto Drew's back, blushing madly; not because it's Drew but because Delcatty had a crush on Absol as well. In May's head she heard a screech of anger. Looking through her thoughts she found Espeon having a fit; it has a crush on Absol as well. It stared at her with wanting eyes and May couldn't help but transform into it. Delcatty hissed but returned to May's mind. May glowed and then became Espeon. She blushed but purred contentedly. Marina stopped in her tracks, horrified. She whipped around, her sapphire eyes blazing in fear for May.

"Change back…QUICK!" Marina then began to glow, but then she stopped and then started again. "Now, before it's too late!" after that she screamed out and began to glow, growing from big to small. Eventually small won and instead of Marina's cold sapphire eyes there only stood cold-blooded rage. May jumped off Drew and stared scared at the furious Umbreon only 10 feet ahead of her. From its throat came a growl, no, a hellish scream. It opened its mouth and it continued this scream as black energy collected around it. Its pupils were virtually invisible because of how condense they had dilated. The yellow rings glowed gold from the energy it emanated. Drew looked at Marina shocked then back at May.

"Change May, please change…" he pleaded in hope that she could change before Marina, no, this demon attacked. May began to change but Umbreon disappeared in an explosion of dust. She lost focus and stopped changing. Drew jumped in front of her but Umbreon was nowhere to be seen. They looked around nervously and seconds later the scream was heard from above. Drew looked up and was met with an iron tail to the face. His face was slammed into the ground and a cut appeared on the bridge of his nose. Umbreon glared at him but returned its gaze to May. May thinking quickly transformed before it attacked again. It was inches away from slamming her ten feet under. She turned into Blaziken and out of rage for what it did to Drew used a sky uppercut to stop iron tail and then used blaze kick and sent her flying into a tree knocking it over out of sheer force. Marina's eyes returned as she got up, and she watched as May rushed to Drew's side. She walked over and was met by May's fiery gaze, but May stopped glaring seeing Marina's sad sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry May but he…he…he's…going to be just fine!" Marina seemed like her old self, but the picture of that 'thing's' eyes still shined in her head. "Get up you lazy piece of shit." Marina poked his side. He grumbled and stood up begrudgingly. They walked back to camp in complete silence. Drew was leaning on May while Marina walked ahead of them with a limping jaunt. Her head was down and occasionally little water spots were streaming out from behind her. Once back, it was a really slow day. Almost no one spoke to one another. Random friends popped up to see how they were feeling, and for the first time May and Drew caught glimpses of Marina's 'friends'. May saw a huge Tyranitar talking to her, but Drew saw her talking to a muscular Skarmory. They continued stocking up on food and such, but to their unknowing three pokemon watched them and about 100 humans as well. They were almost done, and all of them were really touchy with each other.

"Drew, can you give me a little help here?" Marina called out while trying to hold a truck load of berries brought by Tyranitar.

"Why should I? And what's gonna happen if I don't, huh? You gonna slash me again with EMO iron tail, huh?" His lips were drawn in a snarl as he looked at her. She flinched at his accusation. May smacked Drew on the head and he went angrily to Marina's aid. But to someone watching from the treetops it looked like he was attacking. Two of the three pokemon shot out of their leafy hideouts. First a huge Blaziken came out and tried to attack Drew, but Marina was faster and dropped all of the berries and still had time to slam fist-to-fist with it. Well, it was really fist-to-tail since she was Umbreon. Anyway, they were flung back from the collision. Marina hissed and disappeared, but the Blaziken was unfazed until Marina reappeared seconds later as Charizard. She charged into it and pinned it to a tree. It struggled under her immense strength but to no avail. Drew and May were dumbstruck, but recovered and tacked its legs down to the tree. Marina's face was screwed up with concentration as she tried to keep the upper hand. She moved her mouth to its ear and began whispering almost unintelligibly.

"What are you doing here?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Anything I want to." It said with a smirk on its…beak. She scoffed and continued to wrestle him into staying still.

"Is anyone else here?" she said while snarling.

"Well…" the Blaziken didn't finish because the second pokemon appeared. It was the blue pokemon from earlier. She looked over her shoulder and stopped everything. The Blaziken ripped free from Drew's and May's grips and glared at them. Marina stared at the Lucario in front of her. Flashes of the blue pokemon raced through her mind and she felt a great mass of stupidity fall over her for not recognizing what it was. They continued to stare each other down. Then Marina glowed silver and shrunk from the great bulk of Charizard into a…Lucario! She continued to stare for a moment longer and then a grin spread across her face. She jumped forward on four paws and then jumped on the other one. They pulled each other into a hug as the 'new' Lucario swung Marina around. She laughed and then the stopped giving each other sweet tender hugs. The Blaziken's face was screwed up in a fit of laughter. It let out a few snickers before leaning over in an all out laughing fest. The two Lucario glared at it and Marina gave an extra mean one at that.

"What's so…funny" she managed to say while struggling to stay under control.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" The other Lucario said through clenched jaws.

"Nothing, except that Marina was actually happy and snicker girly about her hello." said Blaziken during a break from laughing. Both the Lucario growled and disappeared. The Blaziken looked around nervously and then they reappeared and slammed him into a tree. May and Drew reclaimed their spots of holding the Blaziken to the tree. Marina was standing on the 'new' Lucario's shoulders and had one of the spikes on her wrist pressed onto the Blaziken's throat.

"Still think its funny?" Marina asked the Blaziken. The other Lucario was looking up at the Blaziken's reaction but it was on the bottom so it wasn't the only view, if you know what I mean, and since it was a guy of course he couldn't help himself since there's NO CLOTHES! Anyway May noticed and blushed from rage at the guy for being such a perv. She punched him and since he's on the bottom he stepped away taking Marina with him. Marina smacked him with her tail and they regained there place even though May and Drew had let go. They all sweat-dropped as Marina put her spike back up to the Blaziken's throat, and the bottom Lucario stared at its feet ashamedly. The Blaziken poked her forehead and they toppled over. She glared up at him with a playful smirk. They all laughed while May and Drew sat in the background confused.

"Hey May, Drew, these are my two best friends. This (the Blaziken) is The Matt, and this (the Lucario) is Riley. The Matt is no. one in the world while Riley is no. eleven. And it appears as if they're here to help you train as well." She smiled as she looked back at them. They continued to babble about random things as Harley shivered from fear. '_That Charizard, it seems so…familiar._' Harley shook the thought away and returned to practicing changing forms and giving information to Team Rocket. The shady Rocket member was preparing to attack the gang, the gang was busy preparing to look for May, and Team Rocket was preparing to take out the top twelve since they were their only real threat.

**2hott4u: **is it longer? I hope so, cause I don't want someone cough…Ororo…cough complaining. So anyway I hope you enjoyed it and for the record guess what the last adjustment I made was? Hm? No one knows well for the record it was the…DISCLAIMER! Anyway hope you enjoyed (hotty: you all ready said that) shut up….


	5. Chapter 5

**2hott4u: **Yo! I'm sorry I haven't updated. Its all my phone lines fault, you see I have dial-up so when my phones are out so is the internet which means I couldn't update.(hotty: thts right blame the phones) Also I didn't feel like typing it and then let it sit there for days.(hotty: theres the real reason)… NO IT IS NOT! Ignore her.(hotty: I can do whatever I want since my b-days on Friday! HEY!)yea yea suck it up. Anyway enjoy the chapter, sorry not a lot of May and Drew in this one.(hotty: its more about the gang and Harley) you're helpful for once.OMG! ENJOY, or so help me I'll banish you to hell.(hotty: she thinks shes an exorcist since she told her friends ghost to "go to hell and stay there this time" and it went away)

Disclaimer: Why would I write a disclaimer for a show that I owned?

**Where's May, and what the heck is that?!**

Max sat in the Pokemon center with his head down, and the rest of them were trying to think of excuses as to why she's not back. So far they had: she got lost and was wandering around, she met a new friend and was training with them, she fell off a cliff…wait that's not reassuring, but who are we kidding, its May. They walked outside into the fresh afternoon air. A second later Max came out and a strange scream could be heard from the forest. It was like…like an enraged demon (Marina's Umbreon pissed at May's Espeon). They began running toward it but a shadow appeared above them. Ash looked up when the others looked forward at the landing shadow.

"Where'd it go?" they all sweat-dropped and Misty smacked his head making him look forward. He grinned sheepishly and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder sparkling with electricity. The shadowy figure pulled out a pokeball and a Golbat appeared. Pikachu growled and charged forward towards the Golbat and knocked it out with one thunderbolt. It fell to the ground sizzling. The figure growled and returned his smoldering Golbat. Then he pulled out another pokeball and looked nervously down at it. Pikachu began charging electricity and he decided to use it. The large dinosaur like creature screeched and Pikachu turned white in fear at the huge monster in front of it.

"Aero!" it screeched in pleasure at the thought of battling this weakling.

"What is that thing?" Max asked cautiously.

"You can answer that one Ash" Misty snickered at Ashes surprise to the Rocket member's Pokemon.

"That's an Aerodactyl Max and it's an ancient Pokemon" Ash said while giving Misty a glare.

"Not to mention that Ash got an up-close experience with one and it's also the reason why Ash's Charmeleon evolved into Charizard. It's actually a pretty funny story, you see…" Ash dragged Brock down by his ear and gave him a "shut up" glare.

"Enough with the small talk, let's battle." The Rocket member said hastily. His Aerodactyl screeched in agreement.

"Fine but prepare to lose." Ash said confidently. Pikachu nodded and began sparkling with energy. Aerodactyl advanced without hesitation and ignored all orders given to it. Pikachu backed up to keep some distance, but it wasn't enough. It charged a hyper beam in seconds and nailed Pikachu causing it to faint on contact. Ash growled and sent out Aipom. The Aerodactyl used wing attack and it fainted as well. Misty sighed at Ash and sent out Gyarados. Aerodactyl remained unfazed to Gyarados's intimidate.

"Gyarados, use hydro pump!" Misty commanded. Aerodactyl used hyper beam that pummeled the hydro pump back into Gyarados. Gyarados fell over and fainted. The Rocket member laughed at his Pokemon's power.

"Still think you can win?" he said between his maniacal laughter. Ash growled and began to run away so they could regroup. "Good, now they'll let us continue our research on the top twelve." He smirked and returned his Aerodactyl and walked away to wait for "the" call.

**Harley**

Harley jerked up and found himself in a patch of soft nettles. He stood up and looked around cautiously. The ground was covered in soft snow. He began walking until he reached a clearing with a massive oak in the center. It seemed to emanate an evil that was indescribable, not to mention that all the surrounding trees were bending away from it. He walked up to the tree and using his spiked arm slashed at it. The trees sap was a bright red like…like blood. He stepped back and snow landed on his head. He looked up and saw a sleek purple outline on one of its branches. Then he saw it to his left, then his right, and then it disappeared. He looked around until he felt something staring through him. He turned around to see a small Espeon. It glared at him with undisguised hatred. Its legs were bent in awful ways and the gem on its head was caked in dried blood; it was so…familiar.

"Who are you?" it hissed through a mouth that was twisted into a scream position.

"I'm Harley and where are we?" he asked while glaring back at it. Its eyes opened in surprise to his answer and it began to approach him.

"Why do you not smell like a Pokemon?" it asked critically.

"I ate a strange pokeblock but I am actually human." He answered.

"Did you ever have an Espeon that died?" it asked its eyes hidden from him.

"Why do you…"

"Just tell me!" it interrupted.

"Yes, I did." He answered his purple eyes blazed in anger to this questioning. He heard a soft gasp.

"Ma-master?" it looked up; its eyes were soft and loving.

"Espeon is…is that you?" he looked at it with wide eyes. It gave a hoarse mew and jumped onto his shoulders and began purring. They sat silently enjoying each others company.

"Guess who I saw again the other day?" it asked with a malicious grin.

"Who?" he asked and copied his pokemon's grin.

"The girl, and you know what else; she was a pokemon too." It began laughing. "You know what this means, don't you? It means we, I mean you, can get your revenge." It looked up at him with happy eyes.

"But how, I don't her name, where she is, or how to defeat her."

"All in good time; I'll tell you this though; she is one of the best…"

"Best what? Espeon? ESPEON?!" his vision slowly faded and he jerked himself awake. He glared at the ground and looked around the tree to see the camp. The Umbreon sat silently watching the camp and then it looked his way. He darted behind a bush and continued to watch under better cover. But to his bad luck the communicator he was given went off. He cursed under his breath and turned into Banette to escape into a tree. The Umbreon stalked over to the bush and sniffed about. He heard it growl and walk back to where it was sitting seconds before.

"What is it? You almost blew my cover." He hissed at the man on the other end.

"It's your next assignment; we want you to find their weaknesses. You have already determined that there is some affection between some of them; this may prove useful in our plans. You have two weeks before we attack, get as much information as possible to aid our plan."

"Someone likes to talk a lot."

"What was that maggot?"

"I'm not part of your organization, got it? I just hate these kids and I can stop giving you help at any time, so I suggest you be nice. Oh and I don't need your help to get rid of them, I'm just being nice. Get it? Got it. Good."

"Fine, just find their weaknesses and report them. Over and out."

"…I hate them." Harley sighed and continued to watch the camp. "This is so pointless they're just sleeping yawn and now I'm sleepy…" he slithered down to the bottom of the trunk of the tree and slept in the warm sap. In his sleep he revisited his Espeon and learned more and more about his enemies.

**With Marina**

Marina walked around the sleeping mounds of her friends and apprentices. She walked by The Matt and tripped over his foot which was hidden by leaves. She landed face flat in mud that was obviously put there for that very purpose. She got up fuming and could see a small smile on his face. She wiped the mud from her face and smashed it in his. He jerked up and gave her a playful groan of anguish.

"Get over it fat ass." She smirked at him.

"You call this fat. No way, its more like sexy." He got up and began rubbing his butt in slow seductive circles.

"Ew." She curled her lip up in disgust.

"You wouldn't say that if it was Riley's."

"Of course I wouldn't; his butt _is_ sexy." She turned away shaking her head. He kicked her butt and she fell in the mud again. She turned around pissed.

"I'm screwed aren't I?"

"What was the hint?" He got up and bounded into the treetops and smacked his butt tauntingly. "I don't have time for this. Wake up Riley and Drew and get training."

"Bossy." She flipped him off and went to May's side.

May awoke to an annoying poking to her side.

"Get up."

"No, I wanna sleep in."

"Get up!"

"NO!" Marina as Lucario dragged her out of the leaves that she was sleeping on. "Let me go!"

"Fine, I guess Drew'll know about your little crush on him." May jolted up and picked Marina off the ground and held her to her face.

"Don't you dare!"

"Dare…that's a great idea. May, I dare you to kiss every guy in the forest or I'll tell Drew about your crush on him." May's face turned pale but she nodded her in agreement. "Starting with The Matt and Riley, and I will be with you the entire time to make sure you complete the dare."

"I loathe you."

"Such a complex word, I'm so proud." She pulled out of May's grip and flicked her tail to signal May to follow. May followed with her head down. She got to where The Matt and Riley were and to her misfortune Drew was there too. She walked up to The Matt and looked up at her. She swallowed hard and bent down and gave him a small peck to the lips. Drew looked at her shocked and was inwardly envious. The Matt looked back to Marina who walked over and began whispering vigorously into his ear. The small smile on his face began to grow larger and he looked evilly towards Drew. Riley who had just gotten kissed by May was eavesdropping and when Marina walked by him to follow May he smacked her on the butt and mouthed 'you're horrible'. She smiled and mouthed back 'I know'. The rest of the afternoon was spent looking for guys for May to kiss. The occasional guy would kiss her back and one guy pinned her to the ground and made-out with her and Marina had to pry him off.

"Ok. That's every guy."

"Not quite. There's still one more."

"Who?"

"Drew." May stared at her like she was crazy.

"He'll torture me for months if I do that."

"Don't worry I'll tell him it was a dare made by me."

"Fine, I'll do it." What May didn't know was that after she left Drew got the same dare but knew nothing about May's. She walked over to the camp and found him sitting in the center with his eyes closed. She took a deep breath and walked forward. She was in front of him and he didn't seem to notice her presence. She bent to kiss him when The Matt called out to him. She gasped and scooted around to his butt so that she was out of his peripheral vision. His emerald eyes blinked open and he grumbled back a reply. She waited till his eyes closed again and then she stalked back to his face. She held her breath and inched her face closer. Her heart was racing and then she felt her lips brush across his. His eyes shot open and he practically jumped ten feet in the air. When he landed May had already darted back to the bushes from whence she came. He heard The Matt cracking up in the bushes next to him.

"What's so funny?" He growled to his 'new' mentor.

"I always thought you were the ladies man and yet snicker you practically jumped out of your skin when one kissed you." He was slowly calming down. "And know your final part of the dare; kiss May." Drew's mouth fell open.

"Couldn't you just count what just happened instead?"

"No."

"Damn, I hate you." Drew began walking towards where May disappeared. He went through and found May sulking on the other side of the clearing and Marina snickering next to her. Marina was comforting her but May was not taking shit from her. Then an idea sparked in his head. He changed into Flygon and climbed into the tree above him and took off into the sky. He saw Marina stare straight at him and she smiled. Wait…smiled? Drew fell a few feet and then regained himself and saw a smirk which made him calm down. He flew down to the tree above May and turned upside down. His tail held onto a branch above her head and his face in front of her's. He slowly advanced and kissed her. Her eyes shot open and she stared into his emerald ones. She felt his lips smirk on her own. She liked the sound of that. Then he relinquished and flew away with a smirk on his lips that said 'You know you enjoyed it'. She frowned and Marina explained that he got the same dare. The day went on as usual. Marina and Riley flirted, The Matt annoyed the hell out of Marina, Drew tortured May, and May tortured Drew.

**The gang**

Ash was busy trying to plan a strategy to beat the Rocket member. Misty was tending to her Gyarados with Brock, and Max was having a mental breakdown. Max stood up and began pacing around.

"We have to go help May."

"We know Max but that Rocket member's too powerful."

"No he's not. I'm going to go challenge him."

"You know what; I completely forgot that you're a trainer now." Ash looked at him sheepishly. "All right let's see what you can do Max." They walked back to where they saw him last time and sure enough he appeared.

"Back for more already?"

"Let's get this over with." Max pulled out a pokeball and threw it up in the air. A Gallade appeared and bowed to its opponent. The Rocket member scoffed and sent out his Golbat.

"Use teleport then slash." Gallade disappeared.

"Quick, air cutter" Wind swirled around the battle field and when Gallade reappeared it was knocked down.

"Now, use poison fang!" Golbat swooped down with glowing purple fangs.

"Use slash to block, then use psychic!" Gallade blacked the poison fang and used psychic and knocked out Golbat.

"Wow, that Gallade's really powerful." Ash stared at it in awe.

"Return Golbat. Go Aerodactyl!" Aerodactyl emerged and immediately used hyper beam. Gallade barely dodged it. Aerodactyl charged down at it and knocked it out with ancient power. Then he sent out Vigoroth which was knocked out easily as well. He sent out his Sableye, Breloom, Swalot, and Manectric but they all were taken out.

"Time to finish you all off, once and for all."

"But I don't have any pokemon left."

"Exactly, that's how I'm going to take you out." Aerodactyl flew forward and grabbed Max and held him up to his mouth. Max was flailing about to no avail. Deep in the forest Riley heard the desperate screams and alerted the others. They all headed towards it and found Max in the clutches of an evil Aerodactyl. May practically roared in rage and flew out of the bushes. Marina shook her head and turned into Charizard, Riley turned into a Tyranitar, The Matt turned into his Rayquaza, and Drew turned into Flygon. They all burst out and as soon as the Rocket saw them he screamed bloody murder. May was the first one on the Aerodactyl and began trying to rip it to shreds. The gang watched in awe as amazingly strong pokemon came out of nowhere. The Rayquaza bit into its shoulder and the Charizard slashed at its face. The Tyranitar bit into its leg and the Flygon was making long scores at its back. The Aerodactyl screamed out in pain. It let go of Max and all the pokemon backed off except the Charizard. It pulled Max up and whipped around at the Aerodactyl. The other pokemon nodded in agreement about something and then the Charizard flew forward. It disappeared inches before hitting the pokemon. It reappeared seconds later above it. Using slash it started from the top of its head and went down to the base of its tail. It didn't look like it did much damage but a second later blood burst everywhere and the body was torn in two. Blood covered the Charizard's claw, but its face was devoid of emotion. The gang stared shocked at the maimed body in front of them, but the pokemon that had saved them disappeared when they returned their gazes to where they used to be. The Rocket member was nowhere to be seen until they saw a second body lying near the edge of the woods. It was hard to tell but they were all pretty sure it had been decapitated. Max shuddered and then he saw an image of the Blaziken in his head. He came to a realization that it was May's, but its eye color was different. It had May's eye color, but he knew it was May's. He just knew it. They all bowed their heads to honor the dead even if they did try to kill them. They walked back to the pokemon center, scarred for life. Marina and friends had gone back to their camp and relaxed but were all a still a little touchy about what had just happened. Harley had watched the whole thing and was feeling even more uncertain about getting his revenge, but an invisible force came and soothed him into sleep for more training.

**2hott4u: **yea I told you there wasn't a lot of May and Drew but I didn't say that what there was wasn't fluffy. Hope you enjoyed it!(hotty: shut up!) no (hotty: then you're uninvited to my party) then you won't get your present (hotty: nevermind! gimme! GIMME!) next chapter….I don't really know yet sry!


	6. Chapter 6

**2hott4u:** hey hey hey its…just me (hotty: us) no, just me. Your birthday's come and gone I'm in command now. (hotty: NOOO!whimpers not again) …wtf I wasn't that bad. I mean come on I let you cheat off my tests I mean…ummm I…I…o screw it yeah I let you cheat on tests (hotty: and vice-versa.) yes vice-versa. NO TEACHERS ALLOWED. (hotty: unless your hot or a coolio teacher.)

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon I'd be famous and I wouldn't type what I think should happen to you people.

**Mentors suck ass!**

"I did most of the damage!"

"Yeah right I decapitated the trainer!" That was this morning's argument, between The Matt and Marina. May sighed and dozed off. Riley came up next to her and smirked.

"I know a way to make them shut up."

"O really, well what's the plan?"

"Just play along." Riley then pushed May up against the tree and began seducing her. The arguing fell silent and a strange sound was heard instead. Then Riley was pried off May and Marina was in her face. She gave a sheepish smile and shrunk away from Marina.

"It was his idea." Marina looked back at him and he shook his head not in agreement. May glowered at him and rose to Blaziken's full height. "Don't mess with me Riley…" He gave Marina a pitiful look. May's eye twitched and she and Marina began beating on each other.

"Ah the bond between mentor and apprentice is so touching." The Matt smirked at the sight before him. Riley stood behind Marina with a neutral expression while May was trying to get past Marina to attack him. Marina had the upper hand but May was working her way through Marina's defenses.

"O cat fight, meeoow." The Matt couldn't help but laugh. Drew had been sleeping and those were his first words.

"Drew get your lazy ass up, so we can get to training." Drew huffed and flopped back down. "Drew…" Drew glared at him. "DAMN YOU!" The Matt changed into Heracross and scooped Drew up into the air. He transformed into Masqurain and fluttered off. Flutter heh heh a guy _fluttering_ away ha ha. Anyway, The Matt began taunting him. Drew, whose vein was popping, dived back towards him. The Matt smirked as a new idea popped into his head. He ran away from Drew which irked Drew more and made him dive faster. The Matt ran straight threw Marina and May which made Drew dive bomb into them both. May was on the ground with her eyes unfocused. Marina was kicking Drew and chucked him into The Matt. "How dare you tackle me! For this you shall be punished! From now on you must walk on your hands unless I instruct you otherwise." Drew gaped at him.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"It builds character." Drew grumbled and transformed back into Absol and stood on his hands. May was walking uncoordinatedly towards them both and ran into Drew's butt. And when they landed you can imagine what they saw if Drew was upside down. May bounced up her vision clearing. One things for sure she saw a clear vision of shudder. Drew lay there stunned at what he saw. I mean yeah he knew what was there but he never wanted to see it at this age. He shook himself off and resumed his position of standing on his hands. The Matt snickered and walked away.

"Wait, what about the training?"

"Train yourself I have better things to do." Drew glared at him but walked over to Riley.

"Will you help me train?" He hated to ask guys for things. Riley cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. They walked away into a thick bramble patch. The needles pricked at his face but he took the pain like a man. Riley stopped and turned around quickly causing Drew to lose balance. Drew landed on his face and got up on his hands again. Wait, The Matt isn't looking maybe I can…Riley kicked him for standing on his legs

"Let's see some moves." Riley got into a battle stance. Drew sighed and he ran awkwardly forward on his hands. Using his tail swiped at Riley's head. Riley ducked easily. Drew got more determined and swiped Riley's feet with the scythe on the side of his face then swiped at Riley's head with his tail. Riley jumped and did a back flip avoiding both attacks.

"Come on, this is unfair!" Drew was heaving, walking on his hands while fighting was very difficult. Riley thought about it but nodded.

"How about I hold him, and you beat the crap out of him." May grumbled as she walked by. May had a large lump on her head from Marina. Marina poked it after that comment. May squealed and scooted away. Marina smirked and followed her.

"How about I close my eyes."

"How about you walk on your hands." Drew grumbled.

"Fine, I shall walk on my hands while closing my eyes."

"The Matt is crazy! Walking on my hands won't teach me anything. I'd like to see him do it!"

"Very well." The Matt came out of the bushes on his hands and disappeared in a flash. Drew jumped up hoping to avoid all attacks. He was on his legs now. The Matt pushed off the ground and using just one arm strangled Drew and plowed him into the ground. Drew groaned and The Matt walked away his head held high.

"You really shouldn't underestimate Matt."

"What was that?"

"The Matt, you shouldn't underestimate _The_ Matt."

"Leave Riley alone!"

"He doesn't need you to defend him." Marina stepped out of the bushes and leered at The Matt.

"Why don't you stop defending him from me defending him _Matt_?" The Matt pointed a finger at her in anger but walked away.

"Why doesn't he snap at her?"

"She was…"

"IS!" The Matt interrupted Riley but he continued.

"…his apprentice and he can't bring himself into smashing her face into the ground, not that he could anyway, but he does get her back. Not to mention she has very powerful sources."

"Like what?"

"She is a secret agent for two organizations."

"What two?"

"Team Rocket and Team Aqua."

"WHAT??!!"

"Shush, I'm not supposed to tell people that but seeing that you're her friend I felt you should know." Drew's face went pale. "What's wrong Drew?" He pointed a finger past Riley's head. Riley looked around cautiously and came face to face with a pissed Marina. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, but she ignored it. Turning into Charizard from Lucario she punched him in the head and only when he was lying on the ground with a large bump on his head did she return the kiss. Drew slowly slithered away behind a tree. Unbeknownst to him The Matt was there as well.

"Why do you like May?" Drew leaped up in surprise. "Want some?" The Matt offered him a small coconut with a sweet smelling, light yellow liquid in it. "And if you think its piss its not!"

"Just one question."

"What?"

"Where'd you get the coconut."

"I went to the jungle over that way." Points in random direction.

"But…the town is just as far away as the jungle. Why didn't you go to town and buy me a drink?"

"I didn't know what you liked."

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"You were sleeping."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't know if you bitched when you woke up and if you bitch you'll wake Marina and O good lord you don't want to know what happens then. And you know you asked me more than one question."

"It doesn't really matter right now."

"You didn't even taste it yet and you're already bitching about it. That's exactly why I didn't want to wake you up because you bitch too much."

"Well you cuss too much!"

"All I'm saying is female dog and would you just take the drink!"

"Fine…mm this is pretty good. But I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You…are…an…asshole! And, I want to go train with Marina because she won't be so hard on me."

"O really? Let's go find out!" So The Matt and Drew went out to search for Marina and May throughout the whole woods.

"I can't find them." Then Riley appeared out from behind a tree.

"They're right over there."

"Again Riley, you would have saved me a hell of a lot of time by telling me this EARLIER!" Drew and The Matt crept over to the bushes bordering the clearing that May and Marina were training in. They were both sitting in the middle, talking. Marina noticed The Matt's arm through a bare patch in the bushes. She smirked as an evil thought popped into her mind.

"So May, have you hit _**puberty**_yet?" Drew and The Matt darted away immediately. Marina smirked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"It was an act, cause The Matt and Drew were watching us."

"Those PERVERTS!" May and Marina soon forgot about it and went back to May's troubled love life.

"You really want to train with girls who talk about THAT?!"

"Not anymore!" They both laughed and drank they're pee colored drink.

**5 hours later**

"So May what do you want for dinner?"

"Do we have any other choice other than berries?"

"Why yes, we could have a Rattata or a Pidgey. Which would you like?"

"Neither, I don't eat pokemon."

"What kind of meat do you think you're eating when eating beef ramen?"

"Synthetic?"

"No! Let's ask Riley."

"Rattata."

"And there you have it, tonight's dinner will be Rattata." May shuddered away, while Marina stalked after a very fat Rattata. After awhile they heard her scream: "DAMN YOU CHU-CHU! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY RATTATA!" A few painful seconds later Marina returned with the fat Rattata and a huge bruise on her face.

"Who the hell is Chu-Chu?"

"Marina's demented shiny Persian." And from the bushes behind them two ruby eyes appeared. "O shit Drew, FLY AWAY!" Drew turned into Flygon and flew into the air. Beneath him he saw a black Persian jump out and slash at The Matt. The Matt used his foot to push it away to avoid its claws. "MARINA! GET OVER HERE AND GET YOUR GOD FORSAKEN PERSIAN OFF ME!"

"SORRY I'M BUSY GRILLING ME A RATTATA!" The Persian stopped and smiled and then The Matt smiled and then they high-fived.

"So Chu-Chu how are you?"

"Fine, but who's that guy?"

"O that's just Drew."

"Well in that case…" Chu-Chu used hyper beam and nailed Drew in mid-air causing him to spiral down into the emerald canopy.

"So, you wanna stay for dinner?"

"Can't IT will find me."

"Ah, it…What is it?" But before Chu-Chu could answer a shadow like figure appeared behind it, and in the blink of an eye it teleported it and Chu-Chu away. Marina finished cooking the Rattata.

"May cover your ears."

"Why?"

"Just do it." May did as she was told and she and Riley sat waiting until: "MATT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"GIVE ME A LEG!"

"YOU GOT IT!" And so Marina chucked a Rattata leg in the direction of The Matt's voice.

"THANKS!"

"So May what would you like?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Okay, Riley what would you like?"

"I'll take the head." May almost puked.

"Does it still have its brain?"

"Of course." May's face went green. "What you've never had ramen noodles before?"

"O god, I can't take this anymore." She ran out into the woods sickened. But unbeknownst to May Rocket members were slowly seeping there way into the forest and she was walking into the very direction where one was located. It was currently a Scyther. She had her head down and was shivering and ran into it. "O sorry." It hissed and she knew it was a Rocket Member. She walked away but it was advancing on her. She screamed and Drew ran to her aid. It leaped forward scythes gleaming and Drew prepared for the attack but The Matt jumped out from nowhere. It scythes seemed to do no damage but a second later blood splattered and got all over May and Drew. When their visions cleared they saw two scythes pierced through The Matt's chest.

**2hott4u:** I know it was crazy but I got a lot of it from Ororo (hotty: really?) yes and for those of you who don't know I am Ororo.42's editor (hotty: read his stories) (Ororo.42: since when do you support me?) (hotty: since I was paid) (Ororo.42: w/e read and review) O and if you're wondering how I got the idea for the top 12 it's because my friends and I are the top 12. I am Marina but it's not my real name I just really like that name and Ororo is #1 but The Matt is not his name just another name he made up, and he was my mentor in pokemon. Riley is from the game and so are some of the others I'll use but some are real people. Hope you enjoyed it! (hotty&Ororo: We still have openings for the top 12)


	7. Chapter 7

**2hott4u: **sorry not updating so late. YAY! I'm finally getting requests from other authors to be in my story. Good news I'm extending the top 12 to the top 15(hotty: that's as high as we go) I'm sorry Ororo but we have 2 requests so it's easier on you (hotty: he's writing a story only about the top 12 I mean top 15) I hope you enjoy it. Although there's not going to be anything big, or at least I don't think so. As I told you earlier it comes to me I don't plan it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah I own pokemon and that's why I only live in a 3 story house, Uh-huh its _all _mine.

**Idiot!**

Even as the sun rose the forest only seemed to darken. An ominous mist rose from the damp forest floor. Everything was painfully silent even the town seemed to be in a gloom. May and Drew sat side by side blood drops dripping off their sleek coats. Their paws were caked in blood and their eyes seemed to be hollow vortexes compared to their former selves. The trees began collecting the mist and water droplets fell from the leaves. The forest was crying. Everything had happened so fast. Drew lowered his head in sorrow and May looked away; before them stood the battered body of The Matt. The scythes piercing through his chest shined a sickening crimson. The Rocket member that was in control of the scythes was still trying to comprehend what had happened. After it had sunk in a malicious laugh rose from deep in his chest. In his malevolence he twisted the scythes around and each time the scythes clicked against each other May and Drew would wince. The Rocket Scyther continued to twist the scythes around inside of The Matt until a hand rose and latched onto the tops of both the scythes. It was The Matt's hand and it wasn't even trembling. May and Drew were in shock as they watched The Matt snap the scythes like toothpicks. The Rocket member screamed and The Matt made quick work of him. He grunted in pain and turned around to look at May and Drew.

"Are you both okay?"

"…"

"What?" Then Marina jumped down from a tree. She punched him in the face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She was seething mad. "Why didn't you just snap them in the first place?"

"Well…if I didn't I wouldn't be able to do this." He put his hand through his chest and wiggled his hand on the other side. Marina punched him again.

"Just for that I won't heal you."

"I'll just have Heracross do it." He looked away nervously.

"Nice try but I know that Heracross is only good for making alcoholic drinks."

"Damn she remembered." The Matt smiled an apology. Marina smacked him on the head but pulled out a large wad of crushed berries. She shoved it into his chest and told him to keep them there for an hour than rinse it out and come back to her. She pulled May up and walked her away to clean her off. The Matt grunted and sat down and started shoving berries into the hole in his chest. And then began the hour wait…

**Team Rocket's…**_**rocket**_** plan**

The room was pitch black and 10 nervous elites stood side by side in musky darkness. A light. Their eyes dilated at the bright fluorescent light that hung from the low ceiling. A desk. A large wooden desk stood in the back of the room with a large chair swiveled away towards a wall of small screens. The bright walls were dotted with many plans and various awards. A small hunched pokemon sat to the right side of its master. Its red eyes shined a dull color and its stub for a right arm twitched. Its master nodded and it picked up three small pieces of paper and walked over into the bright light. It was a Lucario; a mutilated one for that matter. Its right arm was its shoulder and about 3 inches of upper arm, and it had a large scar running from the base of its left ear running diagonal down to the right of its waist and a large chip was taken out of its left ear. Using its scruffy matted tail, arm, and mouth its handed out the papers. One went to the fourth man down. The Second went to the sixth and the last went to the tenth. The men read the papers quietly and glanced back and forth at one another. The Lucario growled a well practiced growl and even on its scarred legs was able to "persuade" them out. Its master snapped and it returned and watched longingly at the screens. The rest of the elites stood in utter silence. They watched as the Lucario and its master seemed to will themselves into the screens. Then the man swiveled the chair around to face the remaining men. His face was shadowed from view but a pin was visible on his well toned chest. It was golden and a large number five was printed on it, but a strange slash mark ran across it. The man's eyes stared them down and Lucario coaxed them out.

"Soon my friend we shall extract every ounce of revenge possible…very soon." He laughed malevolently and swiveled around to face the screens and was looking at one screen in particular. A Pigeot was using gust to dry off a very happy Blastoise. In the tree nearby an Infernape hid in the thick canopy. Behind the man at the door was one of the papers, writing side up. It wrote: _You have been assigned to scout out the area. You are to search for: hideaways, booby traps, anything suspicious etc. Do not alert them of our presence. Do not fail me or the consequences will be dire. Signed- the fifth._

**With…the dorks**

Max sat staring out the window of the pokemon center and cringed from his whip-lash. Misty put her hand on his shoulder and stared out the window as well. Officer Jenny finally cleaned up the bodies and the field. Max had told everyone about his hypothesis about the Blaziken being May, and they all agreed. Nurse Joy came in and reapplied a healing cream to a large gash in his right arm.

"The forest seems quiet today…" Nurse Joy interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah too quiet…" Ash concluded. Max leaned on Misty's arm and stared out of the forest. '_May…please be okay…_'

**With the idiot**

"Can I take them out now?"

"Has it been an hour?"

"I DON'T KNOW! It's not like I have a watch." The Matt grumbled.

"Fine, get over here." The Matt walked over. She punched him through the chest shoving out the berries. He winced.

"Ow…" Marina ignored him and rinsed out the rest of the berries with May's help of course. The Matt bent his head down and looked through his chest. Marina lifted his head up and wrapped his chest up with silk.

"Where'd you get the silk?"

"From the Spinarak and Ariados." He nodded his head and waited for her to finish. "There you go…" The Matt flexed the muscled that were still intact.

"Will this all grow back?"

"Yes, but it will take some time." He sighed of relief and slumped down. Marina shook her head and walked away. May followed her like a little puppy. Marina was about 100 yards away from The Matt when she acknowledged the presence in the canopy. "You can come down now."

"Heheh. Looks like you found me, but what do you expect from the twelfth." An Infernape landed on the ground and looked them over carefully. Marina was currently Sceptile and had a clear disadvantage. May crawled back into the bushes in wait. Infernape disappeared and reappeared with a mach punch and nailed Marina in the face.

"So, that's how you want to play? Well, let's see what you got." She turned into Lucario (still at a disadvantage) and used extreme speed. The Infernape ran and jumped around the clearing listening to the wind.

"Heh. Nice try but you're not so tough." Marina was right in front of him but was behind him all at the same time. He smiled and used flame wheel and attacked the one behind him and used mach punch at the one in front. Both attacks hit but there were still two Lucario. He was in shock and Marina took the time to use rapid aura sphere. Infernape fell to the ground and winced.

"How did you get the pokeblock?"

"Hehheh. Wouldn't you like to know?" She used iron tail and put it to his throat.

"Who are you working for?"

"Team Rocket's rebel." She lost her balance and walked backwards shaking her head.

"And who are you?"

"I'm the sixth elite." He laughed and disappeared in a cloud of fire. Marina sat down shaking. May walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" May looked at her face and saw an evil smile.

"I'm going to kill you once and for all. You hear me? You're my only failure and I'm going to kill you to get rid of it." She snarled and began walking back to camp. May was confused…yet again.

The Matt sat back against the tree and relaxed.

"Get down from there. You aren't fooling anyone." Drew looked around dumbfounded.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" The Matt pointed at a Hypno coming down from a tree. The Matt stood up(as Blaziken) and punched it in the face.

"Who are you and who do you work for?"

"I'm the fourth of the elites for Team Rocket's one and only rebel." The Matt glared at him and punched him a few more times. The Hypno used psychic and pinned him to a tree and disappeared. The Matt growled.

"Marina's not going to like this." Drew looked around and shrugged and went back to slashing a tree.

Riley sighed as he too found a Rocket elite.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing to you." The tenth Rocket elite was a Machamp and Riley was Tyranitar. Riley ran forward and began muscling the Machamp around the clearing. He pinned the Machamp to a tree.

"Who do you work for?"

"Nobody."

"Don't lie."

"Rocket's rebel." It managed to squeak out because Riley was punching him in the gut. Riley snarled and picked him up over his head.

"Tell the bastard that he's not going to get away alive this time." He threw the Machamp in the air and used hyper beam sending it flying. The Rocket rebel was very angry as to why they had all been so easy to give out that information. The Lucario was quiet and was very unpleased as well.

**2hott4u: **yeah yeah I know its short but this is all that came to me. I'm going to make next chapter longer I promise. Luv yall-oro


	8. Chapter 8

**2hott4u: **I'm back (hotty: and that's new why?)…I was afraid you'd be back. This chapter is as sure as hell longer. And it will be more serious but still funny cause the story's getting close to the end. 5 or 6 chapters away idk. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon why isn't my name in the credits? Beat the game and read them and then come and tell me I own it. Yeah I _sure_ do…

**Punishment**

Three men were cringing on the ground and were loaded with bruises. The walls surrounding them were stained with their own blood. At the door stood a tall well built man with raw knuckles and a blood stained shirt.

"I told you if you failed there would be consequences." The man's voice was a boy's voice and as he opened the door the light from the hall illuminated his face. It was a teen's face but from the look in his eyes he had been through more than most men. His hair was black with a red sheen and his eyes were gray with a little green around the pupils. A line of small scars was on his left eye. They were claw-like scars and a long scar ran across his chest. It was visible because the blood on his shirt made it see through.

"Kin…pl-please forgive us."

"Don't call me that." His tone was harsh. "Its number five to you."

"But you're not…" Kin punched him in the stomach.

"I am going to regain my title and win her back." He growled and walked out of the room. They looked back and forth between each other. They shook their human heads, and pitied their leader.

"He broke her trust once and she ended him. He will never regain his status or his love."

"I really do hope he realizes she intends to kill him."

"What?! She's going to kill him?"

"When I left that was what she said."

"But she used to love him. Why would she kill him?"

"She has found another and he was her only failure. If they meet he will not live to see another day." All three of them shook their heads in despair for their love sick leader. Kin stood outside of the door and listened to them in horror. He pulled out a small red and white pokeblock and plopped it into his mouth. He glowed for a second and came back a second later as his mutilated Lucario. He walked down the hall his gray-green eyes clouded in pain. '_I'm her only failure…_'

**Who's He?!**

Marina and the others were very quiet for a very long time because they were not sure what to say. Marina snarled and looked the other way. Her anger covered her other mixed emotions. Part of her was giddy as to see him again and another was determined to kill him for lying. She shook her head in her confusion.

"I'm guessing that means you know?" Riley queried. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I don't know how to feel. At first I was furious but now…" she looked away in pain "I can't tell if I still like him." Riley cringed. He knew she had loved another before him but he never thought he would come back and cause her this pain.

"Well I know what I'm going to do." The Matt was angry. "If he shows his ugly mug anywhere near me he's not going to see the light of day again."

"Why?"

"He hurt my apprentice and…he was once my friend…" The Matt looked away in fury. Riley sighed, they weren't always like this. They used to dislike him, or so he thought.

"Who hurt who?" May and Drew had been there the entire time but stayed quiet until now. Marina looked at her and looked away.

"He was part of the top 15." May was surprised.

"And you want to kill him?"

"He was the fifth and we all found out he was not as worthy as we thought was."

"What do you mean and why is he your failure?"

"I am the twelfth so my job is to keep people out of the 10."

"What about Riley?"

"What _about_ Riley?" The Matt asked. Marina threw him a glare.

"Anyway, his job is to make sure that the people I let through are truly worthy, and he agreed with me on this one occasion." She sighed. "Not to mention I thought he was kinda cute." Marina blushed. "He was admitted into the top 5 and was pronounced number five. He did well and trained every day not to mention took me on a few dates. He promised me he would never try to do my job (let people into the top 10) but he did, and he was punished severely. I made sure of it. He was kicked out of the top 10 and hasn't been seen since."

"And I don't miss him a bit." Riley growled.

"Wait so you didn't always love Riley?"

"No, actually he was my all around rival. He was a jerk and always out-smarted me, but each time we met I fell for him a little more until we were arguing and I told him. He was surprised at first but then admitted he felt the same way. I told him how I felt a few days after Kin was kicked out."

"Who's Kin?"

"Number Five." Marina eyes were shadowed as she said his name. Around them eyes glowed but disappeared when they all came back to this reality.

**Harley**

"You're very close to completing your training." Espeon was pleased with his progress. Harley's face was more serious and he had much more prominent muscles.

"Yes master." He stared down at Espeon.

"There's only one step left."

"What is it master?" Harley said gazing softly down at him.

"You will resurrect me." Espeon laughed and Harley woke up for the first time in days. He looked down at his arms, '_I really have been training_'. He smiled and stood up as…ESPEON?!

"How did this happen?" A small voice in his head answered.

"I'm part of you now Harley." Harley was shocked and surprised because Espeon was…healed. No limbs were twisted and the gem was perfect.

"H-how..?"

"This is how I look when you're me, but as soon as you change I'll turn into that cripple until you change back into me." Harley nodded and began testing out his new strengths.

"Report agent Harley!"

"What do you want?"

"What have you learned?"

"How to win." With that said he snapped the communicator in half with his tail. He laughed in his joy of his new powers. "I will kill her for what she did." He laughed again and went to take a walk around the forest.

**Do you to do this often?**

"Hey May I found the prettiest place today." Marina called her over and the boys followed since they had nothing better to do. They walked for about five minutes and then it started.

"Why does it have to be so far away?"

"My feet hurt from the gay pinecones!"

"Reminds you of Harley doesn't it? A gay pain in the…" Marina smacked him on the head. "What was that for?" Drew yelled at her.

"Sorry it was a twitch."

"I'm sure as hell that wasn't a twitch!" Marina smacked Drew again.

"WTF!?"

"Sorry it's a bad twitch."

"THAT IS NOT A TWITCH!" Drew yelled.

"Just let it go because all girls get away with the whole twitch routine." Marina smacked both of them.

"Bad twitch. _Very_ bad twitch!" She smacked her hand and had a fake pout.

"OK! NOW YOU DON'T GET AWAY WITH IT!" May smacked The Matt and used the twitch excuse. "O hell no! This is not good."

"What?"

"Soon Drew, very soon there will be two Marinas. And I thought one was a handful. Drew if you've always wanted to do something May would hate, do it quick before she gets aggressive like Marina or…"

"Or what?"

"Or…you're screwed…" Drew sweat dropped. Then they both ran into May and Marina. Marina glared at them and Drew shrunk back.

"It's beautiful!" May's eyes were shining in the bright warm light. Before them was a beautiful hill full of flowers in full bloom. At the bottom the woods started again, and a few trees were up on the hill. May began twirling around in circles down the hill. Flowers came off their stems and swirled around May. Drew was in awe as to how beautiful she was until…

"DAMMIT!" May had hit a tree on the hill (face first) Marina cracked up and so did Riley and The Matt. Drew not wanting to hurt her feelings tried to turn the other way to hide his laughter, but he lost his footing and rolled down the hill.

"SHIT!" He rolled down on the path that May had made and slammed into her. Marina laughed harder and an evil scheme to piss them off even more came into mind. She rolled down the hill and stopped right next to the tree. They were both on the ground and Drew was on top of her back. Marina put her head in her right hand to be girly and to stay where she was.

"So…do you two do this often?" She smiled a sweet but evil smile. May and Drew had veins popping on their foreheads.

"Come on! We don't have all day!"

"Will you shut up!" Marina was yelling at The Matt. "Get up before I make you get up." She gave them a dangerous look. And for the first time for all the guys May talked back.

"I'd like to see you try…" May glared at her dangerously.

"O, so you want him to stay on top of you like that?" Marina gave another smile. May blushed but kept a straight face. Drew pushed himself off her and trudged up the hill. May shook her head to get rid of the blush. Then she and Marina climbed up the hill. May looked back down and became very sad.

"Look at all the dead flowers…" Marina gave her a 'Why do you give a crap' look. May glared at her and transformed into Venasaur. She used her sweet smelling aroma from her flower to make flowers bloom and live again. The field was even more beautiful. May nodded her approval of her work. Marina watched her with little or no interest (you really couldn't tell)

"So what's today's agenda?" May asked.

"To get you back into your human forms and get you out of here."

"WHAT?! Why?"

"It's dangerous now. Kin is going to attack soon and so are the Rockets and from what I gathered they stole my pokeblocks and cloned them enough times to feed an army." Marina looked away. "I'd love for you to meet some more friends of mine, but I'm going to have to ask you to never speak of this once you leave this forest."

"B-but…"

"No buts!" Marina was tearing up. "This is harder for me than it is for you. I can honestly consider you my friends, but if you stay they will kill you as well."

"Why?"

"Because Team Rocket is tired of having to play by our rules or being destroyed for it, so they intend to kill the top 15."

"Why did you say it was the top 12 before but now it's the top 15?"

"Because if we say top 15 all the time people will battle number fifteen first, so to relieve the stress they call it the top 12 in public so I can do my job. For this battle we will be calling in #s 1, 2, 3,7,12, and 13."

"Why only them?"

"Because those are the ones I get along with best, duh." May smiled a sad smile.

"This went by too quickly."

"I know…we will finish your training and I will make the reversing pokeblocks."

"There's a reversing pokeblock." Marina nodded.

"Its not you…its me. If you both are gone it will put my mind at ease." May nodded.

"How much longer?"

"5 days left of training and 1 week after that is when they will attack."

"What if we could improve significantly enough to match their level?" May had hopeful. Marina considered it.

"I don't know. There is only one way you can stay."

"What?"

"In those five days you and Drew will leave camp and travel into the jungle nearby. You will train however way you like and after five days you will report back here, and…"

"…and what?"

"You have to be able to knock out one of my pokemon without sustaining major damage."

"You can count on it!" Marina smiled knowing all to well this task was near impossible. May bounded away to tell Drew the news. A soft hiss sounded from behind her. Instantly she was Umbreon. She hadn't told anyone about her reoccurring dreams about a strange Cacturne and _it_. There were two things she absolutely had to kill: 1. Kin 2.Espeon that was returning again. Marina was gathering her thoughts when a bunch of kids crashed through the undergrowth.

"May?!" Why were they all looking for her? Then she noticed a smaller boy with navy blue hair with gashes along his arms. Her memory booted up and remembered these were friends of May's. Marina looked at them for a long time before changing into Sceptile. She stepped out of the bushes. They all looked at her surprised. "Wow, look it has blue eyes!"

"Look at the muscles on it!"

"Its obviously well cared for."

"Well I'm going to catch it to help search for May!" The little boy with navy hair pulled out a pokeball. Marina jumped forward and pinned him to a tree. He dropped the pokeball and began thrashing in her firm grip. May heard his efforts and pulled Marina off of him. Marina picked up the pokeball and showed it to everyone. She threw it in the air and charged up a leaf blade. She swiped while it was still in mid air about 20 feet above her head. The gang looked at it confused then it exploded. May caught one of the pieces and threw it at Marina's head. Marina caught and nailed May.

"Blaz…i…KEN!" May roared.

"Scep…tile." Marina smiled and sat down.

"May is t-that you?" May was surprised that Max knew it was her but then again they were related. She nodded her head and Max hugged her. "Who's that?" May talked furiously to him and they had to have Gallade translate since it could use telepathy.

'_This is my annoying mentor Marina and I've been just fine._'

'_And you're going to have to leave._'

'_They can hang out here for awhile._'

'_NO! And that's final!_' The gang glared at her.

"We can spend time with her if we want to. And I'll battle you if you don't let us." Marina smirked.

'_Which pokemon do I get to massacre?_' They were all surprised by that.

'_None._' Another Blaziken came out of the bushes.

"Who's that?"

'_That's Drew's mentor, The Matt._'

"I don't care what you say Matt I'm going to fight her."

'_What did you call me?_' A vein in his forehead popped.

"I called you Matt." Marina laughed at his stupidity. The Matt kicked him in the chest into a tree.

'_Wanna call me that again Ass. Do ya Ass?_'

"My name's not ass it's Ash."

'_As long as I'm Matt your ass. Get it? Got it? Good!_' Marina was cracking up. May shook her head and told them to leave and to not come back and that she'd be home in 12 days at the most and 5 at the least. They nodded and she bid them farewell. Max hugged her and ran back to the pokemon center.

"Now get going to the jungle." Marina led Drew and May to the jungle. She nodded to them and wished them good luck.

"And now begins our intensive training the jungle. What should we do first Drew?"

"Get drunk!" And with that he pulled out a canteen full of an alcoholic substance. He was already tipsy. May shook her head but eventually did join him and they wandered around the forest half awake the rest of the day, and fell asleep side by side in the early night. In the trees two gray eyes watched them. It turned and a stub from an arm could be seen through the branches.

**2hott4u: **Told yall it was longer! Anyway I kinda like it, but I feel its not my best work…next time: May and Drew get up and train while Marina begins getting her recruits.


	9. Chapter 9

**2hott4u: **Hey! Sorry it's been so long (hotty: not really…) anyway in this chapter there will be some appearances by people who actually WANT to be in my story. (hotty: 3) shut up…its better than none! (Ororo.42: yea now I don't have to think as much as I first thought oro would make me!) (hotty: did you just insult yourself?) (Ororo.42: no I didn't) (hotty: I think you…) SHUT UP! Anyway the people who asked are: May and Dawn are the best, pokemonlover13, and daydreamergal!...if I forgot someone its cause my email has soooooo many fanfiction emails on it that I can't keep track. (hotty: bout 83) that is not an understatement and there are still positions. Time is running out! On with the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon Ash would get butt kicked in every episode and Drew would be there watching it happen, but is that happening…NO!

**First day of training**

Mist rose from the forest floor as bright light filtered through the canopy. May got up and shook her head as a huge headache enveloped her thoughts. She wobbled forward a few paces but fell down. Her legs were limp so she crawled to the small river nearby. She turned into Blastoise and slithered into the water. She floated on the surface as the moving water soothed her muscles. After a few minutes the headache went away and her thoughts were slowly clearing up. She looked around with red rimmed eyes to see no one…no one?!

"Drew" She called groggily into the mist. A grunt was her answer to that. She dove under and twirled around trying to wake up. When she got to the surface she felt a lot better. A shadow was walking uncoordinatedly towards her. It slipped and slid down into the water. It reemerged and took a deep breath.

"Is that you May?"

"Yeah…" May was not a morning person but Drew got up rather easily. He swam around then dove under. The water glowed silver and May felt a strange grip on her leg. Something was circling up her leg. It squeezed and drug her under. That woke her up. She blasted out of the water dragging Drew with her.

"Very funny." She smacked him over the head.

"What's funny?"

"You grabbing my leg and pulling me under."

"But I didn't…"

"If you didn't then who did?" She snapped. Putting his paw (Absol) on her head he turned her gaze to the water. A form was swimming towards the bank. A purple head poked out of the water and hissed. It was an Ekans. May screamed and even as Blastoise thundered out of the area dragging Drew along…again. May finally stopped.

"Well at least you're awake now." Drew said with a smirk. May growled and went off to train. Drew shook his head and began slashing at trees. Drew was progressing with every stroke of his scythe. By noon he was able to cut up a tree in fractions of a second. Pleased with his power he switched to Roselia. Using petal dance over and over again wasn't helping for some odd reason. He looked up and noticed that no sunlight was shining through at the moment, but glitter and petals danced around the clearing. Saying it was beautiful would have been an understatement. Then he knew why it wasn't effective; he was focusing on beauty not power. Building up power he used petal dance again. The petals were beautiful but were deadly accurate. He cut a tree in half on his first try. He smirked and continued to hone in on his skills. May was having just as much luck as well. Still being Blastoise she had finally learned Hydro cannon today. It was so powerful that she had made trees fall over for at least 50 yards in front of her. She also made it more powerful by using rapid spin but that still needed work. It was noon already and she couldn't waste all her time on Blastoise. She turned into Blaziken. He was powerful already and was hard to make stronger so instead of learning new moves she taught herself new combos. The first one was the best (so far) she used fire spin and sky uppercut. She took down three trees with that one. She smiled but something seemed to be missing with the attack. She growled because it was nagging her. She sat down and went into deep thought. Flashes of vicious attacks ran through her head. She raked her brain trying to remember if Marina had said something about it. Nothing. She growled and stood up and punched a tree. That was it! Anger was the source of most power! She had to get angry to have any true power. She thought of all the things that mad her mad. She could recall the memories but not the anger.

"How am I supposed to do this?" She lowered her head in defeat and then a huge wave of sadness rushed over her. She got angry at herself for her own self pity. Another source of power: sadness/pain/sorrow. They all deal with the same thing usually. After her initial sadness she was slowly coming upon all the times she had felt it, and it mad her angrier and angrier. The flames on her wrists glowed more intensely. Her body was shivering as more energy rushed through her. The flames slowly climbed up her arms enveloping her body. The flames were twirling around wildly as she stood there shaking in anger. She straightened her back and the flames died down. A thin fire was covering her body and the flames on her wrists were glowing blue and burned so intensely she couldn't look at them.

"So this is true power…" She flexed her muscles and the fire around her arm burned brighter. Taking a deep breath she unleashed a storm of fire from her body. It seeped into the ground and created rifts in the soil. Flames shot through the rifts and it looked like hell itself. She screamed into the sky and the flames from her body shot skyward in a huge cyclone. The fire dissipated into the sky as the oxygen level lowered. May strained to keep the power but to no avail. She felt feint and fell to her knees, the flames twirled into a tighter twister and turned into a sphere. The sphere was getting smaller, focusing the power, then the fire spread out in wave of heat. Beautiful crimson ashes fell from the sky and landed around her. She was kneeling on the ground trying to figure out what that feeling was called.

"Inferno 1…" that was what rung through her head. "…also known as…blast burn." It was so much stronger than Hydro Cannon and Frenzy Plant. Her Venasaur already knew Frenzy Plant so she would know. Drew ran through the bushes shocked at the rifts in the ground. Even though May felt fine she hadn't noticed the molten debris that lined the clearing. Drew jumped around them to her side.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I learned Blast Burn." She gave a weak smile.

"I can she that." He let her lean on him as he leaded her away from the sight. From above Kin stared at her, surprised.

"She is much stronger than I expected, but no matter. She is still weaker than me." '_Don't be hasty master…Marina knows you're here it would be wise not to mess with her apprentice._' "I don't care. Marina will forgive me…I know she will." Lucario shook his head at his poor lovesick master.

Marina looked into the sky to see a red shockwave. It passed quickly followed by smaller ones and burning ashes fell in their wake.

"Looks like she learned Blast Burn…" Marina smiled "but she has a ways to go." She turned into Pidgeot and flew into the air with a large leaf hanging from her talons. Through the sides you could see a handful of small square red and white blocks. Her first stop was all the way out in Sinnoh; Mt. Coronet. She had to fly over all of Johto, Hoenn, and across half of Sinnoh. She pulled her wings tightly against her body and zoomed off. She was flying at mach 2. She was over Johto in a few hours. Hoenn was next. She stopped to take drink and looked into the sky to see the mixture of pokemon from Johto and Hoenn. Shaking herself off she bounded into the sky. She flew at a leisurely pace and watched the carefree pokemon frolic in the fields below. She smiled sadly remembering when she was just a trainer. She picked up speed and zoomed off looking for her first recruit.

**Somewhere on Mt. Coronet**

Tall grass waved in a small valley as thunderclouds gathered above. A girl stood on one of the peaks that rose above the valley. She watched as Sentret and Furret stood up to look for approaching danger. A clap of thunder came from a cloud. They all darted down into holes and you could only see their shining eyes. She smiled and looked up in to the sky.

"RAWR!" A black shadow could be seen through the clouds as lightning streaked across the sky. It was huge but the girl had no fear of it. She was about 5'4" and had red hair. She was wearing jeans and had a dark green shirt on that said "Kiss me I'm Irish!" Her shoes were black but had green soles. Her eyes flashed green in the bright bursts of light. She heard flapping from the sky and a huge Pidgeot soared down towards her. In its talons was a large leaf. It slowed down and landed in front of her. It called happily to the girl and using its beak took out a red and white pokeblock with a letter attached to it. The girl looked at it skeptically then noticed the Pidgeot's dark blue eyes. A smile spread across her face and she accepted what it gave her. Pidgeot nodded and using its wing wrote out _Mt. Silver_. The girl nodded and unfolded the letter. She read the note that explained what was going to happen. When she looked up the Pidgeot was high in the sky the other looming shadow in the sky lunged at it. She whistled and it froze in its tracks. Pidgeot soared to find its next recruit. The shadow leaped down from cloud to cloud and landed by her side.

"Rai ku rowr!" In other words '_what is that master Heather?_'

"A request from a friend."

'_Will you oblige?_'

"Of course!" She smiled and plopped the pokeblock into her mouth. She chewed quickly and glowed bright silver. The pokemon next to her disappeared and Heather slowly began to grow. She stopped glowing and stood majestically above the valley as Raikou. She leaped into the sky and ran off to Mt. Silver. The thunderclouds followed her. When the clouds cleared the Furret and Sentret reemerged from their tunnels enjoying the bright sunlight, but a pack of Houndoom thundered into the valley scaring them half to death. Those poor pokemon never get a break.

**Somewhere near Fortree city**

Marina scanned the city below looking for her next recruit. She began to lose altitude to get a closer look. People looked up and smiled waving to her.

"Look, it must a new pokemon of Winona's." Marina screeched at them saying '_I'm not that weak gym leaders stupid PET!_' Fuming she continued her search. Then she heard a soft wing beat. She made a sharp turn up and avoided an attack by Winona's Skarmory. Getting behind it she used aerial ace and sent it packing. She huffed and soon heard a hyper beam sound from nearby. Then she heard "oh's and awe's". '_Esmer you little show off!_' She smiled at her friend's willingness to show off her power. Getting closer she saw her friend. She was girl of about 5' with waist long brown hair with green eyes. She had fair skin and was wearing dark green cargos with a soft green tank top and had a navy blue sweatshirt around her waist. Her brown hat was covering her eyes at this angle but it was the same color as her shoes. She put her pokeball back in her light blue back pack. Esmer looked up to see a Pidgeot coming down at her. Everyone cleared the area and hid behind trees and rocks. Her Dragonite was still at her side and tensed up for battle. Marina landed but made no move to approach Esmer. Her Dragonite was growling but Esmer put her hand up to stop it. Marina pulled out another red and white pokeblock with a letter attached and threw it to her via beak. On the ground she wrote _Mt. Silver_ again. Esmer read the letter and saw it was signed Marina. She laughed and nodded to Marina. Marina watched as Esmer ate the pokeblock and glowed silver. Dragonite disappeared and Esmer began to grow. She stopped glowing but had no wings. She scrunched up and pushed them out and sighed. Marina nodded and flew off. Esmer followed her but they began going separate ways to get to there destinations. The people behind rocks were amazed and cheered as the two elites left the area. One person was a rocket member and she slunk off to report that they were preparing.

**The welcoming committee **

"I hate Marina, I hate Marina, I hate Marina, I hate…" That was The Matt's mantra for the day. "MARINA!!!" He breathed to calm down.

"It's not that bad…" Riley tries to cheer him up.

"And that's coming from the guy with the easy job!" He snapped. Before Marina left she had told The Matt and Riley their "jobs". Riley got the task of killing Kin on site and The Matt was held with the task of informing the recruits she was sending. "Besides you're a better ladies man when it comes to annoying girls…" The Matt growled and sulked by a tree.

"Come on, you know it won't be that bad."

"You're right…it'll be much, _much _worse!" Riley sighed. His friend could be a little overdramatic at times. "I'm NOT overdramatic!" He used air quotes around "overdramatic".

"I didn't say anything!"

"You thought it!"

"Whatever I have a job to do!" Riley bounded away into the trees as Weavile. The Matt reached his hand out to Riley as he jumped away. When he was gone The Matt went back to sulking. Heather was high the forest in the clouds. She saw The Matt laying on the ground in fake agony. He had not noticed the dark clouds above and she took advantage of her stealth. She leaped quietly down to earth and turned into her Poocheyena, a common forest pokemon. Walking towards the clearing she began thinking of ways to surprise him. She continued walking and unknowingly walked right over top of him. He growled and tried to scare her away. She, not knowing it was The Matt, turned into Entei and roared at him. Well that sure surprised him because he wasn't on the ground anymore.

"Well look who it is. It's little Miss Heather." She glared at him.

"Aren't you a great welcoming committee…" It was The Matt's turn to glare.

"Its not my fault Marina made me."

"Since when does anyone make you do anything?"

"That's a good question." They laughed and The Matt gave her the whole briefing.

"Who else is coming?"

"I don't really know." She rolled her eyes and turned into Typhlosion and lounged on a tree above The Matt waiting for the other recruits.

**Way out in Kanto **

Marina was getting bored of flying over trainers with weak pokemon. Whenever she landed they would try and catch her and she'd always fly away at the last second. Finally she got to Kanto, but she had no clue as to where her last recruit for the day was. She landed and turned into Lucario and used extreme speed to look for her. She had gone past Vermillion City and Saffron City and was heading to Cerulean City when she was attacked by a Staraptor. She was knocked back a few feet which was amazing since the Staraptor didn't even look that strong. Then she saw that it belonged to Natalia. She talked to her Staraptor and was taken to its owner. She was passing over a high ridge when she saw her at last. She had floppy pink hair and icy sky blue eyes. She wore a white blouse with a plaid miniskirt and a short matching plaid vest. Her headbands matched her outfit. She ran up to her and gave her a hug. Natalia was startled but did nothing. After the initial shocker Marina gave her a red and white pokeblock with a note. Using her tail she wrote _Mt. Silver_. Natalia read the note and nodded. She ate the pokeblock and Staraptor disappeared. She changed faster than everyone else, but Marina, because she and Marina hung out the most. Its not that Marina liked her the best but she was usually the only one who didn't have anything else to do. Marina and Natalia nodded to each other and Marina changed into Pidgeot and they both flew off. A Rocket member in the bushes nearby cursed under his breath.

"They are getting more powerful every second." After grumbling some unintelligible words he called his commanding officer informing of the threat. Marina and Natalia flew as fast as they could to Mt. Silver.

_**I hate Marina**_** welcoming committee**

Heather lay in the tree grumbling about how Marina takes forever and The Matt lay beneath the tree grumbling about how he was going to extract his revenge. Then Heather heard The Matt lose his breath. She looked down to see an Absol pinning him down.

"DREW!!!!" The Matt thrashed around muttering curses until he threw the Absol off. "Drew…" He glared at it menacingly.

"Who the heck is Drew?"

"Esmer?" Heather queried.

"Hmm?" Heather jumped down and they gave each other a hug. "Where's Marina?"

"Taking her good old time." The Matt mumbled. The girls shook their heads and laughed. Then Marina dive bombed the clearing with Natalia at her side. The Matt rose to Blaziken's full height and glared down at her. She turned into Charizard and using her long neck glared down at him. They were having a glaring contest and neither was going to give up until… Esmer, Heather, and Natalia grabbed Marina and they were in a group hug. Marina smiled but never took her glare off of The Matt. Heather slapped her to snap her out of it. She glared at her but did nothing. Smirking she threw the bag of pokeblocks to The Matt.

"You're turn." He smiled and turned into Rayquaza and flew off into the dusk.

"Aw man! You're letting him invite his friends?" The three girls groaned. Marina smiled and shook her head at them. The Matt returned a second later and called Marina over. He put his hands over his mouth as if to whisper to her. She leaned in.

"I HATE YOU!!!!" She put her hands up to her ringing ears. The Matt smirked then flew off for good.

"Let's get some rest for some training tomorrow." Heather offered. They all nodded except for Marina who couldn't hear right now. Above them was Kin. He was there the whole time. He was shaking because he was not only angry but hurt.

"She really does want to kill me." He lowered his head and disappeared into the deepest depths of the forest.

**2hott4u: **FINALLY I'M DONE!!! falls over and rubs sore hands (hotty: She typed most of it today) oOo and Heather I'm sorry I couldn't help myself with the whole "Kiss me I'm Irish" thing. lol. Still spots open please tell me. Anyone can be in it. _Anyone! _Till next time! buhbyee!


	10. Chapter 10

**2hott4u: **I know I didn't update in awhile, but that's because…I'm lazy and had no inspiration. I'm having trouble trying to think of good outfits for The Matt's friends. sigh there's like…3. Thank you Jamie: for Macy. She is greatly appreciated. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and if I did Harley would be in team Rocket and get killed eventually. (Sorry Harley fans!!)

**The pains**

The Matt flew over Johto and watched the pokemon slowly awaken. He was in Hoenn and gazed down to see a boy and his dad camping. He choked up slightly and flew faster. He flew over his first stop and cursed to himself. He landed on the ground and turned into Heracross. He began to walk through a field when he saw his first recruit. A guy of about 5'8" stood on a rock and was watching the sunrise with a Mewtwo by his side. He wore a black shirt and slightly baggy jeans, and his shoes were black. His eyes were a light blue and he had light brown hair that covered his eyes when he looked down. The Matt watched as his friend DarkJak stared at him. His Mewtwo glared at The Matt but he didn't even flinch. The Matt chucked a red and white pokeblock at him. DarkJak stared at it, but did nothing. The Matt growled and threatened him to eat it. DarkJak shrugged and ate it. He glowed for a moment before reappearing as his Mewtwo.

"Go to Mt. Silver." The Matt ordered.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Cause Team Rocket is trying to kill us…" DarkJak thought about it and shrugged. He changed into his own Rayquaza. It was a very rare one. Not only did it have his blue eyes, it was black with yellow lines on it. The Matt changed into his non-shiny Rayquaza and they nodded briefly before going separate ways. He flew straight to Sinnoh. His next recruit was up on Stark Mountain. Looking down he saw a boy training his Empoleon. That was his Zenkai. Zenkai had brown hair and bright blue eyes, and was The Matt's little brother. The Matt had no time for his brothers annoying questions so he dropped the pokeblock from the sky. Zenkai looked up see his brothers Rayquaza. He smirked and nodded. Zenkai ate the pokeblock and turned into his Empoleon. Turning into his Staraptor he flew up to meet Rayquaza.

"Where's my brother?"

"I'm right here you dolt!" He smacked Zenkai on the head and told him to fly to Mt. Sliver. Zenkai refused at first but The Matt persuaded saying that there were hot girls there. That got him going. "Sure…hot girls…yeah right." He could almost feel Marina's fist crashing down onto his head followed by Esmer's, then Heather's and then Natalia's. He shuddered and flew off to find his last recruit.

**Hot Girls??!!**

Marina and her friends were relaxing peacefully in the sun until a shadow hovered above them. It was a black Rayquaza. Esmer sat up and grumbled. Heather was ignoring it and Natalia enjoyed the break from the sun. Its yellow lines glowed brightly in the afternoon heat.

"Move out of the way DarkJak!" Marina barked at him. DarkJak smirked and turned into Dragonite and became a dead weight. He dropped from the air aiming for Marina. Riley burst out of the bushes and tackled him into the ground with his own Dragonite. DarkJak threw him off and brushed invisible dust off of him. Esmer lay back down and relaxed again. Marina stood up and stretched her stiff muscles. She walked up to DarkJak and gave him a hug. Even though he was a pain he was one of her best buddies. Riley growled in jealousy and Marina turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He quieted down and went under a tree for a nap. Natalia was sick of the sun and got up to go annoy DarkJak. She leaned on Marina's shoulder and yawned. DarkJak raised his eyebrow and yawned too. Then Natalia yawned again. DarkJak started to yawn but the yawn was caught in his throat. Natalia smirked as she watched him struggle to get the yawn out. Marina shook her head and went to go pry the girls off the rock where they were sunbathing. Esmer's vein popped as she was drug of the rock. Heather got up and followed on her own. All of the girls began rooting through the food stuffs for something good to eat. Then Natalia shot up.

"Where's Macy?" All the girls looked back and forth and their eyes rested on Marina. Heather raised an eyebrow quizzically. Marina sighed and changed into Pidgeot to go get Macy. She got 50 yards up when she was tackled back down again. She threw her attacker off and glared at it. It was a Staraptor.

"Zenkai?" He looked up.

"Marina? I thought Matt said there were hot girls here?" She smacked him. Esmer, Heather, and Natalia burst through the bushes to where Marina had fallen. "Aw man, he lied."

"Who lied about what?" Heather asked.

"Matt lied about there being hot girls here." All three girls smacked him. "OW!!!" Esmer got in his face and glared at him. He shut up and scooted away to DarkJak who was still trying to get the yawn out. Marina shook her head and flew into the sky again. She soared high above the clouds in search of their friend Macy. Soon enough she heard with her hawk ears the voice of their missing friend. She dove down and hovered over her. The girl in the clearing had black hair that curled onto her face hiding ruby eyes. She was Goth so she wore a black miniskirt and a red and black striped t-shirt. Macy had called out an attack to nothing, but then a huge black shadow shot up at Marina. Marina dodged but it kept coming. She tried desperately to get away. Then she got hit but it did nothing. She looked around and saw a Giratina arise beside its master. Marina dropped to the ground in relief. Macy stared at her but soon saw who it was. She rushed forward in concern. A call sounded from high above but when Macy looked up there was nothing. She looked back down at Marina but was soon hit in the head with a small red and white cube. Marina took it and placed it in Macy's mouth. Macy glowed and became her Giratina.

"Follow me to Mt. Silver." Macy nodded and turned into Ho-Oh. They flew into the sky and arrived at Mt. Silver in an hour. Natalia pointed to the sky happily. Heather followed her finger and saw Marina and Macy flying down to them. Then Heather noticed something floating above them in the clouds. She watched it circle Marina then dive. Heather turned into Raikou and leaped into the sky. Marina fell in surprise. She regained balance and looked into the sky where Heather was glaring. Nothing was there.

"What was that all about?" Macy's voice was laced with annoyance. Heather glared at her but continued to scan the clouds. Then Marina was attacked swiftly from below. It was another Pidgeot. Heather tried to shock the other Pidgeot but they were twirling around and Heather couldn't figure out which was which. Marina broke free from the skirmish and stabbed at her attacker with her sharp beak. Her attacker spun causing her to lose balance from the wind it was producing. Her attacker was a skilled aerialist. She began to use complex diving maneuvers. It copied her stroke for stroke. Heather locked onto the attacker and used thunderbolt. The Pidgeot flailed helplessly in the electricity. Heather stopped and watched it drop to the ground smoldering. It stopped a foot before hitting ground and then The Matt streaked towards Heather. Marina noticed and turned into Charizard. She dove in-between them and caught The Matt. They struggled for the advantage.

"Why are you attacking her?" Marina growled through her clenched jaw.

"She took out Thomas." Marina looked down at the Pidgeot then back at The Matt. Her muscles bulged as she brought Matt (Rayquaza) over her shoulder. She heaved him at the ground and followed his descending bulk. He was ten feet from the ground when he regained balance but it was too late. Marina landed onto his back and pile-drove him into the ground. She knocked the breath out of him and was about to follow it up with flamethrower but Thomas stopped her with an aerial ace.

"Why are you attacking him?" Thomas hissed. She glared at him and used flamethrower. Either she hit Thomas or Matt, both would be good. Thomas took the hit. He landed hard on the ground and groaned in pain. She flew into the sky and rejoined Macy and Heather.

"What was that about?" Heather looked down at the scalded clearing.

"I told him not to bring Thomas…" Marina dove down to Esmer and Natalia. Heather looked at Macy and they both shrugged.

**Emergency Much!!!**

May awoke with a jerk, but lay back down when her muscles screamed in pain. She groaned as her whole body told to stop moving. Drew sat next to her and was applying aspear berries to the burns on her arms and legs.

"Look who's finally awake." Drew smirked.

"Drew, h-have you been taking care of me all night?" Drew nodded. She tilted her neck and looked up into the trees. She gazed at the emerald leaves but as she scanned over the leaves she caught a glimpse of gray. She went back to the spot but only waving leaves were in its place. Concentrating she tried to remember what she saw. Eyes! Someone was watching them. May got up and limped around looking for any signs of what it might be.

"May stop moving, you're going to hurt yourself more." May paid no heed to him. She looked up and saw a new swatch of leaves rustling. She kept it in the corner of her eyes. It continued, proving it did not know she knew where it was. She leaped into the branches and gripped their watcher. She got its left arm but her left hand was groping at thin air. Using her right arm she drug her watcher out by its left arm. As dust cleared a lithe blue form rose from the ground. May growled but stopped when her vision cleared. It was a Lucario with gray eyes. It was missing its right arm and scars lined its body.

"Very good, but shouldn't I expect any less from Marina's apprentice." May gasped. Both pain and shock were taking there tolls on her. May shuddered but leaped at the Lucario. It smirked and using its right arm knocked her off balance and held its right hand spike to her throat. Drew charged forward and bowled over the Lucario.

"May, go get Marina." May hesitated. "Now!!" She leaped away into the trees.

"O, no you don't!" The Lucario rushed into the branches and shouldered its way through them. Drew used petal dance and erased the Lucario's sense of direction. It growled and lunged at his throat. May stopped when she heard Drew scream out in pain. A lone tear ran down her face and she continued. A minute later the Lucario looked down at its paws and saw the small water droplet on a leaf. It growled and roared into the trees. May stopped again when she heard the roar. Her heart pounded in her chest and questions flew through her mind. '_Is Drew okay? Will I be okay? Will Marina still be there?_' May flew through the trees and about fifty trees back she heard the angry snarls of her pursuer. She was in the forest now. She heard voices up ahead. One sounded familiar but it wasn't Marina's. She burst into the clearing and whipped around to find Marina.

"May…" The Lucario shot into the clearing. She was up one second and the next her face was in the dirt. It all happened so fast that she didn't feel the pain till seconds later. She screamed and tears rolled down her cheeks. The Lucario was stabbing her back with its spike. She heard a roar nearby but was losing consciousness. The voice was in her ear now. It told her she was okay. Her vision was fading fast and the last thing she saw was Drew coming towards her. Her vision was gone now and she heard the fighting. It was Marina and the Lucario.

"Kin!" She blacked out.

**2 hours later…**

May blinked her eyes open slowly adjusting to the light. May's memory slowly booted back up and she shot up. Her wounds screamed and she shrunk back. Her eyes were wide as she scanned the clearing. Blood splattered the trees and the undergrowth. An unusually large pool lay in the middle of the clearing. Next to that were vicious snarls. The battle was still going on. She pulled herself up and half crawled half limped. An arm grabbed her shoulder. She pulled free and continued. Blood pattered behind her. She got to the bushes and saw Marina fighting the Lucario, but it wasn't a Lucario anymore. It was a massive Swampert. Marina was fighting against it with an evil glint in her eyes. The Swampert wasn't changing which made May wonder why. Then Marina was slammed against a tree. May watched as Marina spat out mouthfuls of blood. Marina sat there wheezing while the Swampert advanced on her. May turned into Venasaur and used Frenzy Plant. Giant thorny roots grew from the ground and circled around the Swampert. It inhaled deeply and shot a muddy attack making the roots shrink into the ground. May growled and waddled forward. The Swampert growled and used focus punch. May was hit hard in the snout. It didn't stop there it continued to smash at her head.

'_Why wasn't anyone helping Marina?_' May growled and turned into Blastoise. She caught the Swampert's punch and threw a mega punch at it. Swampert got it in the face but it didn't even flinch. It used muddy water and May was sent flying back. Marina was on the ground panting and watching her. May turned into her Delcatty. She used assist and got a flamethrower. Swampert seemed to take nothing. May was growing hopeless. She turned into Beautifly and used Silver wind. Swampert smirked and laughed evilly in her face. She even turned into Espeon. Marina was up in a flash. She turned into Umbreon and charged at May instead of the Swampert. May got slammed in the face with hydro pump and shadow ball. She flew back and struggled to get up. May turned into Blaziken. Marina calmed down and used iron tail on the Swampert. It no longer wanted to battle her. Marina tries desperately to stop it. May stood up shakily. Marina was thrown clear across the clearing and Swampert walked over to May. It saw she was looking at Marina and turned around. It began charging up hydro cannon. It fired and Marina's eyes glowed in the bright blue light. People sat in the trees above watching intently. May glared at them. Why didn't they do anything to help Marina? They all gasped if at last they realized she really was in trouble. May's wrists burned brightly. The fire consumed her body and she used blast burn. The rifts knocked Swampert off balance and it missed its target. Marina turned into Typhlosion and used blast burn as well. The Matt turned into Blaziken and used blast burn, Heather turned into Typhlosion and used blast burn, Esmer turned into Blastoise and used hydro cannon, Natalia turned into Empoleon and used hydro cannon, Riley turned into Blastoise and used hydro cannon, DarkJak used hyper beam, Thomas used hyper beam, Drew used hyper beam, Macy turned into Ho-Oh and used sacred fire, and Zenkai used hydro cannon. The Swampert was hit with all the attacks in turn. In the end it was left smoldering in the clearing. It shuddered and glowed a bright blue. A man fell to the ground. He was bleeding heavily and his grey eyes were becoming dull.

"I love you…Marina." He slithered down onto his stomach and died. Marina's eyes shone brightly and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Why…why did you have to disobey me…Kin?" She lowered her head and all the girls lowered to her side. They comforted her while the guys stood around the corpse. The Matt shook his head in disappointment. Drew looked over to her. He nudged The Matt and he looked over. He almost fell over. She looked at him in curiosity. He approached her with wide eyes.

"What's…wrong?" Her breath was becoming labored. Her vision faded again but she could hear Marina's cries clearly. She looked around in her mind and saw rain falling around her. It left ripples as it struck the ground. In each ripple she saw a little bit of Marina's memories. They were so sad. Her dad died and she didn't know her mother. Her Eevee was almost killed and she had murdered a pokemon. Sobs rung in her ears, she felt the love and the pain of Kin and the pain of her pokemon dying. Marina's emotions over powered May and she found herself crying with the sad legend, no sad girl. Marina's memories slowly cleared and instead of water, blood rained from the sky. It didn't leave ripples it only gathered until May was up to her neck in it. She felt her head bob up and down in the crimson pool of pain and sorrow. She slide lower into the pool and lost all vision and hearing. May was unconscious again. Marina looked down at her apprentice and began healing her wounds.

**2hott4u: **I know it was emo! (hotty: geez, since when did you go that deep?) since I felt like it. Hope you all like it!


	11. Chapter 11

**2hott4u: **…Yea… (hotty: she's speechless) There's not much to say…except…hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon I'd be filthy rich but do you see me in the news…NO! Most of you don't even know what I look like now do you?

**Curses**

May's eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up but her back burned. She lay down as hot white pain roared through her body.

"Look, she's waking up!" It was that voice again. May tried to sort out who it was but her pain clouded her thoughts.

"Hn." That was Marina.

"Could you be a little more emo?" She could almost see Marina's emotionless face with that fake smile.

"Do you want me to Esmer?" '_Esmer?_' May raked her memories for the name. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks or Marina's fist which ever hurts worse.

"Esmer…?" May's voice was hoarse and laced with pain. Marina snorted and glared at May. Esmer sent her a nasty glare.

"Are you okay May?"

"I think so, but my back…kills." May's vision cleared and she could clearly see Esmer. To the right Marina was sending her nasty loathing looks. '_What did I do?_'

"You're lucky May." Marina's voice was icy. "When you used blast burn it melted your skin where he had cut you and stopped the bleeding." '_Well that's nice to know…_' Esmer sighed but ignored her gruesome friend.

"Wh-where's Kin?" Marina's eyes narrowed into thin slits. She snarled and stormed off. "Did I do something?"

"Yes, you did."

"What did I do?"

"You helped when she was determined to kill him on her own. She told us not interfere, or else, so we listened but you weren't here and you did. It almost got you killed!" May looked away.

"It's not like she can blame me though. I didn't know."

"She's not blaming you." Esmer looked at May with sad eyes. "She was extremely worried after the battle. She wouldn't let any of us get near you. Eventually she let me pass but she never took her eyes off me." May looked at her, with a spark of curiosity in her eyes.

"She took care of me?" Esmer nodded. "Why?"

"You are her friend! I thought you'd know that be now." Esmer sighed in exasperation. '_Sometimes she can be so dense…_'

"There's more I can tell. Why does she care so much about me when I disobeyed her?"

"Fine, the truth is that she didn't want us to fight is cause she'd kill herself if one of us got hurt. She's had so many bad things happen to her this would have pushed her to the limit. She took it upon herself to make sure you lived." May could still see the horrible visions of Marina's past. She shuddered and thought about how she had the easy life.

"How can she be so emotionless when all those things happened?"

"So you saw it too? She's not emotionless, but she's learned to restrict her emotions to her mind, but as you saw sometimes they overflow and then it sends telepathic images. She didn't want us to get hurt, because she doesn't want us to feel any of the pains that she did. She's always protecting us because she couldn't protect herself."

"How so?"

"Her father was killed in front of her." May's heart lurched in her chest. She felt horrible. Marina seemed so strong but that's because she's been through so much and knew how to control herself. May looked away to where Marina had stormed off. Esmer smiled sadly and got up to leave.

"W-where are you going?" May tried to get up but was again incapable of doing so. Esmer looked back and smiled.

"To go get Marina." May smiled sadly, but let her go. The bushes beside her head rustled and a she looked up to a Feraligatr. It looked down at her and gave her a large toothy grin. Riley came out behind it and noticed his smile. He turned into Dragonite and gave it a smash to the head. It looked back at him and glared. Riley whispered in its ear and it blushed in embarrassment. Riley shook his head and turned into Weavile. He knelt down beside May and smiled sweetly at her.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, I suppose…" She looked past him and at the Feraligatr. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Thomas." He looked up at the mention of his name.

"What was all that whispering about?" Riley glared back at him but sighed.

"He was "interested" in you." May was in shock. '_Interested?!_' "I told him you were only 12."

"How o-old is he?" May was afraid of the answer.

"43." May gaped at him.

"43?! Why the hell would a 43 year-old be interested in me?"

"He thought you were older than that." Thomas smiled sheepishly. May laid there, stunned. "Don't worry he likes Marina too." May smiled unhappily. '_Great. I want to get Drew to like me but instead I get this old pervert._' May smirked at the thought.

"Sorry, I honestly didn't know. You looked too pretty to be 12." May blushed at the comment. She usually got those from people she knew. Thomas smiled at her sweetly.

"Wait, why is he interested in Marina then, she's only 16."

"No, she's 23." May gaped at him. She looked so much younger than 23. "You didn't know that?" May shook her head. Riley glared back at him. May understood. He was afraid Thomas would take Marina away from him. "You know with your good looks, you'll get a boy in no time." May blushed again and noticed that Drew had appeared at the tree line at the far side of the clearing. He was clearly displeased. To her right Marina and Esmer reappeared. Marina saw May blushing and Thomas grinning. She hissed and looked at him scornfully. He shrunk from her gaze, but did not leave.

"Did they bother you May?" Marina's voice sent chills down her back.

"N-no Marina. They were just checking on me." They nodded vigorously. She growled but let them leave unharmed.

"All of you need to leave." She paused and waited but no one left. "NOW!" They broke in a sprint away from her. Drew watched May but made no move to leave or approach. "You too Drew." He paid no attention to her. Marina got up and stalked over to him, but he wasn't with any of them at the moment. She gave a low guttural growl but it did nothing. She sighed and walked back over to May. "How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft.

"Fine." May didn't really listen to her but was more intrigued at Drew. She could feel both of their stares burn through her head as she closed her eyes.

"That's good." Marina talked to her in a motherly voice. May shivered from the cold as a harsh wind swept through the forest. Marina noticed and curled around her and held a watchful gaze over her. Drew began to walk toward them and Marina hissed. He ignored her. When he got too close she had a fit. She was crouching and hissing and her eyes were blood thirsty. Heather darted into the clearing and dragged him away right before Marina leaped. Heather shook her head disappointedly.

"You should let her be Marina. You're only hurting yourself."

"It's better than her being hurt." Heather sighed and walked up to May and Marina. Although Marina seemed to be menacing she was really weak at the moment.

"Let me take your place."

"No."

"Let Esmer take your place."

"No."

"Let…" she didn't get to finish.

"NO!" Marina rose to her paws and shakily walked over to her. "I will not abandon anyone ever again." She said through clenched teeth.

"You're not abandoning her you're just going to get some rest." Marina looked tempted but still she refused. Heather sighed and gave a sharp whistle. Esmer and Riley came behind her and dragged her away. Heather took the first watch while Riley and Esmer contained Marina. She thrashed around desperately.

"Why don't you trust us?" Esmer hissed into her ear.

"Last time I left someone they…died."

"You know that it was hopeless! They were gonna die anyway."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Marina was choking on sobs. She wasn't really all that upset about May, but the memories were horrible.

"You're dad wasn't going to live. It was his time." Marina looked up at Riley. Tears ran down her cheeks and she glared at him.

"No…no…NO!" Marina was on the ground weeping. Her dad's face was burned into her mind. He was smiling and he told her to go find The Dave. She wept harder. He coughed up blood, but continued that smile. His eyes were growing dull and were glazing over. She ran to find The Dave, and she could remember him breathing unevenly when she returned with him. He reached up to his closest friend. The Dave looked away and when I looked back down his eyes were closed and his breathing had ceased. I put my head to his chest and cried. I could hear the internal organs shutting down, and then the last beat of his heart. Either God or the last twitch of his nerves made him wrap his arms around me and smile his beautiful smile. I wept in Riley's arms. "Why…why did he have to go?" her voice was but a whisper. May could hear a soft crying again, and while Marina remembered her past May saw it all happen. Everyone around her did and they to began to cry for her. The memories were so vivid. She could see Marina's father smile and it truly was beautiful.

"Well this is dot dot dot moment." The Matt said when walked into the clearing. Marina glared at him but said nothing, surprisingly. Natalia followed him and was carrying a couple handfuls of berries. Macy followed her and guess what she said?

"…"

"Told you!" The Matt smiled triumphantly. Marina looked away trying to hide her smile. "I see that." Marina laughed at him.

"Was that your plan?"

"Uhhhhhhh…sure…" He looked away confused.

"You know…I'm pretty sure that Destiny is back from her "extreme" training." The Matt looked over at her with a twinkle of hope.

"Are y-you sure?"

"Did you just stutter?"

"N-no…" She laughed at him.

"Yes she's back and I was going to get her when I went to get Macy, but I lost track. You know you could go get her for me." He looked at her and smiled.

"Are you serious?" She nodded. He became jittery and wanted to go soon.

"Why so excited Matt?" DarkJak came up behind him and smirked. Thomas popped his head out curiously with Zenkai.

"No reason." He glared at him. Natalia yawned again. DarkJak smirked.

"Its not gonna work this…" He began to yawn but it got caught again. "NO!" He kept trying to get it out, but it did nothing. Then Zenkai and Thomas caught it. The three of them were on the ground with they're hands over their mouths trying to yawn. "I tries to yawn hate tries again YOU!" Natalia smiled but said nothing.

"Come on Matt. You can tell them OR I can tell them." Marina smirked evilly. She forced him to make a choice. He looked around desperately then sighed in defeat.

"She's my…." He grumbled something incoherently.

"What was that? A little louder please?" Heather and May hobbled over to all the noise. Drew followed closely behind. May sweat-dropped at the sight in front of her: three guys were on the ground covering their mouths, Marina was standing up with her face in The Matt's, and everyone else was closing in on what Marina and Matt had to say.

"I said she's my girlfriend." He covered his mouth and blushed lightly. All the girls cooed at him and the guys snickered except the poor three who were on the ground.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Did you ever kiss?"

"Did you ever have…?" Natalia didn't finish because all the girls slapped their hands over her mouth. Macy shook her head and smiled (for once). They removed their hands when she mumbled in protest. "I was only gonna say…" The girls got ready to do it again. She yelped but continued "Did you ever have any anniversaries?" The girls sighed and laughed but Natalia looked at them hotly. The Matt was taken aback by all the questions.

"Let's leave him alone for awhile." He sighed in thanks to Marina. "He'll leave when I know that the other recruits are available."

"How many more are there?" They looked over at May for the first time.

"Count!" it was one of the guys on the ground. She glared but began to count. '_The Matt, DarkJak, Thomas, Macy, Heather, Zenkai, Natalia, Riley, Marina, Esmer…That was all. There were 10 here._'

"There are ten of you." She didn't know most of them but she heard them being called a lot. The guy on the ground yawned loudly.

"FINALLY!" Then another yawn came and he crouched over again. "No…"

"Shut up DarkJak!" The Matt called to him.

"Hm…I'm gonna need to go into town. Anyone wanna go with?" They all took one HUGE step back leaving poor May and Drew the victims. "Let's go." All the others shook their heads in pity.

"What's wrong?" They continued to shake their heads. She felt her arm being lifted and looked over to Drew. He put her arm around his shoulder and supported her as they set off to town. Marina turned into Sceptile and Drew was Flygon while May was Blaziken. Marina walked over to the pokemon center.

"Go…have fun. I'll get you in a little while." May smiled she was going to see her friends.

"I know where you want to go." Drew sounded the same despite all that happened over the course of 2 days. They followed Marina into the pokemon center and went to search for Ash and co. They were relatively easy to find considering the noise level from the room. Drew let her go and did not follow but went the other way.

"Where are you going?" May looked over her shoulder. He looked at her but said nothing and continued to walk off.

"I'm going for a walk." He raised his hand in goodbye.

"Jeez you make it seem like you're leaving for good." She mumbled under her breath. She opened the door and the room fell silent. She hadn't seen her appearance so she didn't know what she looked like at the moment. Max was wide-eyed but soon saw that it was her. He walked carefully to her side. She looked at him concerned. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom and to its mirror. She was shocked. Her face was bruised and dirty and her body was caked in a thin layer of blood and dirt. She had dull tired eyes and when she saw her back she winced. Skin was melted together creating a ridge along her back. Max gazed at her sadly.

"What happened May?" His voice felt like a whisper. The group was at the door waiting for her response. She began to laugh. It was a low chuckle but still a laugh. Max looked up at her confused. She laughed at how sorry she looked in comparison to before. She was truly "roughing" it.

"Bla blaze Blaziken. Blaze blaze blaze iken." Max called out Gallade and he translated. She'd been training super hard and had done a lot of fighting.

"Where's that girl and her friend?" Ash said with a glare. May laughed harder. She told them Marina was here on business and she tagged along and that The Matt was in the woods with his other friends.

"Others?" Brock spoke up. She told them there were 8 other people there, one being her best friend Esmer. Ash looked shocked at that.

"You know Esmer and she's there?" He smiled brightly when May nodded. Misty glowered at his response. May could understand, she was jealous; May felt that all the time with Drew's little fangirls hanging on him.

"You wanna clean yourself up May?" She blinked and nodded. She stepped into the shower and turned the water on almost burning but still cool. The warm water ran over her body and she almost fell over from how good it felt. She scrubbed the blood and dirt off and then did the "lather, rinse, repeat". She was warm and clean when she stepped out. She dried off and looked a lot better. She got out of the bathroom when a knock was heard at the door to the room. Max answered and glared at the visitor. He obviously didn't know she was out because he was not very nice to whoever it was.

"She doesn't want to come back! She wants to stay here and enjoy her vacation with her friends!" Max glared harder at the visitor. The person obviously wasn't taking it. It pushed past Max and started for the bathroom she relinquished into it quickly. She heard Max struggling to stop it but she heard him grunt and then a large thump followed. Ash followed suit and so did Brock. Misty stayed out of it. The door flew open and May stared wide eyed at the intruder. It was Drew. He was clean just like herself but he had a much more serious look than usual.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Marina left us here. Let's go." He took her hand and led her away from the bathroom. Max stood up in protest.

"No…she's staying here…with us." May glared at him (for once). Gallade translated May before she left. '_Max I'm going. Not you or anyone else is going to stop me. I can make my own choices and YOU don't have any say in them so STOP TRYING TO INTERFERE_' Max began tearing up at her harsh words. "May…" She didn't look back and walked away. Max reached his hand out and cried softly in her wake. May was in no mood for this. Was Marina trying to ditch them, was that why everyone pitied them when they left? Ash stomped after her.

"May that was really mean! He cares about you and you just shot him down." Drew answered for her. '_She doesn't need you right now. She has more power than you could imagine and you're holding her back by keeping her here. If you care for her you'll let her go, but if you don't well that's too bad!_' Ash glared at him. "Since when do _you_ make her choices? You're talking about how weak we are and that we're holding her back and…" He didn't finish. A tall shadow rose behind May and Drew and roared at Ash. '_They are coming with me and YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE OR YOU WILL DIE! I will make sure of it…_' It was Marina. Ash nodded and backed off slowly. Marina snorted and walked off. Max glared at her.

"I hate you…" It was a whisper at first but he said it louder and louder until he screamed it. Marina looked back at him. She charged a slash attack but May slapped her hand away. Marina looked away and continued walking. They followed; Max watched them leave in silence. Once they were long gone he gave chase. He could see them at the edge of the forest. His legs pumped harder tears streamed down his face. May looked at him and smiled before she jumped into the woods. He stood in her spot and looked down at the ground. Tears landed softly on the ground and he felt breath on his neck. It was Marina. She smelled of fruit because of the soap she used earlier. He breathed deeply and she handed him a small note. He looked down at and when he looked back up she was gone. He walked back to go read the strange letter.

**Deep in the forest…**

May and Drew were walking at a steady pace while Marina stayed good ways ahead of them. They had all forgotten the training until May brought it up.

"Wait…" They all stopped. "Does this mean we can stay here and train with you?" Marina furrowed her brow in thought.

"Well…" May and Drew looked at her hopefully. "I suppose so since you did so well against Kin." May jumped on her. Marina stumbled back in surprise as May squeezed the breath out of her. May released her and Marina swept off "invisible" dust. Drew smiled at her and they continued on.

"Why did we have to go to town again?"

"I had a few calls to make." Marina looked back and smirked. May wasn't getting it but Drew got it fine.

"So you called the rest of the recruits so The Matt could go get his girlfriend." Marina snickered and nodded. Marina pushed through a rather tough patch of brambles and entered their beloved clearing. The Matt practically slammed into Marina but she held her ground.

"Well…?" His eyes were wide in anticipation.

"Well…" She was sucking this up.

"Well?"

"Well… you can go get them." He leaped up and ran for the leaf with the pokeblocks.

"Where is she?"

"In Johto, so are the rest of them except for Colgate."

"Yeah, yeah he's in Sinnoh, I know." He turned into Rayquaza and flew off. Marina shook her head and smiled. They went to go rest while all the elites went to town to go clean up.

**With…The Matt…**

He soared over Johto and looked down for his recruits. He saw some of them but wanted to find the most important one first. Then he saw her. She had purplish colored hair and was wearing a dark black ninja outfit with some streaks of blue on it. She was jumping clumsily from rock to rock over a river; her rather large boobs weighing her down. He couldn't help but laugh at that. He lowered to the ground when he saw her slip. She was almost in the water when he scooped her up in his arms. She looked up with wide eyes.

"T-thank you." He smirked and gave her a pokeblock with a note he had written just for her. She read the note and blushed. "M-matt?" He nodded. She ate the pokeblock and glowed softly and turned into her Celebi.

"I got to go get the other recruits. You're welcome to join me." She nodded and they flew off to go get another recruit. They flew over a dense forest when The Matt descended. In the thick trees he could make out a small form. The boy was rather short and he had brown hair just like his cousin. The Matt chucked him a pokeblock and hit him square in the face. The boy fumed and glared at the direction from which the pokeblock came from. He looked down and read the note attached to it. The Matt slithered out from the shadow of the trees. The boy was surprised but ate the pokeblock. He glowed and turned into his Mew. The girl with The Matt was surprised; she knew the entire top 15 but this was one of the newer pokemon that the boy had caught. The boy followed The Matt and his girlfriend to their next destination. They didn't have to go far. Before long another recruit was found.

"Hola!" Obviously the guy knew who they were. He was wearing a bleach white shirt with a pocket on it and jean shorts AND a Nazi hat. He was Mexican and was one of The Matt's favorite recruits; he was funny and he wasn't as annoying as the rest of them. The guy ate the pokeblock and turned into his Moltres.

"Man…there's too many recruits!" The Matt complained.

"Stop whining!" Jessie (mew) scolded.

"Let him be!" Destiny (Celebi) snapped.

"Why didn't Marina come get us?" Philip (Moltres) queried.

"Did you want her to?"

"No, but she was the one who called so I had assumed…" The Matt took off before the conversation got any farther. Regei was close by and The Matt couldn't wait to see one of his closet friends again. Regei was black and he wore a baggy black shirt with baggy jeans and a large gold chain that said "Regei" on it. He had a HUGE afro; it was larger than his body and was hard as diamond. The Matt swooped down and scared Regei out of his wits. The Matt chuckled as Regei glared at him. He threw him a pokeblock and Regei refused it. The Matt hovered over to him and glared. He pushed the pokeblock in his face. Regei slapped his hand away. The Matt roared at him, but it did nothing.

"I won't eat it!" The Matt was fuming now. He punched him the stomach and Regei opened his mouth in pain. The Matt stuffed the pokeblock in and made him chew and swallow. Regei growled and glared at The Matt. He turned into his Garchomp and punched The Matt in the face. "I said I didn't want to eat it!" The Matt rubbed his cheek and smirked.

"Well too bad, you have to help now!" Regei fumed but followed The Matt into the air with his Pelipper. The five of them went out to find the last recruit.

"Man, how far away is Colgate?" Jessie whined.

"Stop whining Jessie!" Regei snapped at him.

"Why don't you both, SHUT UP!?" Destiny growled dangerously at them. Jessie shut up and looked away avoiding her dark purple gaze. Regei ignored her and flew up ahead to be beside The Matt.

"Where is he…?" He didn't finish his sentence before The Matt dived down. "Hey, I wasn't finished my question!" The Matt ignored him. He flew down and greeted Colgate. He already knew what he was supposed to do and soon enough they were all on their way to Mt. Silver. Colgate was doing flips as Yanmega and was annoying the hell out of The Matt.

"How much farther?" Jessie was complaining again and both Regei and Destiny were about to kill him. If it wasn't for Philip Jessie would be dead by now.

"Just a little farther…" A black shadow approached from below and The Matt barley dodged it. The black blob split into three and targeted him. One of the shadows was very large and dragon-like, another was large and bird-like, while the third was small and butterfly-like. The smallest shadow used a beautiful silver wind attack and left the six travelers blinded. The largest shadow pelted them with flames. The Matt took all the flames and made sure no one was hit other than himself. The bird-like shadow dived at them and attacked Destiny. The Matt roared in rage when he saw Destiny and the shadow streaking towards the ground. The Matt pelted after them. He ripped them apart but the bird-like shadow changed in his paw. It grew bigger and was now over-powering him. Destiny fought to get them away from each other to no avail. The Matt heard a snort of laughter come from his opponent.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" His opponent fell down in the air and was heading for the ground with no control. He flew down and caught it by the wing. He saw dark sapphire eyes glowing playfully at him. The other shadows began to laugh too. He blushed in embarrassment and let the Charizard go. It stopped itself and flew up to him.

"Marina?" She smiled at him and the silver wind cleared away revealing May and Drew as the other shadows. Destiny squealed and hugged Marina and Marina hugged her back.

"Since when did you have so many friends?" It was Regei. She glared at him but then she smiled.

"Since people like me." Regei scoffed and flew down to the ground. Destiny and Marina stayed in the air and chatted to each other while everyone descended. The others were just coming back from town and a huge reunion took place. At the pokemon center Max and the others were frantically informing the town of the oncoming danger of Team Rocket. The Rocket's were almost ready to attack; they just needed to test their secret weapon. Harley was lying dormant in a tree while he continued his extreme training with the evil Espeon, and two dark orange eyes watched all the top 15 and their two apprentices.

"I will kill you for what you did to him Marina. You will not see the light of day when I'm down with you. The dark orange eyes glowed with happiness at the thought and slunk away into the darkness of a secret hideout.

**2hott4u: **Sorry it took so long to update! School started Monday and I had to get all these materials for the classes and (hotty: STOP MAKING EXCUSES! I could have updated faster than you and I had to do the same thing cause were in the same school!) SHUT UP!!!! You know you're a little worry-wart and forget that everything is due next week and do it the second day of school. (hotty: and you know your lazy and don't do anything TILL next week.) growls Can any of you guess who Jessie's cousin is and why the thing with orange eyes wants to kill Marina? And Ororo, DON"T GIVE AWAY ANSWERS; especially to Destiny! HAHAHA take that! JK. Love y'all. Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

**2hott4u: **Yea I'm bored and depressed. Did you know that when you die you see the place you've always wanted to be at? I was thinking about that today and… (hotty: Ew why were you thinking about dying? ARE YOU GOING SUICIDAL? DON'T DO IT) I'm not jeez you little freak job. Its just I feel like my life is going way too fast and I wondered if when I'd die if I could go back and relive it all again. I always wanted pokemon to be real because then I wouldn't be made fun of and because they're pretty friggin awesome! I daydreamed about them coming to get me in a bright white light leading me away to their world…(hotty: ew…freak…WEIRDY!!!)…. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon but I do own most of the top 15!

**Pieces **

The moon glowed softly through the tightly nit clouds. Rain droplets fell freely from the heavens and drenched the pokemon and humans alike. May was curled up in a tight ball of purple fur. She had been working all day to save the supplies and now only Espeon was dry so she had to stay hidden to stay warm. The rest of the top 15 worked frantically to save the remaining supplies. May was hidden deep in a crevasse that had a large over hanging rock. The back was damp but she was invisible to all of them. Occasionally Marina would stalk by and peer at her, and May would shrink back so her purple fur was black in the darkness.

"Why are you hiding?" May shifted but remained hidden.

"I'm not hiding I'm trying to get warm." She was Umbreon right now so May was even jitterier. A cold wind pulled away the clouds from the moon leaving May open for inspection even all the way in the back. Marina's hackles raised and she hissed. Her black aura came back and her eyes slit. "Ma-marina it's me M-may…" It was no use Umbreon was in control. "Please Umbreon…be merciful. I'm May…" Umbreon calmed for a second. He told her to get out. May stood there while Umbreon inspected her. It rubbed against her on all sides then bit her on the shoulder. She rolled over in the fetal position.

"That's how I'll know you're you…" Its voice was dark but soft. Marina took control again and sighed. May shivered as another wind blew through their fur. She crawled back into the crevasse and curled up. They all continued their work, but soon they tired.

"I'm tired! I wanna stop!" Zenkai was complaining.

"Shut up!" DarkJak scolded.

"You shut up!!!" Destiny had a strange hatred towards DarkJak. I guess its cause he used to be a cannibal…? Matt agreed with Zenkai and sat down with a grunt. Destiny cuddled up next to him and wiggled herself under his arm. DarkJak remained standing but soon walked over to Marina who was with Tom and Riley. Marina was curled up next to Riley and Tom was over them keeping the rain off. DarkJak helped him and they all talked peacefully unaware of pumpkin orange eyes glaring at them. May curled up tighter. She wished she could curl up with Drew but he would probably push her away. She could hear claws clicking against stone and sapphire gazed up to meet emerald.

"Aren't you cold back there?" May pushed farther back into the tight corner.

"Not really…" Truth was she was freezing her ass off back there but she would never admit it. He stared at her with a scrutinizing gaze. Her walked back and pushed her up from out of the very back. He was Absol so not only was May freaking out Espeon was too. He pushed himself into the tight space between May and the back. May scooted farther away every second trying to not get close to Drew. He extended his long arm out and caught her by the waist. He practically dragged her next to him. Her face was ruby red now. Absol's arm was draped around her waist and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. May wasn't able to tell if it was Drew or Absol but either way she remained tense. He obviously didn't like that and pulled her closer still.

"Please…I-I'm fine."

"Then why are you so cold?" It was Absol alright. Drew would never on his life act like this. I guess it was pokemon nature to snuggle up to get warm. Cold wind rushed from the entrance of the crevasse. May shivered violently and Absol got up. He pushed her back into the corner again and curled up around her in there. There was no light penetrating Absol's bulk and it soon became toasty. May's gem glowed softly in the darkness and it illuminated their faces. He was staring at her with onyx eyes that were almost hypnotizing. May could see why Espeon liked him so much. Espeon was blushing too much to come out like Absol had. Delcatty was throwing a fit and May was barely containing her.

"Thank you, Absol." She closed her eyes and buried her face into his soft warm chest. Drew took over again and was unsure of what to do. May smelled something different then she had a second ago. It was more intoxicating. She breathed deeply and curled up tighter; still not knowing that Drew was what she had smelled. Drew's cheeks turned light pink as May continued to cuddle closer. '_What is wrong master? Is this not what you wished for?_' Absol wasn't completely off mark.

"May? What's wrong?" It was the middle of the night and May had just gone into a violent fit of some sort. The top fifteen had now crowded the crevasse not knowing that May was behind Drew, until just a bit ago.

"No…stop! Please…don't…NO!" She shot up and scrambled over everyone in the crevasse and got out of it. She was breathing heavily and was scared to death. The orange eyes that May had seen in her dream haunted her. She had heard Marina screaming and blood dripping and Harley laughing. All of them came out and crowded her. May looked up and around the clearing then up at the sky. It was half a moon; only a day left now. Marina followed her gaze.

"Oh no…we're off schedule. I have some business to attend to so everyone go back to bed, except you Matt." The Matt groaned and hauled himself over to her. They all went back in the cave except Drew. He knew he wouldn't sleep unless May was with him, but she was in mood to sleep now.

"Marina, can I help?" May was bouncy and every noise made her flinch.

"Of course you can May, and so can you Drew." May looked around and her gaze met Drew's. He stared at her with tired eyes. He walked up next to her and sat down. "Okay, we only have one day left before the Rocket's strike, or at least the first wave. It'll be pretty weak but there will be many. All today we need to craft traps to help lower their numbers."

"What kind of traps?"

"Isn't it obvious, the trapping kind?" they all sweat-dropped.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant May. What I meant to ask was: do you plan to kill them with the traps or actually trap them?"

"Kill…" no surprise there people.

"Okay, so what can we do?" Marina looked to the side and to a tree.

"Burn that tree down and if you see orange eyes make sure you get them to follow you to me." May was slightly confused but nodded. May turned into Blaziken and used flamethrower. The tree was torched in seconds. May smirked.

"Well that's done so…" She didn't finish. Not even ten feet in front of her were to orange eyes that made her want to puke. They narrowed at her and began to approach. "Drew…run…" Drew looked over at her and saw the orange globes coming closer.

"Way ahead of you!" Drew leaped away and May followed. The eyes followed, and tracked them easily.

"MARINA!?" May was desperate.

"May, I think they went the other way!" May growled and took a huge breath and stopped leaping.

"MARINA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE BEFORE MINE'S TOAST!!!" The orange eyes stopped and winced in pain from the volume of May's yell. Marina walked out from behind May and she almost wet herself from surprise. "Thank you…" May was scowling at her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to wait a day, or are you spying on us to help get the better edge?"

"Neither, I'm here to get my revenge on you!" The voice was a female's and it was very similar to Marina's.

"Why would you need revenge on me?"

"You stole Kin's heart then you killed him, you bitch!"

"Flattery will get you everywhere, but everywhere in your case is everywhere my foot can kick you."

"Very funny, but I highly doubt this is going to be easy for you."

"And why is that?"

"I'm fighting with love you are fighting for lust, blood lust."

"Wow, someone did their homework on the top 15, bravo." The women growled at Marina and jumped out of the trees. She was a graceful Arcainine and her pelt was of extraordinary beauty. She was very powerful, and probably worthy foes for Marina, but you never know with her. "Well, well, well look who it is its captain Mars, pleasure to see you again."

"Well it's my displeasure to see you." She leaped forward and bit Marina. Marina tried to throw her off but she kept firm.

"So that's how you want to play, huh? Fine, let's see how good you are." Marina turned into Charizard and threw her off with ease. She landed gracefully on her toes and smiled an evil smile.

"Come on, I want a little bit of a fight on your part." She disappeared but Marina was not worried. She appeared behind Marina, in front of Marina, and all angles around her. "See if you can catch me." May took a swing at one of the clones, but it was just an image. Mars was moving at light speed and was leaving just a pose of her behind but she came back to it again and again to keep the image solid. Marina scoffed; this was child's play for her. She copied what Mars was doing and stopped her in her tracks.

"Come on, I want a little bit of a fight on your part." Marina pummeled her face in. Mars was on the ground and stood up slowly.

"You never loved him and it killed you on the inside."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kin, you never truly loved him, but he did love you. It killed you that you could not share in his affections, but you were too infatuated with Riley to ever try and love him." Marina growled.

"That's not true. I did love him, but he betrayed me."

"So that's what you've been telling yourself all these years. Yeah right! You didn't love him and you needed an excuse to get rid of him so you could get Riley without having to dump him for no reason. That is horrible! I loved him but he never noticed; he was too worried about you. That's the only reason he joined this stupid organization. They told him they'd kill you if he didn't help, but if he did they would spare you and only you from their onslaught." Marina was shocked.

"What have I done?"

"That's right, drink it all in." May was shocked. Had Marina really not loved Kin and used that as an excuse.

"No, I did love him…I know I did…I had to have…but…" Marina was confused and hurt. Had she really been lying to herself about him betraying her?

"Now you will die!" She leaped forward and knocked Marina off her feet. Marina didn't even care she was too shocked at what she had done. Mars bit deep into Marina's flesh and broke bones that got in her way. Blood dripped from the tree and hit the ground with a soft patter. Marina finally felt the pain and screamed out. Laughing echoed through the clearing. May's eyes grew wide.

"My dream…no" She fell to her knees and shook. "I don't know if I can handle this Drew. How can I kill someone who I don't even know? How can I kill pokemon who were forced to do evil against their will? I don't think I can…" She cried. "Marina…help me…help me get stronger…PLEASE HELP ME!!!" Marina heard her pleas and began to fight back. She ripped free from Mars's grip and tore a large chunk a flesh in the process. Mars spit out the bloody heap and snarled at her.

"I've tasted blood's sweet flavor and now you're doomed!" Her pupils dilated and she howled viciously. Marina was in trouble now. She had lost a lot of blood and was having mental trauma.

"You love Kin so bad, how about I let you live with him in eternal slumber!" Marina charged forward. Mars leaped and they collided. Marina landed awkwardly while Mars landed with perfect precision. Marina turned around and coughed up blood. Mars remained still, but fell off the branch. Marina leaped and caught her.

"I wasn't strong enough Kin…I'm sorry."

"What do you mean…he wanted you to kill me?"

"No he said if he didn't return, to disable you so you would be safe somewhere far away."

"Even in death he wanted to protect me…please tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I'm so, so sorry and to love you the way he loved me. Tell him to bless Riley…tell him he'll always be in my heart. Please…will you do that for me?"

"Of course, but I think he heard you." Her eyes were glazing over and she looked up at nothing, but Marina knew better. She followed her gaze and smiled. A star shined brightly in the sky and was right above them. "You know…for a good guy…you're not all that good…" Marina smiled at her. Mars smiled and closed her eyes in forever peace. The star that shone so brightly burned even more brightly and the one next to it lit up. They merged in the sky and the heavens twisted. An image was formed in the void of space. It was Kin's smiling face gazing down at her. Soon another showed; it was her dad. Mars joined the faces and so did The Dave. Everyone Marina knew and loved appeared in the stars. Marina cried softly. She glowed with a heavenly light and a bright light glowed around her. May, Drew and The Matt walked forward and saw the ghostly bodies of the dead. Kin smiled at her and so did her dad. The Dave smiled at his son and gave a thumb up. Mar's body sparkled and disappeared in Marina's arms.

"We know you can win, Marina." It was Kin.

"I'm so sorry Kin!" She jumped forward and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. She turned around and hugged her dad and then The Dave. The Matt was shocked but stepped into the light. He hugged his dad.

"You did good Matt, you did good." The Matt cried softly on his dad's shoulder. Marina's dad came over and patted him on the back and then his mom came and hugged him.

"Mom…dad…I moss you so much…"

"We know Matt, we know." They all hugged while Marina hugged her dad and Kin. The light was growing faint and the bodies were getting even more translucent. Soon they left and they were all left staring at nothing.

"Okay" Marina sniffled "Let's get to work." They all nodded and set out to build traps. Marina and the Matt hadn't even noticed what May and Drew saw. Drew saw his sister and May saw her other brother. They were both happy to see that their siblings had made it to heaven. The rest of the morning was uneventful until Destiny awoke.

"WHAT THE HELL??!!" DarkJak had ended up sleeping back to back with Destiny and she wasn't taking it so well. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Will you shut it; I'm still trying to sleep." Destiny was fuming. She pulled her fist back and punched him in the face. He rolled over several times and landed under a tree. She was screeching and was about to hit him again when all the other girls awoke. They were glaring hotly at Destiny.

"Calm down, come on…please? Don't hurt me!" The girls grabbed Destiny and tied her up to a tree and shoved an apple in her mouth. Destiny tried to talk but choked on her own words. DarkJak came over and smirked. Destiny freaked and spit the apple out and nailed him in the head. All the girls came back out and tied DarkJak up far, far away and stuffed Destiny's mouth with cloth. The Matt and Marina came back and saw the whole clearing in disarray.

"What happened now?"

"Destiny happened." Esmer growled. All the girls nodded. Heather stretched out and walked over to her. Marina threw her hand over her shoulder and told her to go in that general direction. Everyone else followed her and split up to make some traps. Destiny hung limply from the tree and frowned sadly. The Matt cut her down and told her to go let DarkJak down.

"I will not."

"You will, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll…I'll…break up with you!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Do you want to find out?" Destiny hurtled away and freed DarkJak. "Now go make some traps while Marina and I freshen up." The light from earlier had not only let them see their loved ones but had healed Marina. May and Drew were still out deep in the woods.

**May and Drew and…HARLEY??!!**

May was skipping happily through the forest. She had crafted a few traps; most of them a recreation of what Team Rocket did. Drew had helped her with them and now they were walking back to camp.

"I can't wait to tell mom and dad about this!" May squealed.

"Can't wait to tell them what?"

"Tell them about Marc!"

"Who's Marc?"

"He's my older brother who dies in an accident."

"What's there to tell?"

"You know when Marina saw Kin and her dad, well I saw Marc. He said he missed us all but was always watching over us." May smiled happily "Did you see anyone?"

"…" He looked away sadly. "Yeah I did…I saw my sister" May saw him smile sadly. "She died of cancer." May frowned and gave him a hug.

"Feel any better now?" Drew looked down at her.

"Maybe." She growled at him. "Okay fine, I feel a lot better."

"Good, cause I don't give hugs out for free."

"What do you mean?"

"You owe me."

"Owe you what?"

"You owe me…" she pondered on it "you owe me kiss. Right here." She pointed to her left cheek and smirked. "Come on Drew. You're not chicken are you?"

"Are you really that desperate for my kiss May?"

"N-no." She blushed. He smirked and kissed her lightly on her on the cheek, and walked away. She turned a deep red and followed. "So…do you think we'll win?"

"I don't know."

"Okay…do you think we'll lose?"

"I don't know." May frowned at him. '_Why does he have to be so stubborn?_' Then she thought of a question he'd have to answer, but she didn't know if she'd like it.

"Would you miss me if I died?" He was exasperated with all her questioning.

"I don't…" he paused "know. Would you miss me?"

"Probably, I mean I wouldn't have a rival anymore would I?"

"I guess so, but you would have an admirer."

"Who?"

"Harley."

"EW! Don't even talk about that!" He chuckled, even though he didn't say it he would miss her. They walked in silence for awhile.

"So what was your sister like?"

"She was a lot like you, actually."

"How so?"

"Well, she knew how to bug me…" May frowned "She was funny, caring and beautiful." He looked up at the sky completely oblivious to what he had just said. May had caught it though and was blushing furiously. He looked over at her. She turned away trying to hid her blush. "What's wro…" He stopped midway. May looked over at him and followed his gaze. It landed on a Cacturne with a piercing purple gaze.

"Well, well, well if it isn't May and her boy toy Drew." He got up from the tree and walked forward with that prissy gait of his. May looked at him disgustedly. "Aw, you don't miss me? That hurts." He fake cried but soon got over it.

"I'm warning you Harley…" Drew growled at him.

"Oh hush up Drew. I'm not here for you small fries, I'm here for the big leagues." May looked confused at him. Harley sighed impatiently. "I'm here for Marina."

"HA, like you're a match for Marina!" Harley snarled at her.

"I am!"

"Yeah right prove it!" He glowed and turned into an Espeon. "Since when do you have an Espeon?"

"That doesn't matter right now." His voice was higher pitched which made him sound more girly (if that's even possible) "Just tell Marina, I'm back."

"Who, you or Espeon?"

"Both of us! Tell her we'll finish this one way or another."

"Yeah whatever." Harley growled at her but nodded.

"I'll keep you to it doll!" He winked at her and disappeared into the trees.

"Ew, did he just?"

"Told you, you had an admirer." May shuddered and walked back with Drew.

"Marina!? Where are you?"

"Over here!" They followed her voice into a small bush. It was dug out by her and was warm and cozy and lined with furs. "What is it?" Her piercing blue eyes made May flinch.

"Harley and his Espeon told us to tell you that they will get their revenge on you; whatever that means." Marina stopped breathing and all the hairs on her pelt prickled.

"So that's what their up to." Marina eyes looked past them at something unseen. She stood up stiffly. "May, Drew go get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day." Marina dismissed them and curled into a small ball of black and yellow fur. May could see her eyes even from the crevasse as she curled up in the back. Drew again blocked out the light and they slept peacefully unaware of the hoards of Rockets approaching. That's gonna be some wake up call.

**2hott4u: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMIE!!!! This chapter is dedicated to you, because you deserve it. I spent all today typing it so it could be dedicated! (hotty: why don't I get that kind of love?) cause you don't deserve it! I LOVE YOU JAMIE AND ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS!!!! specially you Jamie! Next chapter will be more exciting and bloody…hehehe better not let hotty see it (she faints at the sight of blood)

(hotty: SHUT UP!!) Don't worry I'll drag you to the hospital (hotty: thanks…) See yall later!


	13. Chapter 13

**2hott4u: **Hey all!!! This chapter is in dedication to destiny1080 because her b-day is TODAY!!! Anyone reading this should check out past references to help you get a better look at the top 15s' pasts. R&R and ENJOY!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or else it would be rated a much higher like….PG13-R.

**Ready…set…TRAP!**

May rolled over on her stomach and shivered on the cold hard floor. The winds had really picked up so it was hard to tell who was an enemy from who was an ally. The rest of the top 15 was sound asleep and it disturbed May. She could hear their soft breaths and occasional gurgle. She was waiting for the traps to go off so she could have an excuse for being up and around. Drew was beside her, snoring softly on his back. They all were in the crevasse except for Marina who was in her little cozy bush that smelled of roses. May was half tempted to walk over to her to see if she was awake. She weighed the outcomes and decided for it. She rolled over and stood up on stiff legs. She could almost hear the creaking of her joints as she tip-toed out from the back. She inhaled sharply as a freezing wind swept through the trees. Her breath was a puff of white as the silver moonlight glowed brightly above. Another gust whooshed in and she got the wind knocked out of her. Flakes of white whipped through it as it traveled north.

"This isn't just wind…it's an attack!" The move icy wind whipped through again. They were trying to bring them out of hiding. It had worked on May and now she scrambled across to Marina's bush. She turned into Espeon and darted in. The thick smell of roses tingled in her nose and she sneezed. Marina shifted and hissed. May realized she was Umbreon and May flipped over in the fetal position. Umbreon fell silent and Marina took over.

"What do you want?" Umbreon's rings glowed softly but the fluorescent color stung May's eyes. Her eyes adjusted and she could see Marina in a little ball staring at her with the wise sapphire eyes that left anyone who looked deep enough speechless. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I'm worried and can't sleep."

"What's gives you any right to barge in here and disturb me for your own petty problems?" May was speechless.

"I…um…I-I thought you'd be able to help or at least be thinking the same thing."

"I told you it's just the first wave. The traps will take care of it."

"Are there enough?" Marina glared at her and hissed sharply.

"Do you doubt my competence?"

"N-no I-I just thought that…"

"You thought that the traps wouldn't cut it…right?"

"No…I never doubted you…I just needed reassurance. Thank you." May slunk out of the bush, and sulked all the way back to her position. When she entered The Matt woke up and noticed her sulking.

"You woke her up didn't you?" May nodded sadly. "Told you she would bitch…" He yawned and fell back to sleep. Destiny reclaimed her place in The Matt's broad chest. May smiled and walked to the very back when she heard paw steps from outside. Any drowsiness she had was long gone and she was alert.

"May? It's just me, Marina." She sighed and crawled out again. She hadn't seen Marina only heard her, but soon wished she weren't so obedient. It wasn't Marina but a large looking Golem. Its red eyes blazing as it looked down at her hungrily. A small Chatot sat on its shoulder and smiled devilishly at her. Marina wasn't the one who called her it was these goons; More precisely the Chatot.

"Foolish girl!" The Golem's laugh rumbled deep in its chest. The Chatot laughed like it in a mocking tone. Golem stopped laughing abruptly and reached for her with its stubby but muscular arms. May was too shocked to do anything. She shook herself from the shock and bounded away.

"Dammit Marina!" May changed into Blaziken.

"She's even more foolish than I thought! She isn't even good in planning type match-ups." It laughed again but the Chatot hit it on the head.

"It doesn't matter Clay, she's given us the advantage don't ruin it."

"Whatever Zen, we'll win one way or another." It ducked its head down and rolled. May didn't have time to dodge so she intercepted using her arms. The flames burned brightly with the effort to restrain the beast. It turned faster and May was slowly losing her footing and it didn't help having a little birdie pecking at your head. She sighed and used sky uppercut and sent him flying back. He glowed transforming and May knew she had to act quickly. This was her easiest chance at killing him swiftly and without much effort. May ran forward at full speed. If she attacked with her claws in just the right place she could kill him without so much as a scream; but nothing ever works the way it should now does it? May was in attacking range in seconds but stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't bring her arm down and end this sorry excuse for a man's life. Zen caught up and pulled her arm away and Clay finished transforming. He was a Golbat.

"Again, we get the type advantage." She looked down at the ground with empty eyes. He used air cutter. May flew back but didn't try to land. She smacked into a tree without crying out. Clay looked at her and noticed her eyes weren't looking at anything. "She's gone…"

"It means less noise, now finish her quick." May continued to remain emotionless and seemingly devoid of any thought. Clay flitted forward and was about to use poison fang but an Espeon leaped down from the canopy.

"Who are you?" Zen squawked out.

"Does it really matter? I'm going to say this once and only once…" May was slowly coming back to life. "Try to kill her again and…" May's vision cleared and saw an Espeon defending her "You'll know what real pain is!" '_Why does he care?_' Clay and Zen looked back and forth.

"Why shouldn't we kill her?"

"You should…just not now." May was stunned the thing that saved her life also wanted to end her life. It looked back at her with gleaming amethyst eyes. "Besides, I want her for myself." May knew who it was now.

"Harley!" She stood up and growled. He laughed maliciously.

"Very good May, but you don't have much of a choice as to what's going to happen. I could let them kill you now while you're disorientated, or I could give you a chance when the real fight starts."

"How did they get past all the traps?"

"I was getting to that. To get the choice of fighting in the real battle you'll have to tell us where all the traps are."

"Never!"

"Now, now May, do you really want to know what will happen if you don't tell us. Its three against one you know." She growled at the odds.

"Fine."

"Good." '_Ha! I'll only tell them where the ones I set are._' She kept a calm façade as she told him where all her traps were. "Well May its nice to know where all _your_ traps are, but I'm sure there's more than just that."

"These are the only one's I know." He glared at her critically. His crystal glowed on his forehead and he smirked.

"That's not true." He was in her face now. His breath was warm against her cheek. She inhaled the scent and breathed out to calm herself. He laughed softly and got closer. His breath tickled her ear as he spoke softly to her. "Where are all the traps that you are aware of?" She couldn't answer. He smirked. "Do I really affect you in that way May?"

"I won't tell!" He glared and used psychic. She turned into her own Espeon. May was no longer in control.

"Just because when I'm being seductive it doesn't influence you, it doesn't mean Espeon can't do it." May's Espeon was stunned at how gorgeous Harley's Espeon was. She was being lured in by his tail flicks. '_Stop Espeon! Stop…please stop? Think about Absol!_' It stopped briefly but continued. '_What do you mean what he doesn't know won't hurt him?_' May continued to try to reason with Espeon. Harley's Espeon smirked as May's Espeon stalked forward.

"Come to me my precious." Its voice was mild but held their attentions. Its gem glowed and May noticed that for a split second that age old cracks appeared on it. She stopped but Espeon tried to push onward. '_I know that gem…I saw it once in Marina's mind…_' Things began to click in her mind.

"You're not real…you can't be…she killed you!" Espeon growled and rose to its feet.

"Don't you think it would be better if we don't go in that direction?"

"No, you're dead, but you're back so I have to tell Marina!"

"Don't you DARE!!!?" It leaped at her and again for a split second she saw its true form. Its legs were extended in awkward directions and its gem was coated in blood with cracks lining all around it. Its body was pale and blood cloaked fur gleamed with the new blood pouring from the old wounds. It bit deep into her shoulder and an ancient strength crushed it with ease. She exhaled and fell to the ground. He growled but began to groom the wound.

"Wouldn't you rather just tell me and make the pain go away?"

"No…" He stopped his preening and slashed at her head. She whimpered softly and he preened again.

"You know you're in a very sticky situation, and giving the wrong answers won't help." She nodded. "Now where are all the traps?"

"N…"

"Think about it hard before you answer." She took a minute to ponder. She mumbled her answer.

"What was that dear?"

"I'll help you."

"That's what I was hoping for." She wasn't sure if it was Espeon or Harley but whoever it was they had no mercy. He got up and walked away. "Well, care to lead the way through all the traps and dismantle them?" She nodded. They were far away from camp because when Clay had attacked he had pushed her far away with no sounds. May began to walk towards the camp when Harley/Espeon stopped her. "Why this way, dearest?"

"The closer you are to camp the stronger the traps are." He nodded but got closer to her, again.

"You know, I'm surprised little Drew hasn't noticed your absence." That stung May's heart.

"Well they're all asleep."

"Is that what you really think?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know that's what they're doing? How do you know that they're not just letting me do this? How do you know if they all wanted you to be gone?" May stopped and looked back at him. Her eyes were wide in thought and shock. He smirked when he saw her whip around again. He could see the bright sparkles flying from her eyes as she walked. "Don't cry. They aren't worth your tears." She looked back at him and tears streamed down her cheeks. Again his true form flared up and she couldn't help but wince away. He walked up to her and pushed against her side. She pushed him away.

"Don't I…"

"What? You don't want to believe its true?" She shook her head. "You still think Drew's gonna come and get you?" She stopped and her eyes became harsh.

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" He got in her face and she could smell a scent she could not describe. It was rancid and fowl like something had died, but yet strangely enough addicting. It had a sweet essence to it that couldn't be matched, and May wanted to smell it again but he moved away. She leaned into him and he smiled sweetly. He looked forward and stopped her from walking. She looked down at her paw and saw a thin wire that was all but invisible except for its gleam in the bright moonlight. She looked around and saw what kind of trap it was. She dismantled it and continued on. A warm breeze caught her senses; dawn was approaching. They would all be awake. Would they notice she was gone? Would they care? Would they look for her? Would Drew look for her?

"Keep moving, slum." Clay hissed harshly at her. He was still his Golbat and was flitting around looking for any approaching enemies. His partner Zen had disappeared somewhere. Harley snarled at him and he flew up again. The first lights flashed through the clouds. Harley was frantic now even though they had gotten rid of many a trap.

"What are you so nervous about?"

"Just keep working!" He was getting really touchy.

"Well 'grrrr' to you too!" She mumbled under her breath and got rid of another trap. There were plenty of more traps so I guess he had a reason to worry. They had only gotten rid of about 70 traps in all and there were hundreds. Harley wasn't the only one getting frantic. May had been plotting an escape for awhile now and was just waiting to use it. Harley's ears perked and he told her to stay where she was if she knew what was good for her. This was her chance. She got up and ran. She could almost hear him cursing and coming after her. She knew where she was and knew where she had to go. So close. So very close. So close she could smell the warm dens in which they slept. She leaped into the clearing and landed, winded, in the middle of it.

"Marina! Drew! Esmer!" No one answered. She ran to the crevasse and looked for them. It was empty. She ran to Marina's den; it was also empty.

"Do you still think they care?" Harley had caught up. She was in for it now. "Well?" He stalked to her side and smashed her head into the dirt. This is how it had been all night. If she displeased him she would get the punishments worth the "crime". He snarled something horrible to her and using his tail strangled her by the throat. "Do you?" She clasped her paws around his tail and tried to pry it off. "Well?" Her head was spinning. She had to get away from this, she just had to. Her thoughts were getting crowded when Espeon took over and May used psychic. His tail loosened and she gasped for air.

"MARINA!!" She called out desperately. He wrapped his tail around her throat again.

"You really do want to die don't…" He never finished. May looked over her shoulder and saw her savior. Drew roared and charged at him. Harley released her and threw Drew back without much effort on his part. "Don't make me laugh. I thought you had trained? Poor May, I guess your little boy toy isn't much use to you after all." He laughed in her face. She choked up. Drew was out cold, Marina was nowhere to be seen, Harley had trapped her again, and she was alone. He stopped laughing and his face went pale. He looked up and May saw Marina. She was Charizard and she had her sites on Harley. They both sat there staring at one another. Harley went even paler and Marina looked sickened and mad.

"Why are you here?" He grew a little braver.

"I'm here for you my dear. I want my revenge." His form shifted and Marina cringed back. He laughed a whispered laugh like that of a demon. It was malicious but didn't seem to be coming from him. May looked away, the sight was too powerful. He disappeared then reappeared by Marina's side and just like he had done to her, he went to her ear and tickled it with his alluring, delicious voice that held no sweetness like its tone. Marina hissed back a response.

"I told you never to do it again. I told you to fear and hide yet here you are asking for sweet, sweet death."

"Is that what you think? Well no, I'm back because I'm here to kill you." He laughed again.

"Is that what you think? Well too bad cause I've grown stronger as well."

"Not as much as I though." His form shifted again and he launched himself at her. May could only see streaks of purple and orange and the screams of pain from both parties. They slowed down and May could see the slash marks on both their bodies.

"You have gotten stronger, but I still have the upper hand." Marina's eyes dilated into slits and May could tell she had been holding back for as long as possible and she finally cracked. Umbreon emerged in black cloud of hate and rage. May's vision was blurred by its strong emotions. Blackness enveloped the clearing and all you could see of Marina was her sapphire eyes gone ruby from hate and her rings; that glowed the same shade of ruby. It roared but it was too muffled by the other sounds it tried to emit. Then its hellish scream came again. May cringed from how powerful it was. The ground shook and cracks formed in the earth with pits of lava from the power she emitted. The darkness cleared and May could see Umbreon but it wasn't Umbreon anymore. Its eyes were red and it rings were too. The waves of heat distorted its shape but she could pick out its teeth that were longer than ever. Its fangs hung well below its bottom jaw and its fur was ruffled up and its claws spiked into the ground. It continued to scream and obviously Harley was scared shitless cause he was shivering badly. Umbreon cracked and disappeared and returned in front of Harley. He barely dodged before she attacked again. When May saw the damage she wished she hadn't. Harley was cut in half with one swipe of her tail but it was just a clone. Marina darted away, but then May could hear its rasping breath on her shoulder. She looked over and saw glistening silver fangs that had drool dripping off the ends. May's breath caught in her throat. She flipped over into the fetal position.

"Umbreon" She was breathless. "It's just me, May." It growled and disappeared again. She could hear its breath again after a minute or two.

"He's gone." It was a ghostly whisper and she looked over to see it in normal form. She sighed and jumped up. Obviously that was the wrong thing to do, because it took that as a threat. Its fangs grew back and it bit into her shoulder that was still shattered from Harley. It didn't expect the shoulder to turn into fragments under the skin so it released. May screamed in agony and fell to the ground. She breathed in and out exasperated, it had healed enough for her to walk but it was now useless. She cried on the ground and Umbreon turned into Marina. "MAY!" May cried out in anguish. Drew got up, finally.

"May?" He looked over to see her screaming in pain. "May!!" He ran over to her. Marina let him pass and her eyes grew shadowed in pain. May stopped screaming and whimpered quietly.

The burning had settled down so now only a throbbing pain remained. Drew called her name but she just couldn't quite say the words she wanted to. May could smell the copper sting of blood and groaned. Se tried to move her arm but all it did was twitch. She tried harder but it still only twitched. She growled and stood up defiantly. Drew pushed up against her to help her stay on her feet.

"Move…." She flexed it. "Move…!" Her paw flexed. "MOVE!!!" She began to run. She forced her leg to move and it did as long as she ignored the pain. The only reason she could run is because of her will to live and this allowed her to heal. Her powers were slowly healing the muscle and bone and so she ran faster every second. May could hear pounding behind her and knew it to be Marina or Drew. She heard it slip and she knew it was Drew. "MOVE!" She screamed out and fell from the energy it took to run and keep from having her leg give out. Drew dove and caught her before she hit the hard forest floor.

"May! May are you okay?" She rolled her head groggily.

"Drew…"

"I'm here May." Her consciousness was slipping.

"Drew I…"

"May, what is it?"

"I…I l…." She couldn't finish and she wasn't sure if she'd wake up.

"May you what?" Her face went blank and placid. A teardrop fell and he looked over his shoulder and Marina who stood above him. Another fell and landed on May's perfect face. Her crystal glowed and Drew looked back down. Her lips moved but no sound came out. Marina smiled and cried in joy now. Drew got up and walked away. Marina used her power to heal May's wounds and Drew continued to watch her lips. May was repeating the same thing over and over and he could distinguish I and you but the middle one was unintelligible.

"Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine, she just needs rest." He sighed and then took her back to camp. Everyone crowded around her and Marina separated herself and went away to think about a plan to kill him again.

**2hott4u: **Sorry that it's a little rushed but I had to finish it before Ororo.42 came over to hang out. Destiny I hope you liked it and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! She turned 14 everyone and she's so happy about it. I'll try to update real soon and it'll be bloodier than ever. MUWHAHAHAH! I'm just kidding jeez. (hotty: no she's not! Its Halloween soon so she'll be even worse about this kinda stuff. Run everyone! RUN FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!!) strangles that was supposed to be a secret (hotty: I'm sorry) you will be…you will be pleads for help smacks hands then throws in a dark closet for torture have a nice day! MWUHAHAHAH!


	14. Chapter 14

**2hott4u: **Hello all!! I'm going to ever enjoy typing this chapter, because it will be the most violent by far. (hotty: her "specialty") yeah, yeah rub it in. Don't be jealous that I don't faint at the site of blood. (hotty: it doesn't matter cause you promised to take me to the nurse) but it does because if this happens in school I'll be dragging you down two flights of stairs by your feet. HAHAHAHA (hotty: I'd sue) okay whatever…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!! (oOo and Jamie you'll have a special killing spree all to yourself with a tidbit of Destiny) ENJOY!!!(hotty: and its not "all" about you Ororo!!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and if I did May and Drew would be laced in and out throughout Sinnoh and they would KICK ASS!

**Kill or be killed**

May's feet trembled with the huge tremors from the traps. She looked around as all the top 15 lounged around. Marina and The Matt were the only ones really doing anything. She sat up and grabbed her head as a massive migraine set in. The world around her swirled in a brilliant kaleidoscope of blues and grays, and she closed her eyes as a wave of nausea overcame her. She blinked her eyes open and refocused her vision. The nausea subsided and she stood up on all fours and attempted to move forward. Her legs gave way and she fell to the ground. Esmer ran to her side and she could hear her comforting words being hushed into her head. May shook her head and crawled over to Marina who had sent The Matt away and was scanning the horizon for enemies that would never appear.

"May…" May looked up at her from the ground.

"Yes?"

"Get up." May pulled herself onto her legs and stumbled over to Marina's side. She regained her balance and sat down. May looked over at Marina and could crystal teardrops form on the edges of her watered down sapphire orbs. They dared to fall but Marina kept them on the brim and nothing more.

"What's wrong?" Marina shook her head and looked at May. May note that it was not Marina crying and it was actually Umbreon.

"I just can't believe that I get to have my own chance for revenge. I will never forgive that monster for almost killing me just to evolve for its _master_." A tear spilled over and May caught it with her tail and swiped away the tears from the left side of his face. Marina came back and the tears dissipated. A huge shockwave rumbled through their bodies and anguished screams could be heard from a distance. Dismembered body parts flew into the air and May cringed away from the bloodshed. Marina smirked.

"That was powerful grunt." May looked at her quizzically. "The shockwave was from an immense amount of energy being released. They probably used it as a shield to defend themselves from a strong trap, but it didn't work out in the end." Her smirk grew into that of a malicious grin.

"They broke through the north traps!" Heather was blasting flames into the forest to create a diversion. Marina looked over at May and May looked away, ashamed.

"Destiny, keep them busy! DarkJak kill as many of them as you can!"

"I don't want to work with _HIM_!"

"Get the hell over it!" Marina was practically roaring at her.

"You did not just snap at me!" Destiny cracked her knuckles and Marina snarled. Their foreheads touched and they were glaring daggers at each other. They both brought their fists back, but The Matt drug Destiny away. He whispered harshly to her and Destiny's eyes softened and she walked away. DarkJak changed into his Charizard and you could barely see him.

"I didn't know DarkJak had a shiny Charizard." DarkJak jumped into the sky and flew through the flames. Destiny turned into Magmar and charged into the flame encased brush. Rockets could be seen flying into the air from that direction. Destiny's screams could be heard from the camp and they pitied the poor fool who dared to attack her. DarkJak was visibly enjoying himself as they watched him fly above them and shoot deadly flames.

"They broke through the west traps too!" May ducked her head down even further, but Marina's eyes were not angry but curious.

"How did you dismantle so many traps in so little time?" May looked away sheepishly.

"Esmer! Take care of them all would you!" Esmer nodded and smiled her face off. She turned into Scizor and darted off into the black abyss. There were no screams from that direction as she killed them swiftly in the darkness. Marina remained calm as more tremors rippled through the earth. The rest of the top 15 were getting bored.

"Why do they get to have all the fun?" Zenkai was complaining…again.

"Because they barely do anything anymore…"

"Still, I barely do anything, and I don't get to fight!"

"That's because they don't complain they're asses off!" Zenkai bit his lips back and pointed at them for Marina to acknowledge that he wasn't complaining.

"Well it's a start…" May jumped out of her skin as Heather leaned over her shoulder. Marina and Heather sweat-dropped as May breathed heavily on the ground.

"Yeah, it's better than nothing." Colgate was rubbing it in, since he was usually the one who Zenkai complained to. Zenkai opened his mouth, but sucked his lips back when Marina looked at him. He growled obviously to show that he was not pleased and if they didn't give him what he wanted soon he would never shut up. They all looked at Marina for help since A: he would gloat his butt off for being assigned a mission before them, or B: he would complain that she was being biased and complain about every other little piece of dirt on the frigging ground.

"Go help Esmer, but if she tells you to leave…" She glared at him with heated anger. "Leave…" Zenkai swallowed hard but dashed off happily.

"I hope he gets burned to a crisp." The Matt punched Colgate into a tree and kicked him a couple of times. "What the hell?!"

"Don't curse my cousin, ya jerk!"

"I agree with him." Marina smirked and The Matt glared at her. They glared at each other for awhile. "You know very well how this will end."

"Not this time." The Matt was straining to keep his eyes open, but blinked and fell to the ground.

"Loser…"

"I'm not a loser, I'm a winner!" He was "crying out" desperately at her fading figure. She had walked away to check the east border. Everything was in order…for the time being. On her way to the south she swung over to the north border to check on Destiny and DarkJak. Destiny was sure keeping them busy. A whole legion of grunts was backed into a corner and they were all cringing. DarkJak was on the ground now flinging grunts this way and that. Marina nodded and made her way to the west. Zenkai was quiet…for once. Esmer had piles of bodies strewn about trees and was helping Zenkai out from time to time. Finally she made it to the south and was met with nothing. There were no traps, no grunts, no pokemon, and no one.

"What the…?" She didn't finish before a maniacal laughter brought her focus to hoards of grunts lining the tops of trees. She growled and was thinking she knew it had been too good to be true. Harley sat perched at the very top of a large oak with a couple of snarling Houndoom.

"Look who it is…our next victim." She looked around as her vision was getting clearer. Bodies of pokemon were everywhere and then she got stopped dead in her tracks. An Umbreon was lying half conscious nearby. She wasn't sure if it was a trap or not, but she couldn't let it die. She turned into Sceptile, and dove for it. Harley remained still and watched her caress it like a child. He flicked his tail and it sprang to life and bit deep into her shoulder. She knew it was a wild Umbreon because no grunt was this weak. Harley hissed and it bit harder. Blood trickled down her arm and was creating a growing crimson pool of heartbreak. Marina wanted to fight back, but it was not Umbreon's fault. It was given no other option and was going to be killed when the deed was done.

"You don't have to listen…I can help…just let me go." Its concentration on biting her faltered but resumed when Harley snarled. "Just let go." She was pleading now. She glowed and turned into her Typhlosion. "Let go…" Umbreon released its grip and she picked it up and flew through the trees. Grunts were hot on her heels as they sped through the dark undergrowth. Marina made it back and dove to the cover of her rosebush. She laid Umbreon down and shot out again. The top 15 looked at her noted the gash on her shoulder.

"Natalia, Macy help!" They leaped to her side as Luxray and Suicune and stood there waiting patiently. The grunts didn't hesitate to leap into the moonlit clearing. There were six and were made up of: an Ursaring, a Rapidash, a Crobat, an Arcainine, a Weavile, and a Garchomp. Macy flew on the north wind and attacked them with an icy blizzard. Natalia followed her up with a thunderbolt and a shockwave. Garchomp got frozen and Crobat was on the ground twitching from electrocution. They both glowed silver and Macy turned into Tyranitar and stabbed the Crobat through the heart. It sputtered and turned back into its human form and she threw it to the side. Natalia turned into Empoleon and using metal claw, pierced the ice and thrust her claws deep into its chest. It coughed up blood and Natalia pulled her arm out.

"EW!! I just got blood on me!" Disgusted by its reaction to her attack she turned into Palkia and slammed its head into the dirt. Weavile was speeding around Marina with lightning speed but she tracked its every move. Still using Typhlosion she burnt it to a crisp with one flamethrower. It glowed but another flamethrower left its human a pile of ash. Ursaring came from behind Natalia and grabbed her around the chest and pinned her arms down. She fought it and threw it off. It used mega punch and she was sent flying back.

"Natalia!" Macy got distracted and was flung back by a kick to the head from Rapidash. Natalia's eyes glowed and her body became shrouded in a black and red veil of pure energy. She focused on Ursaring and drew arms back.

"SPATIAL REND!" She brought her arms forward and the energy disappeared and reappeared on Ursaring. Its form was distorted as she broke apart the space it was in. It morphed back into its confused human's form. "Spatial…rend" She used the time it took morphing to power up another spatial rend. This time she used the space around it to crush it into dust. Macy was just getting her thoughts back together when rapid kicks to her temples ensued. She grabbed one of its legs and swung it around and smacked it (back first) into a tree. Its spine broke and it fell limply to the ground. She powered up a hyper beam and launched point blank at the Rapidash. It disintegrated into thin air and Macy turned around to see Marina just finishing up Arcainine.

"DIE!!!" Marina dove forward and collided with Arcainine and it was now a struggle for power. They were both using flame wheel and they both were pretty steady with it. Arcainine was given an opening when Marina flinched as her wound flared up. It took this chance to bite her other shoulder and she began to punch it in the head. She turned into Charizard and slashed at its head. It let go as it howled a blood curdling scream. Marina snapped its neck to silence it.

"When did you get that nice?"

"Hahaha, very funny…I'm just not in the mood right now."

"Saving it for later?"

"Yes…" They looked back and forth between one another and shuddered as she glared darkly at the woods.

"I'm guessing that means that the south end is open for attack."

"They're waiting."

"Well then let's not make them wait too much longer!" The Matt cracked his knuckles and activated his "battle eyes" which were sideways, white, oval shaped pupils.

"Fine, Matt you take Regei, Jessie, and Philip. Riley, you take Drew, Colgate, and Thomas. I'll take May, Natalia, Macy, and Heather."

"Are we all going to the south?"

"No. Riley you take north. Matt you take east. I'll take the south." Most of the top 15 shot away to their designated areas. The Matt and Riley stayed behind.

"You sure you'll be okay?" The Matt was genuinely worried. They may fight a lot but they really did care for each other. Riley wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'll be fine, but…" She looked at Riley then at Matt "Don't do anything stupid." She stared right at Matt when she said that. Drew and May had hung behind too. May, because she had no sense of direction, and Drew, because…well…because he felt like it. The Matt grumbled and turned away from her.

"You don't have to worry…"

"That's when I worry the most." He got a stress vein and ground his teeth. He smacked her on the head and leaped away.

"DAMN YOU MATTHEW!"

"Don't you ever, EVER, call me Matthew in front of my friends!"

"Matthew…"

"Damn you…" She smirked and he sat there stuttering. He couldn't find the right word.

"YA SUCK!!" She cracked up at his flustered appearance. "Burn in hell." With that said he dashed away into the forest going to the west. "Wrong way…heh." He proceeded in running to the east forest. Marina shoo her head. Riley remained by her side.

"I'll be fine, really." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. He sighed and leaped of into the trees. She watched him go, and then she turned to Drew.

"Want to do anything dramatic?"

"I'm good." He followed Riley silently.

"All right, you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Marina smiled and they leaped off. The bombs grew louder and the tremors grew more violent as they neared the battle zone. Macy and Natalia were fighting valiantly against the enemy. Your fighting one enemy then you finish him and are faced with another twice the size of the last.

"May get started over there and holler if you need anything." May nodded and Marina was gone in the blink of an eye. May could glimpse her lithe form darting about behind bodies. May barely caught the punch being thrown at her.

"Don't get to frisky on me yet, we've only just begun." It looked at her, puzzled. She turned into Blastoise and slammed it away with skull bash. She quick switched into rapid spin to deflect a swarm of Rockets. While nearby…

"That looks like the twerps Blastoise." Jessie, James, and Meowth were all lounging around in a tree as that was what they were ordered to do.

"Oh, who cares? The other twerps aren't here, so there's no Pikachu to steal which means, we'll be out of the job in no time."

"Oh, lighten up Jess! The Pikachu will be in our paws anytime now! The twerps will never know what hit them!" Meowth put on a Cheshire grin and so did Jessie and James.

"Oh were gonna get a Pikachu and you'll never know what hit you!" They all laughed but were silenced by Harley. "Hey, it's that freak, Harley!"

"You're calling me a freak?! Well I'll deal with you once I get rid of little May."

"You know, we could help. I mean we've been pummeled by her so many times we know all her tricks by now."

"You've managed to peak my interest. We'll discuss this in town." He turned into his Banette and faded away. They shuddered.

"This could be our big chance! Maybe the twerps will be in town AND we could get a promotion." They all laughed and ran off to the town. May looked over to where they just were and shrugged.

Over in the east sector…

The Matt was barely breaking a sweat with all the Rockets around. He caught a nearby Scyther's arm and grabbed at his waist.

"Wha…?" Scyther smirked and slashed at his chest. "Shit, I never got Marina to make my sword." He growled and stabbed the Scyther with his tail. Even though he was Rayquaza, he could still get beaten up pretty darn good. He sighed and turned into Steelix and was now looking for a chance to get a target to slam into his body. He caught site of a Roselia using petal dance…against the grunts.

"DREW?! What are you doing over here?!" He looked over briefly before slicing a Raticate in half. The Matt growled and stormed through the grunts. He left a path of destruction behind him. "Do you not know how to follow orders?" Drew continued to ignore him. "We'll lose if you're not over there. Now, why are you here?"

"I'm going to check on May."

"She can handle herself."

"I'm not so sure anymore." The Matt chuckled dryly.

"Go back now, or else."

"Riley said I could come!"

"I don't give a shit as to what Riley says! I don't give a shit about you. I don't think Marina should have ever changed you! I don't think you deserve to live!" He used iron tail on his chest and pulled out a glimmering, red hot katana. He turned into Blaziken and held the katana with out even flinching. "Die…" His eyes became shadowed and he stabbed the sword through Drew's stomach. Drew coughed up a mouthful of blood, and fell to his knees. He was breathing heavily and was losing blood fast. The Matt yanked out the katana and sliced a couple of Rockets in half.

"W-why did y…"

"Save your breath, because I don't want to listen." Drew's eyes began to glaze over and he slid to his chest. The sounds of battle filled his ears and he could faintly see May in the darkest, recesses of his mind repeating the words over and over. '_I----you. I----you. I…love…you. I love you. I love you…Drew._' He smiled faintly and a silver tear rolled down his face. He remembered his sister and his parents. His sister had died a few years ago due to cancer. He could remember her last words before she died. '_I love you…Drew._' Why did the ones he loved the most have to leave him behind. More tears fell to the ground.

"I love you too…May." He whispered softly to himself as he lost conciseness. The Matt drug him over to the side of the battle and sighed.

"You really were a pain in the ass. Stupid pita." He leaped away and began working his way towards the north. Halfway there he stopped as a little voice began to talk to him. '_What the hell did you do that for?_'

"Who the hell are you?"

'_I'm your conscience, dipshit! Do you know what you just did!?_'

"Yeah, I killed Drew."

'_Do you know what's going to happen to you, when you-know-who finds out?!_'

"Who?"

'_You-know-who!_'

"Riley…Esmer…Heather…" He thought about it some more than a little coo-coo clock went off in his head. "Oh shit! When Marina finds out that he's dead over on my sector she'll kill me!"

'_You know she'll do a lot worse than kill you._' The Matt whimpered sadly and shuddered. '_You're a dead man. It was nice knowing you man. I'm really gonna miss all those good times._' The little Matt in his head began to pack up.

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

'_You think I'm gonna hang around to die?_'

"Um, yeah!"

'_Bullshit!_' The Matt began to panic.

"Oh god, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" A little light bulb went on. "I'm coming for ya PITA!!!" He leaped off into the trees to go find Drew and some how save him.

Over with May…

May was busy finishing up the south sector. The first wave was thin and a lot easier than she thought it would be.

"May, you okay over there?" Marina had been checking up on her every couple of minutes. May nodded and finished off the last of her side. Marina, Natalia, and Macy were just watching her now.

"I'm surprised she stuck around the whole time since the town is probably under siege." Natalia slapped a hand over her mouth and smiled nervously. May stood there for a second then flew away. Marina got in her way and they slammed together.

"Stop…May…it…won't…help…ANYTHING!"

"Says you." May got a new power emanating from her. Marina was slowly being pushed back. "Max is in trouble, and I will not let him down in saving him!" May threw Marina out of her way and flashed through the trees. She was barely touching the trees. Marina again got in front of her. She used aura sphere and blew May back.

"STOP IT!"

"Never…" May jumped over her and fled through the trees. Marina kept up easily and Macy and Natalia weren't too far behind. They got to the town in record time. The whole place was laid to waste. In front of the town was a thin form being licked by the vicious flames. It floated above the ground and wore a suit to enhance its mental powers.

"Giovanni…"

"Well if it isn't Marina." He teleported and struck her behind the head. Marina caught it and they glared at each other. Nearby Harley laughed heartily. May hissed at him. He waved flirtatiously at her and smiled a grin that made them all want to be sick. May could hear the muffled screams of her friends. Max and the others dangled from the branch Harley was laying on.

"Bastards…all of you!" May ran to them but she was stopped by Clay and Zen.

"I don't think so." Clay smirked and Zen laughed. May was thrown back and Marina and Giovanni were still at it. The Matt, out of nowhere, burst through the trees.

"Drew you stupid pita, WHERE ARE YOU?!" They all looked at him and everyone sweat-dropped.

"What do you mean where is he?" Macy glared at him.

"I-I uh I mean uh…you really need to stop hanging out with Marina. That glare is a little too good." Macy smirked and Marina smiled.

"But really, what do you mean?"

"I uh…lost him…heh." The Matt was frantic now. If he didn't find him soon Marina would have his head or worse. He looked down and whimpered.

"Isn't it Riley who should have lost him? Matt…what did you do to Drew?" Marina had thrown Giovanni away from her and now she was in Matt's face hissing at him.

"I uh kinda, sorta…stabbed him and threw him aside and now um I sorta, kinda can't find him." He moved away from Marina's shocked face and was desperately calling out for Drew. "Here Drewy, Drewy, Drewy. Here Boy! Get yo ass over here fool!" He felt claws slide around the side of his neck and turned around to see a figure cloaked in black. It had bloodshot eyes and was snarling at him.

"Who would you be?" It didn't answer, but instead sliced through the ropes tying up May's friends. Harley snarled and Clay, Zen, and Giovanni moved to him.

"Harley…" Marina was distracted. The Matt sighed and began to tip-toe away. Macy caught him by the scruff of his neck and he sat down crying. The cloaked figure walked to her side. He snapped his neck and a razor wind sliced Zen to bits. It cracked it the other way and Clay was sliced to bits as well. Harley also got one aimed for him but deflected it with his paw.

"I'll be back soon Marina, my love. Just you wait." They hissed at each other and everyone got chills from it. Giovanni smacked him and Harley put his tail between his legs. He gave Marina one last glare before he sent Harley off. He flicked his wrist and broke Marina's font leg. She fell to the ground and when she looked up Giovanni was gone. She grunted and stood up on three legs. She turned to the black figure and bowed gratefully. May had gone over to her friends and was checking on them. Marina hobbled over to them and smiled. May growled at her but Marina ignored her. With her tail she pulled out four pokeblocks. They were red and white and May's eyes had grown to the size of baseballs. Marina offered them to May's friends but they all declined.

"Thank you for the offer though; we just don't want to get involved." Misty smiled at her sweetly. May turned into Blastoise and took out all the flames on the town. All the buildings were condemned except for a few. Max looked at his sister and hugged her around the leg. She looked down and picked him up. They embraced tightly then she put him back down. Marina flicked her head and they started back to the forest. May didn't follow. Marina flicked her tail at her. May refused to move.

"I'm not going back."

"…"

"There's no reason! You guys are fine without me!" She looked away.

"What about your friends? They were fine without you up until now." The black figure spoke…for once. May looked at him critically. "Besides, I know one of them would miss you…a lot." The figure walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. She watched it with a blush and she saw its eyes glimmer emerald. It turned around and went over to The Matt. The Matt looked up to it.

"PITA YOU'RE OKAY!! WHICH MEANS I'M OKAY!" He jumped up and the black figure was gone.

"Wait that was, Drew?" May blushed even harder and looked away. All of them smirked and The Matt was rolling on the ground rubbing his crotch and thanking god that he got to keep his manhood.

**2hott4u: **I hope you liked it and HAPPY TURKEY-DAY!!!WOOT!! Food glorious food!! (hotty: loser) never…I'm a winner! Unlike The Matt. (hotty: in yo face Ororo) JUST KIDDING! (hotty: lylab, love you like a bro) Have a great day and I officially have videos on youtube and I'm going to put my account link on my pro. (hotty: you should check it out) HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	15. Chapter 15

**2hott4u: **Hey, I know I haven't updated in awhile but I finally feel like it and I had a little persuasion from Ororo (hotty: persuasion?! More like harassment!) shut it….! (hotty: NEVER!!) LARA!! (hotty: I'm sorry ally-ally) its okay lara-lara! OMG tht's hotty's real name :O!! Yeah big whoop she finally gave me permission to use her real name. Ally always writes this story I just needed an excuse to make an account and she was the perfect scapegoat!(hotty: How dare you!!) rolls eyes

**Disclaimer**: I do not own pokemon and if I did…well then I wouldn't be writing here and I could sue those who steal my lines coughOrorocough XD

And So It Begins

May watched the trees rustle and the screams fly from left to right. Her head was spinning with thoughts and blood spattered images. Marina was limping badly but she paid no notice. Macy had insisted she relax and save her energy. The Matt scoffed and walked away. Marina stared at his back.

"You're so weak sometimes Marina…" She glared at him silently. "But you never give up and I…" Her eyes softened and her throat balled up. "Its over…don't fight anymore…you're too injured."

"YOU CALL THIS AN INJURY?!" Tears shot from her eyes. She was seething. The Matt looked over his shoulder, eyes into thin, narrow, white, ovals.

"If you try to fight…I will take you out myself." She roared and pain erupted from all her pores.

Harley growled low under his breath. His body was at a super high temperature. He shook violently as his form shifted around him.

"Calm down." Giovanni was in no mood. He may have injured Marina, but he was only able to break her leg. "You know how important you are, so don't screw up." Harley watched out in the forest. Soldiers were being pushed around this way and that as different members of the top 15 attacked, and yet they all ignored him. They got dirty looks but they did not dare attack.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Giovanni was impatient; every second more and more of his men were falling.

"Her leg isn't broken, and she's healing everything…she'll be here shortly." Giovanni laughed and their laughs chorused among the screams of agony. A foolish soldier came up to them. He was bloodied and angry.

"I'm sick of this…YOU DIE NOW!" He attacked pointlessly. Harley didn't even flinch because his teeth didn't even puncture him. He scanned around and saw Esmer manipulating the grunt. He smirked and looked down at her then the soldier. His dug his fangs into the grunts head. She let the grunt go, but he didn't stop.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"To have your mind controlled by that? Disgusting. You deserve to die for such a weak defense."

"Y-yes master…do as you wish." He crushed the man's head and bit into the soft brain tissue. He didn't kill him though. He let the man feel the pain and he laughed at Esmer's horrified glance. He bit deeper…

Marina and The Matt lay sweaty at separate sides of the clearing. Her leg was healed and she snarled at him, her sapphire eyes swimming pools of hate. The iris's seemed to be liquid sapphire as they shimmered and caught the light. The Matt's reflected the moon's light and he readied Heracross's horn. Umbreon's spots lit up and they collided again. The others watched with numb mystification as the two strongest leaders fought, against each other. May reached out for her. She hated it when Drew undermined her, but not her best friend and brother. This was much worse than that.

"I'm not giving up…ever!" The liquid pools secreted silver dew drops of pain and love.

"I know…" His eyes sharpened and he straightened himself. "That's why I did this… I needed to know…if you could keep going like this…in this state of mind…and you can." His eyes faded away but the blood lust lurked behind them. She calmed down.

"This is it…the beginning of the end."

Beginning of the end

Riley looked out and almost fell over when he saw Marina. She was dazzling. The fight with The Matt rejuvenated her spirit. He ran up to her and she turned into Lucario. They pulled each other close. May had to look away, it hurt her insides. Even though it was Drew in the cloak, he hadn't come back. She looked back up and soon saw the whole group assembling.

"This may be the last time we see some of our friends…" Everyone nodded in solemn pain. "I just hope you don't put me through that kind of pain." They all knew of her ability. She could not only convey her painful emotions, but could also take others away. They all knew her to do that too, there was nothing she wouldn't do for them.

"If any of you go…I'll miss you so much!" All of them were thinking it but Destiny had conveyed it verbally. Marina turned into Charizard. All the girls turned into the smallest pokemon they had and gathered under her sheltered wings. The guys all looked away, but soon converged in a group huddle. They laughed and palled around getting their last bits of fun. May could feel her heart break. They all loved each other so intensely. She looked away and felt a soft appendage wipe away the tears. All the girls looked up at her and she hugged them closely. Macy had hung back but broke down. She turned into Giratina.

"I'm gonna miss you all so much if you leave!" She wrapped herself around them.

"Pathetic…why do you care so much for each other when all you care about is the rush of the kill?" All their heads shot up. The Matt's and Marina's eyes were shadowed. Everyone stood in front of them. '_What is this formation?_' Giovanni laughed and looked down in mockery.

"Would you look at the date? I wondered why I was so cheerful today! Today was the killing of the best of the best…" The Matt shivered and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Today is the 10th anniversary of the death of that weakling…that worthless trash…that loser…" He teleported and landed beside The Matt. "Dave…" It was barely a whisper. The Matt lashed out and he punched at Giovanni. He caught his fist and flicked it away. He looked up; his face was running hot with salty tears. The blood lust returned and he emitted a deadly aura.

"M-matt…" Destiny tried to get close, but the energy burned her. Marina was the only one able to withstand it. She began to laugh.

"Just like old times." Her pupils were thin slits and her irises were ruby red. Her fur spiked out, claws dug into the soft ground, and her fangs reached to the bottom of her chin. The Matt was Blaziken and his eyes had disappeared. His lip was curled into a snarl and his claws grew. She looked at Giovanni but jerked away to hear a cackle. Harley came out of the bushes and clapped his hands.

"Good show but…" His body turned into the wretch and everyone looked away. "You lose…"

"And why is that?" He began to laugh and it was icy and May could almost smell the sweet and sour death on his breath. It was so inviting.

"Today…I'm born…ANEW!" His form cracked and he glowed gold. His legs straightened and the crystal turned yellow. He looked up at her.

"Beginning of the end…"

The End?

A huge cargo jet soared over head of the battling. Rockets piled upon Rockets looked down at the seen. Many screamed in fear and others roared in anticipation. Lance hung around in the back and looked down.

"How horrible…" A commanding officer heard the comment.

"What was that?"

"I meant how none of them are dead yet…"

"Did you expect the first wave to do anything?"

"Well yeah…"

"HA. Don't make me laugh. They were only to weaken them."

"What?!"

"Of course, they are all much too weak." A red siren cut through the sky and the hatch opened. All of them began to fall. The officer caught himself and watched Lance fall. He was Dragonite as he fell to the earth. His job was not to attack but to distract. He caught himself and soared above the ground. He could feel their pressure. He broke through the undergrowth and fell face flat. The aura sapped all his strength. Slowly the forest was creeping away and disintegrating away into nothingness. He stood up and shot a hyper beam. Marina leaped back and Harley ran. The Matt stood still but Giovanni teleported.

"DAMMIT!" The Matt punched the ground and glared at Lance. He snarled and almost didn't think twice about killing him. Marina stopped him and he glared at her with sightless eyes. She was normal again but he stopped. Lance glanced at them but Marina slashed him with her fangs. She was evil again. Her teeth dug into his thick neck. It broke easily but he was still alive.

"Please…stop!" She ripped out a huge chuck of flesh and left the jugular intact…for now.

"Why?" She mouthed it.

"Its m-me…Lance!" She moved closer to his neck. "PLEASE!" Her tongue licked the exposed wound and she stroked it with the rounded part of her fangs. He cried. All the top 15 were gone now. They all ran away to keep others from intruding. May watched with dull fascination at how Marina could control herself even when she wasn't totally sane. She moved away. Lance fell down. She walked away and flicked her tail for May. The Matt followed her closely. His eyes were gone for now. He was blind in this state. He could destroy everyone like an atomic bomb in this state so as a precaution his eyes roll into the back of his head so his power is hindered. A Pidgeot dive bombed them. She turned into her own and an aerial battle ensued. The Matt shuffled forwards and was attacked by a pack of Poocheyena but he shrugged them off. May was alone now. Her head was swirling. She and Marina were strongly connected at the moment. May's mind was open from the wound Drew had made. Marina was conveying her inner emotions and May was paralyzed in pain. She didn't notice the shadowed figure by her side fighting off enemies.

"No…" She fell over unconscious.

Drew looked down at May.

"MAY!" He reached down for her but was stopped trying to throw someone off. He dragged her away to their safe haven. He put her in Marina's rosebush. He plucked one out and laid it next to her head. His lips lightly brushed her cheek and curled around her. No one was around here since it was in the middle. He could hear guards rushing around but they paid no notice to the scent from the bush.

May blinked an eye open and smelled the lush smell of roses. She rubbed her face in the warm body in front of her…wait…warm body?! She shot up and her heart raced.

"Who are you and what have you _done_ to me?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Drew…?" She could have kissed him. They crawled out of the bush to find themselves knee deep in Rockets.

"Well look what we got here?"

"Son of a.."

WTF?!

"BITCH! You little bitch! How dare you?" The Matt was ranting about how Marina had abandoned him. "When I get my claws on you…" He made a gripping motion, then snapping, and finally stepping on the invisible Marina.

"You're nice."

"Aren't I though?"

"Whatever you have to tell yourself."

"Well I tell myself a lot."

"Really?"

"Well yeah…wait who the hell are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"A little…"

"Not really…"

"Yeah really. Who do you think you are?"

"Your killer…"

"You're funny…"

"Aren't I though?" The Matt twitched. '_So this is how she feels?!_'

"Bitch…"

"Whore…"

"Slut…"

"Skank…"

"Bitchy whore who's a sluttish skank!" The Matt smirked.

"So original."

"Shut up will you?"

"Not until you're dead."

"Well you got me…"

"What?"

"I'm bored to death with you."

"Not for long."

"GOD DAMN YOU'RE WORSE THAN HER!"

"That's cause I am her…"

"oooo….damn."

Will it ever end?!!

"How much longer, this is worse than your little escapade."

"Shut up will you?!"

"Never!" Marina slapped him. "Bitch…" He felt her claws trail down his side and angling inward. He grabbed her arm. She broke free and made a slash at his manhood. He jumped to dodge but seeing as he can't…well see. He landed on a branch the_ hard_ way. "You bitch, you planned that. You suck." He fell over and continued to walk. That's when he got his sight back. He slowly reached for her chest area.

"Pervert…" She tried to slap him but he blocked. His eyes were ovals again. She growled and continued on. They dove through a thick patch of brambles and saw their final destination. All of the top 15 were here. May and Drew looked at them and they all turned. The entire Rocket army was there. Regei snickered and took a huge breath.

"THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!" The Matt punched his face in. Everyone walked away from him. "Come on that was perfect timing. I can't improve without feedback!!" They all shook their heads.

"Ready for this?" They all looked at Marina.

"HELL YES!" DarkJak licked his lips. He growled his body tense. She sighed and walked around to all of them. She went over their bodies for injuries. After checking them over she gave them a small kiss on the cheek. Most of them gave her a kiss back but she kissed Riley intensely. Obviously this was new to him considering that his face was bright red. She smiled sweetly and pulled away. She turned into Typhlosion, all the others turned into their fire types or closest to one.

"FIRE!!!" All of them shot out a blast of fire. They all jumped through the fire and flames.

"So far away we wait for the day, For the lights are so wasted and gone, We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days, Through the fire and the flames we carry on!" They all cheered him on.

"They cheer him on…" Regei began mumbling to himself. He sulked as he punched away at least 15 grunts. "This is so lame." He punched one in the face and his hand went through. He growled and overheated, "BURN!"

"Matt!!" Marina led a herd of grunts behind her towards their trap. The Matt came out and incinerated them.

"I deserve a higher title for that!"

"You're modest." She elbowed a huge pokemon in the gut and brushed it off.

"Seriously though…How about…MASTER MATT!!!"

"HELL NO!!!" She punched right next to his head.

"Cutting it close aren't we?" The Matt smirked. To anyone looking it looked as though she tried to punch him when really she took out a huge Bidoof. She pulled her arm out from the gaping hole in its head. Its eyes rolled back and she shook blood off her arm.

"That's what I call a REAL one hit K.O." The Matt laughed.

"Stupid bitch of a Bidoof…gosh I hate those things." He glared at it.

"MARINA!!!!!" May dashed over only to be pelted by bullet seed.

"Ah fu………!!!!!" May bowled her over and they landed awkwardly. The Matt laughed and pointed.

"Shut up…." He grinned and his eyes activated. The ovals turned into smaller slits. He growled lowly.

"AHWAAHAHAH!!" (Down with the sickness) He screeched as fire broke free from his mouth smoldering the annoying Nuzleaf. "I hate those things too." He growled again and bared his teeth. His eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head. Marina slapped him before he went all the way.

"Not yet, save it for later…Dammit…" He looked at her with half blind eyes. "We need some outside help…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He smiled sadistically. They both sprinted to the cliff of the summit. They got there and both screamed out, as if in anger. The waters churned hatefully below and red lines appeared near the shore. Storm clouds gathered in the heavens and poured out tears of hate and anger. The rain stung everyone's eyes. Marina and Matt turned around and bared their sadistic smiles. Their fangs hung below their lower jaws.

"Are you ready for this…GET READY TO DIE!!" The Matt roared and two Kyogres leaped from the churning ocean. Marina jumped onto ones back as it rose higher into the sky. The Matt caught his and held it above his head.

"WATERFALL!!" Marina hit the enemy below with a huge waterfall.

"SURF!" The Matt called out at the same time as waterfall, creating pillars of vicious water tearing apart the walls of Rockets.

"SHEER COLD!!" They both whipped it out at the same time. The pillars of water turned to ice and created a beautiful ice landscape.

"Body slam!" Marina's Kyogre was still air born and used its falling momentum to shatter the ice landscape. She picked it up and walked back to Matt. They nodded and dropped them back to the sea. Rocket body parts continued to fall from ice shards as the pillars hailed from the body slam. A new wave came forward. Marina roared out to the sea. Kyogre sunk into the water and glowed and vibrated the water around it. A lithe shadow flitted in the sea. It twirled around and huge water tornados shot from the placid waters. It leaped from one and a silver form pierced the first line coming towards Marina. They all were lifted off the ground and thrown back. A huge blast shot through the crowd separating them. It eyes were rolled back into its head and came back when the attack ended. The normally black pupils were an icy blue that reminded May distinctly of a certain dark member of the top 15.

"Hello my precious…"

"Why is it here?"

"Cause I need it and usually it's on my team." She smirked. May gazed up at it as it trilled. Marina hugged it and a dark aura formed around them.

"I know someone else you should invite…"

"Who?"

"Chou-chou!"

"No…I don't want him hurt."

"And yet you bring _it _here."

"I can't just leave my beloved out. Welcome my precious…"

**2hott4u: **This was a mother to type. I've had writers block and this is just crap but I needed crap to get me back on track and the songs featured: Down with the sickness: Disturbed and Through the Fire and flames: Dragonforce. I hope you liked it "Master" Matt!!XP Thank you to you also Jamie and my friend code to any of those who care is 4725-6511-5167!!!Thank you for waiting so patiently!


	16. Chapter 16

**2hott4u: **Wow! I'm actually writing and I have free time! Man my life is so busy and Ororo can stand by that. The last chapter was like filler for me since it was off track from what I had planned. I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon whether I wish I could or not.

New Visitor

A huge blast shot through the crowd. It split apart leaving a clear path till a new set of weaklings got up from the dirt. Orange streaked through the chaos at an alarming pace. It was like a bullet and like all bullets it meant death. Marina flickered through the hoards and slashed this way and that taking out more lives then an atomic bomb. The Matt hobbled through the crowd keeping his footing over anything. His energy pressure was enough to keep attackers at bay and most of the time he just walked over them. All around him gravity seemed to be from another planet. It slammed everyone down to their knees.

"Die!" Marina was easily taking them out. The new pokemon she summoned sat sedately by the edge of the cliff. Its ice blue eyes scanned the clearing as it watched the fights take place. It trilled occasionally.

A ways away was May and Drew. They fought valiantly side by side. Occasionally Marina would flicker in the corners of their peripheral vision. May was Blastoise and spun around making a large clearing of no enemies. Drew flew above her as Flygon and prudently fought off the flock of bird pokemon circling above them.

"Damn…there's so many!" May was growing restless. It was only a matter of time till they toughened up and the real problems begin. Elites were on their way and when they came the heat was on. They were told to use their weakest moves possible. May continued to use rapid spin and was tiring fast. She finally stopped and stumbled around trying to find some grounding. Her head and vision was spinning and she knew she was going to be sick if it didn't stop soon. Too late, she purged promptly after the spinning had finally calmed. She spit a couple times and finally realized she was alone.

"Where is everyone?" She looked around slowly as to not get sick again. Purple streaked across the edges of her vision. That was definitely not normal. She thought it was maybe her mind playing games on her. She took a deep breath and gagged. It was so sweet and inviting and yet it was missing something. May turned slowly and saw Harley in his new form. He was in pristine condition and was perfect, and yet she wasn't afraid. Before there was a deep instilled sense of fear and yet there was none. His breath was like a blast of flowers and she couldn't remember right. Seeing him was throwing her off track. 

"Hello…May." His ears flattened at her name and his eyes glowed red. He hissed and bared his perfect razor teeth. The fear returned and she could almost smell his old breath, it smelled much better then now. It was missing the venomous sting of flesh and blood. She took a step back and shook her head in dismay. 

"Get away from me!" He took a step closer.

"You will be my first _real_ pray." He took a deep breath as if to scream. Then a sharp trill called from above. Ice blue eyes paralyzed Harley. "W-what…how!" It glared at him calmly. It flicked its wings Harley shot backwards avoiding a gust of wind. It trilled lowly and stopped as if waiting for something. Suddenly a rainbow clouded their vision. A huge bird landed in front of Marina's pokemon. Harley growled as it screeched. "My my, would you look at that? The Johto legends, coming to Johto's legendary mountain. How…quaint. Ho-oh…" He looked at the newest arrival with a towering rainbow shrouding it in mist. "and…Lugia." He looked a Marina's pokemon. "You will go first…" Lugia's ice eyes glared at him. It trilled and flew into the air. May soon realized she was in its grasp. 

"_Turn into something small._" May looked up at Lugia as it struggled to dodge attacks and carry her. She quickly turned into Blaziken. She crawled into its back and it dove through the clouds. Its feathers were slicked back and May found it hard to keep a grip on it. She was watching the colors shoot by. They were so pretty. Reds and yellows mixed with whites and it all swirled together from the speed. Then a huge Steelix stared at them from ahead. Time seemed to slow down. Lugia twirled and the air pressure kept them from hitting. May looked right into its eye and she saw the thoughtful glare. It was The Matt. She gaped and then time caught up with her and she jolted into pace again. Lugia was diving at something and it was obviously trying to get a grasp on it. She heard A Flygon screech and she looked down to see Drew unconscious in Lugia's feet. Lugia concentrated its psychic energy and changed him into Roselia. They were headed for the cliff now. Attacks streamed by and May found herself leaning trying to make Lugia dodge some attacks. It stared right at the ocean with keen intent. 

"Marina!" May called down to her. Marina looked up in the sky and saw May with fearful eyes. She soared up to her and Lugia. She kept up with Lugia easily and stared at May. "What's going on? Where is Lugia taking us?"

"I'm sorry but it's for the best."

"What's for the best…NO! I'm staying! We've been through so much…y-you can't send us away now!" May was desperate. Marina sighed and pulled close to May and gave her a soft kiss of the cheek.

"Till we meet again…" Marina knocked her out swiftly and Lugia tucked her under its right wing. It glided to the ocean with one wing. It was close enough to dive so it quickly stuffed Drew under its other wing; then began the quick decent. May and Drew were smushed under Lugia's wings so that when they hit water it would be water tight. Lugia flattened itself and it shot to the ocean. May could see in her last seconds of consciousness, the ocean getting closer and closer and the second before they hit, then black. Her ears popped painfully and she passed out as the pressure reduced blood flow. Lugia shot through the ocean currents like a rocket. The mountain was getting farther and farther away. Soon it broke surface and released the water tight seal. May and Drew fell to the ground, completely dry. Lugia watched them and was painfully aware of the pokemon gathered hostile around it. Ho-oh screeched above and the pokemon quieted down. It landed next to Lugia and guarded it from the cautious pokemon. 

Marina stared out at the ocean and sighed.

"Do you think that was the right thing to do?" The Matt stopped for a minute and pondered the question.

"A better question is do _you_ think it was the right thing to do?"

"Don't go all Dr. Phil on me."

"Hey Dr. Phil don't hold shit next to me!"

" Psh, Dr. Phil pawns you!"

"You wish!"

"Maybe I do…" She looked up at the sky and sighed. "There are so many things I just don't know what to do about." 

"Then do what comes to mind first."

"So that's why you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I do SO have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, a fake one."

"Shut the hell up." He glared up ahead as they had both started to run to the final battles. Marina ran quietly beside him. "I didn't mean it literally."

"…"

"Come on, you know you wanna talk!"

"…"

"God dammit! Talk you little bitch! Where's my bullshit of a moral support?" Marina laughed.

"We have to split up soon…" The Matt looked at her. "I just don't for how long though…" Marina started to cry.

"That's not my bullshit of a moral support!" Marina laughed and cried at the same time.

"I hope your _girlfriend_ doesn't come back." The Matt laughed.

"That's a little better!" Marina stopped walking.

"This is where we split…" The Matt smirked and gave her thumbs up. "I need Riley to hug."

"What about me?"

"I thought the big teddy bear didn't like hugs from little girls?" 

"Well you could die, so you better take the chance of saying goodbye."

"Goodbye." Marina hugged The Matt. "And just to make you happy…good luck."

"Good luck to whom?" She started walking away. She turned around and smiled.

"Good luck…Master Matt." Marina jumped away, and Master Matt stood there silently. A tear trickled down his cheek.

"You better not die…or I'll kill you in the after life!" He could almost hear Marina giggling beside him. It seemed like forever ago when he had to fight for her. He took a deep breath and stormed off to meet his destiny. Master Matt swiftly dashed to Giovanni's "circle". They all glared down at him. They were all uber powerful pokemon created in Giovanni's labs. Rhydon was right in front of Master Matt and threw a punch. Master Matt, who was Blaziken, dodged but the punch grazed his cheek. A jagged cut appeared on his right cheek in a slanted position. The punch made a small crater and Rhydon roared at him. Giovanni flicked his wrist, barely paying notice to Matt. Rhydon used horn drill which was very dangerous to Master Matt. It took fast jabs at him and again grazed him on the cheek. The cut was in the opposite direction than the first one, so it made a rugged "x". Matt threw a punch and Rhydon easily matched it. He huffed angrily. Taking his other hand he used fire punch. It's not very effective but he aimed for the eye. Rhydon smiled and used iron tail and stopped him in his tracks. Master Matt was shocked. His eyes went into thin ovals and ripped out of Rhydon's grip. It just laughed mockingly. Master Matt charged and bowled it over. His anger grew when he noticed Giovanni was gone. The other ubers ganged up on him and he was sent around in a circle. Master Matt now understood what it must have been like for his dad. His eyes began to roll to the back of his head. In his last seconds of clear thought he saw Destiny plowing through the crowd of ubers. She fought valiantly but they were in no mood. 

"MATT!" Rhydon glared at her and slashed her in half with iron tail. Matt felt a tear trickle down his face.

"Thank you…Destiny…" He glowed with power and his eyes rolled back and the ubers were thrust back. They stood easily against his power. He screamed which soon morphed to a roar. The ubers put their arms up to block and keep themselves steady. His sight was gone and all he had was power. He flung his body around and crashed with the ubers. He growled and finally grabbed hold of one. He crushed its arm and began punching furiously. It was a pulp soon enough and the others began to respond. They ran forward and tried to attack Master Matt. They plunged into his energy field and burned up quickly. Giovanni watched from above. Matt began to hear clapping.

"Bravo Matt, you fought as valiantly as your father, but…"he stopped clapping. "Your father didn't have to fight me…" Giovanni's eyes glowed purple. Matt didn't even look at him. He hissed and stared at the ground. Giovanni smiled. He began to laugh maliciously. "Where did all that pep of yours go?" Matt growled and Giovanni floated down to him. Matt took a swing at him, but he teleported. "Too slow…" He shot flames everywhere. "Don't waste your fire power…" He growled and Giovanni poked him in the forehead. Master Matt looked up but there was nothing to see but black. Giovanni used psychic and Matt was thrust back. Giovanni began to suck power out of him and he slowly got his vision back. Matt's energy was transferred to Giovanni and his muscles bulked up. 

"Bastard…" Giovanni laughed and threw Matt to the ground. 

"You are nothing compared to me!" He laughed maliciously. Matt looked behind him and saw Destiny's torso crawling behind him. She was Celebi now. She poked him in the back and using her time powers made him grow older at an astonishing pace.

"You're wrong." Giovanni screeched out as she sucked the life out of him. He looked back at her. "You are nothing…NOTHING…COMPARED TO MY MATT!" She used her last energy to suck the life out of him. Master Matt dragged himself over to her and he saw her bloody torso beginning to shrivel. 

"Destiny…" His voice was nothing but a whisper. She put a small finger to his mouth.

"Don't talk…I'm sorry."

"…"

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to live through this with you…" Matt looked away. She took her hand and made him face her. "I'll always love you…I wasn't able to stay here with you…" She coughed up blood. "But you have others who will…protect them with everything you have…" He looked down.

"Like you did for me..." Matt finally looked up and saw her begin to sparkle and disappear. "Destiny…guess what?" She looked into his eyes. "I finally got the title I wanted…"

"From the one you wanted it from most…" He nodded. "Good luck…Master Matt…" Again he heard those four words. She sparkled away now and he held nothing. He hugged himself and began to cry. He lost everything now…his mom…dad…sister…love…He looked to the sky…for all he knew, his friends…then he stopped thinking about what he lost and what he had…he had Marina…who was his mom…dad…loved sister…friend…He had to help her complete her goal. It was all he had left. He slowly got up and limped to where he felt Marina's energy.

With Marina

Marina was running through the forest as fast as she could. Her adrenaline was pumping and her heart race thumped deeply in her chest. Her breath was short and hot in her throat. She could feel her energy swelling. She was Sceptile and Harley's scent floated around everywhere. It was amazing how one so evil could smell so nice. Since there was no sour anymore, it was harder to pinpoint his location. Occasionally she could hear him cackle nearby. She took one deep painful breath. The air was brisk, giving her the disadvantage of a grass type. She quickly turned into Umbreon. Her fur ruffled as ice attacks blew through the forest. Her body jolted in a shiver and she padded forward; then, claws clicking rapidly behind her. 

"Wha…" She half turned and was met by a charging Houndoom. She gave an awkward smile/smirk. She jumped fluently out of the way, and just dodged the iron grip of a Houndoom. She flitted away and daintily turned a sharp corner. A huge Pidgeot flapped its wings startled. It noticed who she was and flapped harder. Marina took a hasty move by jumping above it. The gust hit the trailing Houndoom and was sent away. Pidgeot watched her run away with piercing eyes. She landed just behind it and skidded to a stop. She flung her body to the side and avoided a drill peck. She picked up speed and flew between the trees. It followed her, easily maneuvering through the branches. She threw it off when she turned behind a large tree, and swung around so it flew past and thought she was still going that way. She huffed quietly and watched as it receded. She sighed and began to turn when…

"ACK!" Her throat was constricted and claws threatened to puncture her thin skin around her jugular. An Ursaring held her to the tree and it tightened its grip when she tried to peer at it. She finally wrenched one eye open and saw something in the distance.

Master Matt flew through the braches desperately trying to get to Marina. It was only a matter of time till she found Harley. He looked up and saw a Pidgeot hovering confusedly above. He glared forward and jumped faster.

Marina gasped for breath as she struggled to escape. Her head was fuzzy and black dots blurred her vision. The figure in the distance was just rummaging around. Tightened her neck muscles and got one good breath of air and her vision cleared for a split second. The figure was in slow-mo and she watched it move fluently back and forth. Her color came back too. Purple shades danced on the figure. Her sharpness focused too. Its outline was more acute and she could see a split tail. Her breath caught in her throat. It stopped pacing and began to raise its head. A yellow crystal shimmered at the top of its head. Her lip curled back slowly in recognition. It looked up further and dark black eyes pierced her heart. She lowered her head and the Ursaring sniffed her curiously. 

She cocked her head to the side and titled her head slightly upwards. Her eyes were shadowed and a low growl perpetuated out of her chest. Black energy seeped from her every pore. Ursaring reeled back its head. Marina lifted one paw up to its arm. Her claws were longer now. Ursaring glared at her apprehensively. She tilted her head up more. It could see thin slits for pupils and red irises, and as soon as it met her straight in the eyes her paw clenched its arm and broke the bone. It whipped its arm back and slashed at her head with the other. She landed on the ground but pounced past its oncoming paw. She bared her long sharp fangs and blood spattered the ground. Ursaring fell to its knees then chest then face first. She landed perfectly on her toes. Her eyes flickered up to the figure.

"So close…" Matt was honing in on her.

"So…close…" She hissed it out. Her body tensed and she disappeared. The figure remained unfazed and kept a calm façade. It leapt up to an overhanging tree branch, just dodging Marina. She snarled up at him with furious eyes. He narrowed his and growled. "To…PAYBACK!" She lurched upwards and they clashed head on. They fell back and Harley landed awkwardly. She flew forward but it was a fake out. He caught her by the shoulder and pinned her to the ground. Marina squirmed under his grasp. 

"AWAHAHAHAA!" Matt used drill peck as Blaziken and nailed Harley from the side. Marina recuperated quickly and lunged towards Harley. Matt did a matrix with Marina as she shot through the air and he bent back avoiding her sharp claws. He did a back flip to steady himself and watched her slash across Harley's side. Harley stood up slowly and shook blood off his pelt. They both jolted forward and used iron tail. They landed perfectly and launched zap cannon and shadow ball. The explosion sent them flying back. Matt was soon caught off guard by a group of elites. "Die bitches!" He burned them up to a crisp. He looked back at Marina. "Dammit Harley…you don't know what you're getting yourself in to. You poor fool…you're waking the demon…"

**2hott4u: **This was almost sentimental! Man…spring break is sooooo long! My school is weird…I've had off since Saturday and I go back Tuesday…just so you all know, yes, I killed Destiny because she is just a cruel joke by Matt. She is nothing and even more so, he had to MAKE UP A GIRLFRIEND! Pitiful Matt, but I love my brother even if he is pathetic but that's what I'm here for!XP Jamie-chan is still the best! 


	17. Chapter 17

2hott4u: My GAWD

**2hott4u: **My GAWD!! It's been such a long time since I updated this story!! I'm sorry just been so busy like with science academy and making it to competition and our world tour project and vacation! sigh There's only one or two more chapters I think but I honestly don't know. Enjoy the long overdue chapter 17!!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon but I PWN the games!

The End?

May shifted and blinked her eyes open. The light flashed and she closed them again. She slowly sat up and shaded her eyes this time when opening them. Her first sight was a pair of emerald eyes staring at her. She felt a wave of heat rush to her face and she looked away.

"Drew, how long have you been staring at me?" It was his turn to blush bright red.

"Does it really matter to you?" She glared at him and soon felt a disgruntling presence. Drew didn't seem to notice but at the rim of her peripheral vision she saw rows of eyes. A shiver went up her back and a scream rose to her throat. A rather wild looking Manectric stepped through the brush. It snarled with a deep tone and May growled back. For a split instance in time she had forgotten she was a pokemon herself. She rose to Blaziken's full height and lifted her lip in a snarl. It charged at her but Drew would have nothing to do with that. He sliced its throat open with Flygon's tail. The sand soaked up the blood and May felt an evil glint shine in her eye. That was definitely her new favorite color for sand to be.

"We have to get back to the mainland." May shook her head and focused on Drew.

"Wait what?"

"You can see the mainland over there. The only problem is getting past the stupid guards." He glared past her at Lugia who sat sedately by the sea side and Ho-Oh who flew silently through the ocean breeze. A wave crashed and May saw in that split instance a way out. She smirked. She told her plan to Drew and he flared his nostrils and puffed out his chest. She sighed and watched as another wave rose in the distance. The swell shot towards the beach. This was their chance. She stole Drew's lips in her own. He stopped and looked at her with shocked eyes. She took this chance to drag him along with her. The wave rose up above the shore. She took Drew's hand and threw him towards the ocean. He went head first into the wave and she followed him. Lugia screeched and tore after them. It scaled the water and eventually dropped in. May dragged Drew to the sea floor and changed into Blastoise. He gripped her shell tightly and shot off towards the main land. '_And so the race begins._'

**With Marina**

Marina groaned as hot fury shot through her. His blood was on her lips; his flesh in her mouth. She smirked maliciously as pleasure coursed through her veins. Oh and they said killing someone was a sin. Well sex is a sin but people do it and love it, why not killing someone? Her prey shifted and she bit deeper. A deep growl vibrated her body and she moaned.

"Having fun?" He hissed through a mouthful of her fur. They each had a hold of the other by the hip. He growled again and she moaned.

"Very much so…I love it when prey gives me a fight." Her body shivered and she began to chew the flesh in her mouth. Bystanders stared at them with starry eyes. A few wretched and others ran away in fear. The sight was grotesque to say the least. Matt stood by and found himself sick to his stomach. He feared for his friend because he knew what it was like to become that way. Her eyes slit and he could almost hear her purring to her victim. Harley wasn't totally helpless but sure wasn't on top of things. Harley surprised him though. He pulled her off balance by the tail and smacked her into a tree. He repeated the process a few more times and every now and then he could swear he heard a bone snap and her laugh. Harley released her and his gem glowed golden. His teeth sharp as razors. Marina hung limply on her back in a high limb. She smiled at Harley and rolled over. Whether her bones were broken or not, she still looked evil as hell itself.

"Come on Harley, give me more!" She jumped of the tree seemingly fine. He jumped away and she landed awkwardly. Her legs seemed to cripple under her and turn different ways. Her smile never faltered. She steadied herself and watched Harley who looked disgusted. "COME ON HARLEY!!" She laughed and bared her teeth in a grin. "I WANT MORE!" She charged him and he faltered. Her spots glowed yellow and she used iron tail on his back. His legs gave way and he fell on his stomach. Blood spattered on her face and she grinned even more widely.

"Bitch!" Harley stood up and took hold of her throat. He bit deeply into her jugular and pulled outwards. The skin peeled off leaving her jugular exposed to the elements.

"YES, MORE MORE!" Her face contorted into one of pure evil Harley took a step back.

May shot faster through the ocean currents seeing as Lugia had finally caught sight of them and was following them closely. Drew had long since passed out on May's back and she struggled to pull his dead weight. The surface seemed to be catching up with them. The cliff was right ahead of them. May pushed full forward and used rapid spin. She was at the surface and kept going up. As she rose out of the foaming waves Ho-Oh swooped from above. May transformed into Venasaur and used vine whip to hold off Ho-Oh and grab the ledge above. Her vine fought to find leverage. Her vine finally hooked and that's when Ho-Oh broke past. May closed her eyes tightly when she heard a roar. A Raikou leapt onto its back and a strong grip formed on her vine that was clinging to the edge. It gave one hard jerk and she flew up to the top. She could see Riley smiling sweetly as she floated above the edge. She turned into Blaziken and cradled Drew in her arms. She smiled down at Riley while he seemed to get a little frantic.

"MAY! LOOK OU…!" Drew's eyes shot open and he flew out of May's arms. May started to fall off balance while Drew fought off a swarm of flying pokemon. May closed her eyes as she waited for impact when she felt a strong pair of arms embrace her. She blinked open and saw Riley's bright shining eyes. She looked up at his face and could see why Marina liked him so much and then she saw Drew plummeting towards the ground in a seismic toss.

"Riley…!" She pointed vaguely with her finger and his eyes followed it. Drew was heading straight for them. Riley shielded May from it while Drew took a last second turn.

"DREW!" He smacked into the ground and made a small crater. May shook as she watched a Flygon stand up from the dust. "Drew…?" It turned to her and her heart stopped. Half of its face was gone and the other half had a wicked smile. Its teeth bore at her and Riley started forward. She shook her head and stood up facing it. It licked its lips and began charging a hyper beam, when a blast of fire from the side burnt it to ash. Ho-Oh gazed at her with steady eyes. Drew shuddered and forced himself up when another pokemon flew from above to attack him. Before it pegged him Lugia came from the air and went right through it. Drew sighed and May ran over to him and gave him a hug. He smiled and a little color flushed to his cheeks.

"May, Drew, we have to gather everyone and find Marina and Matt." They nodded as Heather and Riley tore off to find the others.

**Hate**

Harley took a shaky breath and pushed himself out of the dirt. The girl in front of him was no longer human or pokemon. He smiled a large toothy grin. She was just…like…him. He roared and dashed forward. Marina took a hit to the shoulder and bit into the back of his neck. He gagged and watched her begin to become less and less of what she once was. Soon she would be nothing.

She watched his every move as he fluently padded around her. She bore a toothy grin similar to his. _Shadow Ball_. He dodged it and bit her in the shoulder. She bit the back of his neck and he released her. She shuddered again and she felt as if she lost something but couldn't put her finger on what. She threw him against a tree and watched as he pulled himself up. She moaned as the smell of fresh blood flooded her senses. Again she lost something.

"Harley, have you been feeling like you lose something with every hit?" Harley stopped and stared at her for the bluntness of her query. Matt stopped his mental tirade of forcing his stomach to settle to stare at her with worried eyes. '_Shit, it's just as I thought._' This was intervention time.

"Marina! Get out of here. I'll hold him off!" Matt jumped into the field and powered up a punch. Marina looked at his back with wistful eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm not through yet." She bit into his leg, though he hardly noticed till he was sent flying. He crashed into a tree and broke through it.

"Ow…" He shrugged it off. He could see Harley's eyes sparkling with interest.

"Why are we fighting again my dear?" His eyes flashed something Matt couldn't read.

"Because you tried to hurt my dear friend May, and my dearest Umbreon, pet."

"That doesn't mean anything now. We are much too similar. Imagine what we could do together." Harley slunk around and stroked her side with his tail. She looked forward ignoring the touch.

"I imagine we could do anything." Her eyes flickered again with something unreadable.

"Precisely..." Harley hissed something to her and she immediately seemed furious. Harley spoke to her furiously and soon she calmed down. Matt could catch some of the conversation.

"We all have to make sacrifices…indeed…do it…" a long drawn out hiss from Marina ended the chat. Matt shifted uneasily as Marina refocused her attention to him.

"Still want to hold him off?" Her eyes seemed a bit…purple. She was going back. He hadn't noticed that she was slowly proceeding towards him in his moment of thrill. As she got closer he realized it was only a wish and that her eyes were very much red and had a killer intent in them. He stood up and her eyes followed his throat everywhere he moved.

"You're asking for it, you little wench!" His eye twitched as her eyes never left his throat. "Damn, what the hell is with you and my throat?" she looked up at him.

"Is it…unsettling to you?"

"What the hell? Since when do you talk properly and is that Riley kissing May!" He averted his gaze as if it were really happening. A flash of blue.

"WHAT?! THAT LITTLE BRAT!" Matt took this opportunity to haul some ass out of there. Marina looked back towards his fleeing back. A smirk crossed her lips. She felt a loss coming back to a gain.

May ran through the forest. The opponents were becoming scarce and that was a good thing. Drew flew above and caught DarkJak's attention. She had caught sight of Esmer and sent her off to the center. So close to the end when, May heard a scream…it sounded like…Marina? May stopped and began to follow the noise. Drew followed her with his eyes and continued to flag down comrades.

Matt kept on hauling himself through the brush, when he tackled someone. A muffled scream came from under himself. It was Zenkai!

"ZENKAI! RUN QUICK! MARINA IS…" He scoffed.

"Don't get me started on your stupid friend because she's no …" A shadow ball whizzed by their heads and Marina followed behind it. "NOW A CRAZY BITCH! RUN!" They both scrambled to their feet and dashed away. Harley walked behind Marina and laughed at their fear. Matt found himself falling over another member of the top 15.

"GOOD GOD! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE?!" He shoved past Riley and continued his way away from there. Riley turned back and saw Marina walking towards him.

"Marina!" He began to run towards her. She smiled warmly but as he got closer he felt a looming presence. Harley stood behind her and his gem was glowing golden. Riley stopped and stared at them.

"Hi Riley." Her eyes were red and she barely had pupils.

"…" Riley stared at her "…MATT WAIT UP!" He turned around with his tail between his legs and hauled himself away from there. Marina cocked her head to the side and Harley smiled. His plan was going as planned.

"MARINA? Where are you?!" May lurked through the brush searching for her friend. She caught site of a black blob. "Marina!" She turned slowly. An unreadable expression on her face quickly turned to furious. She snarled and May's heart stopped. Marina forced her into a large clearing and May got herself pinned up to a tree. Marina's face changed in a split second and in that second May saw misery.

"May…" Marina looked back and Harley walked forward. "Thank you." Marina seemed to be whispering. "I'll miss you." May looked at her with clear confusion. Harley jerked his head back. The top 15 now the top 14 appeared around the perimeter of the area. The elite rockets appeared just inside them. Marina turned her head behind and snarled at Harley.

"For real this time…no more tricks." She bore her teeth and Harley growled.

"How did you fight of that confusion?"

"You never put me under it!" Matt looked at her incredulously.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT WAS ALL A JOKE?!" She smiled and nodded.

"YOU LITTLE…" A stream of curses flooded the clearing.

"Bring it…" Harley completely ignored everyone but Marina. She turned into Charizard. Harley snarled but fear shot through his eyes. She cornered him in the middle of the clearing.

"Let's…GO!" She used her most powerful blast burn ever. The ground cracked in a ring of circles around them. Molten rock flowed out of them and fire spurt from every corner. Heat radiated for miles and the rockets and top 14 guarded their eyes from the bright white fire. May fluttered her eyes open and found herself looking at Drew. He smiled down at her and she smiled weakly back.

"You know I owe you for earlier today?" She thought for a second and remembered at the beach. A blush shrouded her cheeks as Drew began to lean down. A rocket came from behind and May pulled him down quickly. Their lips connected but May was concentrating on the rocket. Macy came from the side and slashed at him. She looked over at them and got a pervy smile. Natalia noticed her stare and grabbed Macy's ear and hauled her off to the side. May finally realized they were kissing and broke them away. Drew knew she hadn't really intended to kiss and became discouraged. All of the top 14 were fighting valiantly even though you couldn't see half of them. Streaks of red and orange highlighted everyone making it hard to distinguish friend from foe.

"I wonder how everyone's doing." May looked up to Drew who looked away with a mysterious face on. May sighed; how she wished she could see his real face again. His beautiful green locks, soft white skin, adorable face, and nice bod…" She began to blush. Drew looked down at her and she twiddled her fingers together. He sighed. '_She doesn't like me like that…_' How his heart yearned for her. The whole time here was showing him how much he cared for May and that he could protect her. Another sigh followed the first and he sat down. A myriad of fights circled them…wait…why weren't they fighting? He shrugged and watched them fight. The fire caught May's eyes in just the right way to give her Marina's eyes. The dark shade of sapphire shone with the reflection of the fire. The image was forever burned into his mind. His thoughts wandered else where and his brain began to hurt with the stress of his feelings for May.

Marina smirked from inside the fire. Harley shuddered and turned into Cacturne. He readied himself for a fight. She shook her head in disappointment. He called out for help and Golbat flew above the flames. It was burnt to a crisp and the ashes blew in the wind across Harley's face. In that split second of blindness Marina was in his face. Another rocket flew over the fire. It was a Golem. Her eyes became shaded as it made a fiery hot cannon ball towards her. Her hand went up and caught the molten pokemon. Her claws penetrated its hard shell and in one swift motion cracked the shell with one hand. It started to glow pale silver and she threw him at Harley. Caught of guard he grew his spikes out and speared the vulnerable man. He lay limply on Harley's arms. Blood ran down the spikes onto his arms. He screamed out and pulled his arms away from each other splitting the man in half. His scream left Harley scarred. The last scream of a person is always memorable. The sound of the soul being shredded from the body as it descends or ascends to heaven of Hell. She smirked as Harley fell over and scooted away from the body. His eyes began shifting uneasily back and forth in mortification. Marina walked forward and loomed above him.

"Fear me…never forget these moments…remember my name and why I hate you…" She raised her hand up above her head.

Matt pounded the faces of rockets in a mild mannered way…if that's possible. Teeth flashed, anger rose. The heat of the battle was intense. Everyone was riled up at the final stand. Killing sprees hit brand new overkills and the top 14 were competing. DarkJak was in the lead. Matt wasn't far behind and everyone else followed behind them, except Riley. He stared blankly at the wall of fire before him. Matt walked over to him while bashing a few skulls in.

"What's up with you?" Riley didn't remove his eyes from the fire.

"I'm not strong enough."

"What?"

"Kin could've done it."

"Could've done what?"

"He could walk right through the flames and stand next to the one he loves, but I can't!" He looked away from Matt.

"How do you know?" Riley turned to him. His whole left side was covered in burn marks.

"I'm too weak…but I just know something's happening in there and it's not good for her." Tears welled in his eyes. "He looked to Matt. "Please…go in and get her out…" Matt stared at him. Riley growled and punched him in the face. "PLEASE?!" He fell to the ground and wept for his inferiority. Matt smiled. '_Awesome, I finally broke him._' He laughed silently to himself.

"Whatever…" He put his arm through the fire and stepped through. "Stupid bitch…"

Marina slowly brought her fist down to crush his head but he transformed in to Espeon.

"Come out to play Umbreon!" He was taunting her. She growled.

"Time for a repeat to show you why I did, what I did all those years ago." She cracked her knuckles and took each leg and snapped it. The sound split through the air. His screams rose and fell as he landed roughly. She punched his gem and it shattered. Took his tail and crumpled it. He looked just as he should, a bloody wreck. She was about to finish it when a sharp knock to the head sent her cascading downwards the ground. Her last thoughts were of his death. Harley looked up at Matt.

"Thank…" He was cut short when Matt finished him for Marina, a cut to the throat. He glowed blue and turned back in to Harley. The flames died down and the rest pf the rockets fled. The top 14 were relinquishing to the shadows from which they had come. Matt turned into Rayquaza and placed Marina atop his neck.

"YOU COMING?!" Riley stared at the battle field. He looked up to the sky then back the May and Drew who had fallen asleep. He walked over to them and shook them both gently.

"Huh..?"

"We're leaving now…go to the pokemon center and you'll be back to normal soon." He kissed May atop the forehead and jumped up. Matt swooped down and lifted them to the heavens. The last thing May saw was the flash of blue eyes that had originally stopped her head. The eyes that told you her pain, the eyes that lured you in only to give you a shocking truth of her distaste for you; the dark sapphire eyes that belonged to Marina. Her eyes said goodbye this time. They told her not to coming looking for them. They said she loved them. They said, I'll love you forever. May knew what she wanted now. She wanted to follow in her footsteps and become a champion and have that affect on others.

"Let's go…" May and Drew hobbled back through the forest. Memories clouded there vision as they saw the past. It seemed to hold up crystal clear in their minds eye: the pond, the rose bush, the ledge, and the cave. They walked back along the edge of the cliffs and saw the place where they first met Marina. Her perfect face stood clearly amongst May's mind. They hadn't realized they had changed back to themselves. They trudged over to the pokemon center and as soon as the doors opened they both passed out. Screams of concern and joy rose from around them. May's last memory, though it was already fading, was of Marina smiling at them for the last time. Her eyes sparkling, telling her everything she would ever need to know.

**2hott4u: **Well this whole chapter was kinda rushed and a little sloppy. Please forgive it. I'm going to Virginia tomorrow and I have to go bed but I really wanted to update. One more chapter to go. If you have any questions just ask in a review or PM me. R&R. thanks for reading this far and reviews are much appreiciated!


End file.
